Des Choses en Commun
by Paersephone
Summary: La rancœur de Ginny envers la pauvreté de sa famille explose lorsqu'elle achète ses fournitures. Profitant de l'embarras de sa mère, Lucius Malfoy glisse un journal dans son chaudron et suggère qu'elle sera la bienvenue chez lui. Ajoutez une répartition à Serpentard et que les jeux de pouvoir commencent. Serpentard!Ginny, Dark!Ginny. AU. TRADUCTION. WIP
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Journal

_**Disclaimer**_ : L'histoire appartient à la très talentueuse Colubrina - toutes ses fanfictions sont des perles et elle figure dans mes auteurs favoris. Je ne fais que traduire.

* * *

Elle détestait les Moldus.

Les _détestait_.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de détester qui que ce soit, d'autant plus un groupe de personnes, mais une vie de pauvreté pour laquelle elle blâmait l'obsession bizarre de son père pour des individus si faibles qu'ils n'avaient même pas de magie avait construit les préjugés, couche par couche.

Vraiment, si elle était honnête, ce qu'elle détestait était d'être pauvre. Mais la pauvreté était abstraite et difficile à combattre, et les Moldus étaient juste là avec les histoires que son père ramenait du travail et la voiture et le garage et sa fascination sans fin pour leurs trivialités. C'était plus facile de détester ces babioles et les gens qui les fabriquaient plutôt que ses parents. Plus facile de blâmer des étrangers.

Lorsque sa mère acheta ses fournitures de Poudlard, des livres de troisième main et des robes d'occasion et son inquiétude concernant le chaudron de Percy et la possibilité d'un remplacement, la colère de Ginny devant l'obligation de toujours faire avec se décupla. Elle pouvait sentir le mépris dans les yeux des autres filles qui faisaient la queue dans la boutique. Pire encore que le mépris, il y avait la pitié. Une fille avec des cheveux noirs et soyeux rejeta sa chevelure parfaite en arrière et tourna le dos à la famille rousse et dépenaillée. Le message était clair. Toi ? Toi avec les robes rapiécées et la horde de frères bruyants ? Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi.

Fred afficha une expression impolie, et Ron persifla avec un geste du doigt vulgaire dans le dos de la fille, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Fred avait George, Ron avait Harry, et elle n'avait... personne. Elle voulait de nouveaux vêtements et des livres rigides et effacer l'air de supériorité du visage de cette fille, et à la place elle avait une mère dans un pull tricoté main qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, comptant des pièces avec un air pincé. Ginny connaissait cette expression. C'était celle qui voulait dire remets ça sur l'étagère, peut-être qu'on en a à la maison, et je suppose que je peux demander autour de moi. C'était l'expression qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas assez.

Ginny resta debout dans l'allée tandis que sa mère comptait ces pièces et plissait les yeux, et elle posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. "Pourquoi papa ne trouve pas un meilleur travail dans un meilleur département ?" demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi pas quelque chose d'autre - n'importe quoi - plutôt que ces sales _Moldus_ ?"

Cela horrifia sa mère. Molly Weasley plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa cadette, au vu de tout le monde, et siffla, "Ne parle pas comme ça." Molly avait été une Prewett, pourtant. Elle avait grandi avec beaucoup plus que ça. Elle avait eu de jolies robes pour des fêtes de temps en temps, et un balai à elle, et elle n'avait jamais eu à regarder nerveusement dans le placard et à se demander s'ils auraient assez pour la fin du mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie par amour et ait des bébés par amour et puis encore plus de bébés. Elle se considérait toujours comme une sorcière de sang-pur, plus puissante que la majorité, qui traversait une mauvaise passe, peut-être, mais pas dans la pauvreté.

Ginny savait qu'ils étaient pauvres. Il savait qu'ils faisaient partie de la classe la plus basse, et toutes ces filles dans la queue le savaient aussi, leurs accents de classe moyenne se démarquant.

Lucius Malfoy, qui n'avait jamais été pauvre, se tenait derrière eux. Il sourit avec ces dents parfaites que seule la chance ou de multiples visites chez un Médicomage spécialisé pouvaient offrir à quelqu'un et Ginny attendit, masquant une grimace de malaise, le mépris, ou, pire encore, l'offre condescendante de les aider. Rien de cela n'arriva. Plutôt, il dit, "Ne grondez pas cette enfant pour avoir demandé ce que tout le monde se demande, Molly."

Draco Malfoy, se tenant aux côtés de son père, blond et arrogant et satisfait, lança à Ginny un sourire mi-méchant, mi-conspirateur. "Peut-être que tu seras répartie à Serpentard," dit-il. Elle essaya de ne pas lui reprocher le tissu luxueux de ses robes ou son nouveau chaudron brillant qu'il tenait avec plaisir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était snob. Au moins, lui, il lui parlait. "Serdaigle ne serait pas si mal, je suppose, mais je voudrais mourir si j'étais à Poufsouffle, pas toi ?"

Molly Weasley lança un regard noir au duo. "Elle sera à Gryffondor comme tous ses frères avant elle," dit-elle. "Comme Arthur et moi."

"Ou bien quoi ?" demanda Lucius Malfoy d'un ton soyeux. "Vous allez enlever son nom de la tapisserie familiale ?" Il sourit à Ginny de nouveau. "Si elle fait ça," dit-il, "Narcissa et moi serions ravis de t'accueillir."

Molly Weasley posa son argent avec force sur le comptoir, une misérable pile de noises et de mornilles usées, et la vendeuse commença à les compter. Ginny ne vit pas Lucius articuler, "Je m'en charge." Elle vit juste la jeune fille glisser les pièces dans son tiroir et se sentit soulagée de ne pas avoir à vvire l'embarras de devoir reposer des choses sur les étagères.

"On se voit à Poudlard," dit Draco. Ginny essaya de lui faire un petit signe de la main mais sa mère était déjà en train de la traîner hors du magasin, ses achats dans le chaudron abîmé qu'elle avait décidé être capable de tenir l'année.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée," dit-elle, sa main enserrant douloureusement le bras de Ginny. "Et devant les Malfoys, en plus." Elle émit un sourire fatigué et tourna son attention vers le dîner et la lessive. "Juste... va dans ta chambre et repense à ce que tu as dit. Tu iras à Poudlard et tu seras répartie à Gryffondor et tout ira bien."

"Malfoy est un crétin," dit Ron. Il avait allongé ses jambes sur le canapé abîmé et feuilletait l'un de ses nouveaux livres. "Reste loin de lui."

"Ecoute ton frère," dit sa mère. "Tu as compris ?"

"Parfaitement," dit Ginny, arrachant son bras de la poigne de sa mère.

Une fois dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit avachi avec son couvre-lit rapiécé des dizaines de fois, elle sortit les livres d'occasion de son chaudron avec un soupir et commença à les mettre dans sa malle pour l'école, celle qui avait appartenu à Bill. Il y avait un livre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ; c'était un journal de cuir noir, l'air luxueux, avec le nom d'un garçon en lettres d'or sur la couverture. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et se rendit compte que personne n'avait jamais écrit dedans, et, avec un regard vexé à la porte fermée, elle décida de ne _pas_ dire à sa mère qu'ils avaient eu un livre supplémentaire par erreur. Elle sortit une plume, ouvrit la première page et commença à écrire.

 _Cher Journal, Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. J'ai onze ans et je vais bientôt commencer Poudlard. Je déteste être pauvre. Je déteste ça._ _Je ne veux pas être à Gryffondor et je veux être riche et je veux que cette fille horrible avec ces beaux cheveux souhaite ne m'avoir jamais tourné le dos._

L'encre éclaboussa un peu le papier lorsqu'elle appuya sa plume trop fort sur le point final mais elle regarda son premier paragraphe avec plaisir. Voilà. Au moins elle l'avait dit. Voir ces mots écrits lui firent sentir une sorte de plaisir furieux et colérique.

Puis les mots disparurent et elle fixa la page d'un air choqué jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux mots fassent leur apparition.

 _Bonjour Ginny. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je pense qu'on a peut-être une ou deux choses en commun._

* * *

 _T/N : Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

 _Cette fiction vient d'être terminée par son auteure et je suis ravie de pouvoir la traduire. Elle n'est pas très longue, environ la moitié de Plutôt à Serpentard, mais c'est une vraie merveille._

 _Les plus observateurs d'entre vous auront sans doute reconnu quelques éléments de Valse avec le Diable. Comme expliqué dans ma fanfic, je me suis beaucoup inspirée du travail de Colubrina pour construire mon histoire - même si j'ose espérer qu'il y a quand même des éléments originaux !_

 _Je vous invite tous à lire son travail, je crois savoir qu'il y a déjà une ou deux traductions en français de ses histoires (pas celle ci bien sûr). Pour les anglophones, n'HESITEZ PAS, ce sont des merveilles._

 _J'ai bien entendu reçu l'autorisation de Colubrina pour publier cette traduction française._

 _Egalement, j'ai décidé de garder les noms Snape et Riddle, comme dans toutes mes fanfictions. (:_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Nastesia_


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Répartition

Encore une fois, tout appartient à Colubrina (et à JK Rowling).

* * *

Tom se révéla être capable d'une grande écoute, et ne donnait pas de mauvais conseils. Contrairement à Fred et George, qui lui tiraient les cheveux et lui disaient d'aller à Gryffondor "ou sinon", ou Percy qui lui ordonnait raidement de ne pas être amie avec de mauvaises personnes, Tom se faisait un plaisir de débattre des mérites de chaque Maison pendant des heures. Il aimait se glisser juste à la frontière de son esprit pour qu'elle puisse sentir ses émotions et ses réponses tandis qu'elle écrivait. C'était plus facile ainsi. Cela lui permettait de mettre un ton sur les écrits. Ça la rendit nerveuse au début, mais il ne la poussait pas, ne fouinait pas, ne faisait jamais rien d'autre que de la laisser sentir les mots pendant qu'il les écrivait. _Comment pourrais-tu savoir que je ne mens pas si tu ne me laisses pas faire ?_ lui avait-il demandé. Il lui expliqua comment tout ça fonctionnait, et démentit le fait qu'elle allait devoir combattre un dragon, et que ceux qui perdaient allaient à Serpentard, ce que Fred et George lui avaient affirmé.

 _Tu peux demander ce que tu veux_ , avait-il écrit. _Mais tu devrais demander à aller à Serpentard._

Ginny sentit un frisson la parcourir, mais aussi un peu de peur. _Ce ne seraient pas les pires ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Je suis pauvre. Pas eux._

 _Tu es de Sang-Pur._ Les lettres étaient plus épaisses que d'habitude, et l'encre fit quelques éclaboussures en apparaissant sur la page. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il lui semblait impoli de demander. Ça avait l'air trop personnel. _C'est tout ce dont ils se soucient_. _Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu devrais te battre, mais tu n'auras aucun problème_.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'être Sang-Pur était si important que ça. Qui se souciait de la présence ou non de Moldus dans son arbre généalogique si elle n'avait pas un seul gallion dans son coffre-fort à Gringott's ? Tom était sournois lors d'un débat, cependant, et il l'approuvait concernant le fait que le sang n'était pas si important, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en revenait toujours à ce sujet. _Il est toujours question de ceux qui ne s'intègrent pas_ , dit-il. _Ne sois pas cette personne._

 _Qui décide de qui s'intègre ou pas ?_ demanda-t-elle, frustrée. Elle savait que ce serait elle. Elle était persuadée que tout ce qu'elle portait, chaque sac qu'elle portait la marquait comme pauvre, et que cela ferait d'elle le bouc-émissaire.

 _Si on joue nos cartes correctement, ce sera toi_ , dit-il.

Bouc-émissaire ou non, elle avait hâte de s'échapper du Terrier et d'avoir son propre espace. Chaque fois que ses frères la taquinaient ou que sa mère lui demandait de l'aider avec une corvée, elle était plus déterminée à être répartie partout sauf à Gryffondor. Elle devait s'éloigner de tous ces gens. Lorsque Septembre arriva, elle s'était transformée en une boule de rancœur aux mâchoires serrées et aux bras croisés. Elle était fatiguée que l'on lui mente à propos du dragon qu'elle devrait combattre pour être Répartie et elle était fatiguée que l'on lui répète qu'elle devait rester loin des Malfoy.

La seule personne qui semblait vouloir lui dire la vérité sans la gronder était Tom.

 _Serpentard_ , écrivit-il une dernière fois avant qu'elle range le journal dans son sac abîmé et le hisse sur son épaule. Elle était allée à la gare chaque année, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le train. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait trouver un compartiment. Les malles usées l'irritaient, et elle voulait s'éloigner d'eux, et dès qu'elle le put elle s'arracha de sa famille et de leurs affaires et commença à chercher un endroit où s'asseoir.

La majorité des filles semblaient trop snobs, et elle carra la mâchoire et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et elle dépassa leurs compartiments jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve un où une petite fille blonde était assise, les pieds croisés sous elle, une sorte de laine croisée entre ses doigts. "Il y a de la place," dit-elle. "Sauf si tu veux être avec quelqu'un de plus normal. C'est ce que la majorité des gens fait."

Ginny n'était pas sûre d'avoir une autre option donc elle s'assit. "Je m'appelle Ginny," dit-elle.

"Luna," répondit la jeune fille. Elle tendit la main à Ginny. "J'étais en train de lire à propos de la fabrication de runes avec de la laine, mais je crois que je me suis trompée. Il ne s'est rien passé."

"Qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer ?" demanda Ginny, et elles passèrent la totalité du voyage à passer du livre de Luna à la laine. Ginny considéra l'idée de demander à Tom, mais admettre à sa nouvelle connaissance qu'elle avait un livre sentient semblait être une mauvaise idée, donc elles gloussèrent et essayèrent de trouver elles-même. Rien ne se passa, du moins pas avec les runes, mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, elles étaient amies.

Luna fut répartie à Serdaigle, ce qui ne surprit absolument pas Ginny. Le Choixpeau Magique, bien sûr, voulut la mettre à Gryffondor.

"Serpentard," lui dit-elle.

Il y eut une hésitation. Elle était sûre que l'attente lui semblait plus longue qu'au reste de la Grande Salle. Elle doutait que qui que ce soit y prête attention. Une autre Weasley, elle irait forcément à Gryffondor. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Pourtant, elle n'était plus _tout à fait_ une Weasley. Pas entièrement. Elle avait laissé Tom Riddle entrer trop profondément dans son esprit, et elle pouvait sentir son âme, pressée contre la sienne.

Elle suspectait que si le Choixpeau pouvait lire son esprit, comme tout semblait l'indiquer, il pourrait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait à sa place.

"Tu es sûre ?" lui demanda-t-il enfin. "Toute ta famille est allée à Gryffondor."

"Serpentard," lui répéta Ginny.

Elle put presque sentir le Choixpeau hausser les épaules, puis il cria "Serpentard," et la Grande Salle, qui avait été poliment calme auparavant, tomba dans un silence absolu.

Elle entendit Fred dire "Ça ne peut pas être vrai" tandis qu'un Professeur McGonagall choqué enlevait le Choixpeau de sa tête. Elle se leva du tabouret et marcha d'un pas contrôlé et assuré vers la table des Serpentard. Elle et Tom avait eu un débat sur le fait de se faire remarquer. Il n'y tenait pas. Reste discrète, lui avait-il dit. Presque soumise. Personne ne suspecte ceux qui ne parlent pas beaucoup.

 _Je ne suis pas soumise_ , avait-elle écrit. _Tu devrais travailler avec moi comme je suis vraiment._

Quand bien même, elle suivit son conseil pour cette fois et ne sautilla pas dans la Grande Salle, ni ne jeta un regard arrogant à ses frères bouche-bée. Elle s'assit sur le banc avec les autres Serpentard de première année, croisa les mains sur ses genoux et regarda poliment McGonagall poser le Choixpeau sur un autre élève.

"Psst."

Elle dut être interpellée trois fois avant de daigner se tourner vers Draco Malfoy, qui fit un mouvement de tête vers la place à côté de lui.

"Rouquine," murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas. "Viens ici."

Tom avait semblé savoir que cela allait se passer. _Ils vont vouloir t'utiliser,_ lui avait-il dit. _Laisse-les croire qu'ils peuvent._

Gardant cela en tête, elle présenta ses excuses à sa voisine de table et alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco Malfoy. "Voilà Crabbe, et lui c'est Goyle," dit-il, montrant du doigt les deux garçons bien bâtis avec des sourcils épais et des expressions un peu stupides.

"Tu adoptes des petites première années, maintenant, Draco ?" demanda une jeune fille brune avec une moue déplaisante. "Des rousses, en plus ?"

"Ferme-la, Parkinson," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "J'ai mes raisons."

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit et Ginny nota rapidement la structure du pouvoir. La majorité des Serpentard de deuxième année regardaient Draco pour savoir comment réagir à sa présence, et les première années copiaient les élèves plus âgés. Elle sourit à un beau garçon à la peau noire qui ne suivait pas aveuglément Malfoy. "Je n'ai pas retenu ton nom," lui dit-elle.

"C'est parce que je ne te l'ai pas donné, traître à ton sang," répondit-il avec un rictus qui semblait presque automatique. Elle n'avait jamais vu de pommettes aussi hautes, et son visage était tellement parfait que même ses lèvres pincées étaient magnifiques.

La fille que Draco avait appelé "Parkinson" ricana.

Ginny sourit au garçon dont le sourire s'était élargi sous l'influence de l'approbation de Parkinson. Son visage était joli, effectivement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le défigurerait pas avec des lèvres enflées ou un nez cassé. Fred et George n'étaient pas fair-play, et elle avait appris très jeune à se défendre. Elle répondit, d'une voix la plus plaisante possible, "Fais attention à comment tu m'appelles, ou je m'assurerais que tu n'aies plus jamais besoin d'être poli."

Il y eut une inspiration brutale d'air devant sa menace de la part de plusieurs deuxième années. Draco rit et lui sourit, clairement amusé de la voir se défendre seule. Elle avait le sentiment que dans cette Maison, c'était tuer ou être tué, même si ce n'était que métaphorique.

"Elle est là, non ?" dit un garçon pâle et dégingandé avec des yeux bleus remarquables. "Je doute que le Choixpeau l'aurait placée ici si elle était comme le reste de sa famille." Il lui tendit la main, passant devant Draco. "Theo Nott. Mon père était un Mangemort."

Elle lui serra. "Ginny Weasley. Mon père est un traître à son sang adorateur de Moldus mais j'essayerai de ne pas te juger sur ton père si tu fais la même chose pour moi." Theo éclata de rire et embrassa le bout de ses doigts comme s'ils étaient adultes. Elle rit à son tour et récupéra sa main. Elle aimait ces jeux. Elle savait y jouer. C'était bien plus drôle que de se faire disputer sur son attitude comme à la maison.

"J'approuve, Draco," dit ce Theo. "Tu l'as trouvée où, déjà ?"

"Ce n'était pas moi," dit Draco. Il semblait particulièrement fier de lui. "Mais elle était dans une boutique à chercher ses affaires pour ce trou à rat. Les Weasleys font partie des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, quoi qu'ils disent. Notre Rouquine est une vraie aristocrate. Aussi pure que possible."

"Affreusement pauvre, par contre, si j'en crois ces robes," dit le garçon à la peau sombre. "Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait rapiécer ce qui a déjà été rapiécé."

"Ferme-la, Blaise," répondit Theo. "Il vaut mieux être Sang-Pur et pauvre qu'un riche Moldu comme ton beau-père actuel."

"Ce n'est pas un Moldu," rétorqua Blaise avec indignation et Ginny ricana et s'avança, appuyée sur ses coudes, avant de sourire au garçon.

"Qui est le traître à son sang maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle. "Au moins mes parents ne font qu' _apprécier_ les Moldus ; ils ne les épousent pas."

Ils furent interrompus par le Directeur qui radotait sur l'année à venir et, bien que Draco ait murmuré "vieux fou pompeux" tout bas - un sentiment que Ginny partageait - ils prétendirent tous l'écouter.

Elle déballa ses affaires plus tard ce soir-là, dans une chambre remplie de filles ébahies par ses amis plus âgés, si elle pouvait les appeler ses amis. Ginny n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait de partager une chambre et elle pouvait déjà voir les problèmes que ça allait causer. Mais quand bien même, c'était mieux qu'à la maison. Personne ne flirtait avec elle chez elle. Personne ne l'appelait une aristocrate. En chemise de nuit, elle s'assit sur son lit, tira les rideaux pour s'offrir un semblant d'intimité, et sortit son journal.

 _Je crois que je vais aimer être ici_.

 _Tu es allée à Serpentard ?_ demanda Tom.

 _En effet,_ répondit-elle. _J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai dit au Choixpeau ce que je voulais. Et je suis devenue amie avec Draco Malfoy et Theo Nott._

 _Bien,_ dit Tom. _Bien._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les Weasley réagissent

Ses frères travaillaient vite, Ginny devait bien l'admettre. Ils avaient dû envoyer un hibou à la maison dès qu'ils étaient sortis du Festin de Bienvenue parce qu'elle eut une lettre au petit-déjeuner le lendemain. Ce n'était pas, et elle en était contente, une Beuglante ; sa mère tenait un paquet de papier à Beuglantes prêt et elle n'avait pas peur de l'utiliser. Plus tard, Pansy Parkinson, qui semblait toujours avoir les meilleurs ragots, lui dirait que Dumbledore avait reçu l'une de ces lettres hurlantes lui ordonnant de "remettre ce maudit Choixpeau sur la tête de Ginevra et mettez-la à Gryffondor, là où est sa place." Le hibou que Ginny reçut, cependant, lui disait simplement de ne pas s'inquiéter et que ses parents feraient en sorte que tout s'arrange.

Elle chiffonna la lettre, la jeta sous la table, et demanda poliment à Draco Malfoy de lui passer la marmelade.

"C'est un avare," lui dit Blaise Zabini lorsque Draco continua à en étaler sur son assiette. Il lui passa le bocal lui-même puis baissa les yeux sur sa baguette, qu'elle avait posée à côté de son assiette. "Jolie," dit Blaise. "C'est quel bois ?"

Ginny regarda sa baguette sombre et ouvragée et sourit. Elle adorait sa baguette. Ron avait dû prendre une baguette d'occasion mais elle, en tant que seule fille, avait pu aller tester des baguettes jusqu'à ce que la sienne lui convienne. "De l'ébène," répondit-elle.

"Crin de licorne ?" demanda-t-il, son ton indiquant qu'il était sûr de la réponse.

Ginny garda une expression complètement neutre. "Non," dit-elle. "Plume de phénix."

"Il n'y a rien de mal avec les crins de licornes," dit Draco avec un froncement de sourcil. "Ne sois pas un con, Blaise."

Blaise renifla et se pencha vers Ginny avant dire murmurer audiblement, "Il est juste dégoûté parce que c'est ce qu'il a et qu'il sait que c'est tout mignon et tout doux. Le pauvre petit Draco n'a même pas eu de dragon dans sa baguette."

Elle rit et Draco rougit. Elle se sentit coupable, et Tom aurait été ennuyé si elle perdait cet ami si rapidement, donc elle se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille, "J'ai su que je voulais être à Serpentard quand tu m'as dit que je pourrais."

"Je n'ai rien dit," répondit-il, mais il semblait content, d'une façon particulièrement arrogante, et il offrit un rictus à Blaise qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

"Si," le corrigea-t-elle. "Dans la boutique."

Il sembla encore plus content, et il prit une bouchée de toast avant d'ouvrir sa lettre. Il ne partagea pas son contenu avec les autres, mais Ginny ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Il la fourra dans son sac et lécha la marmelade qui s'était étalée sur ses doigts.

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de Serpentard avait été vrai, en grande partie. Jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy lui dise qu'elle serait peut-être répartie dans sa Maison - qu'elle partageait désormais - elle n'avait jamais considéré d'autres options que l'ennui de Gryffondor. Elle était la septième Weasley de sa génération. Tous ses frères, et ses parents avant elle, et ses oncles morts pour lesquels sa mère pleurait toujours, avaient été à Gryffondor. Elle avait été piégée par cette invariabilité jusqu'à ce que Draco suggère Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que Tom Riddle lui dise qu'elle pourrait être n'importe où. Jusqu'à ce que Tom lui dise que ce serait la meilleure option pour eux deux.

Elle observa la table où tous les étudiants portaient du vert. Si aucun des première années n'avaient d'accessoire aux couleurs de Serpentard, ils en auraient très bientôt. Les jours suivants verraient probablement arriver des hiboux amenant toutes sortes de petites choses que les élèves pouvaient porter pour montrer leur affiliation à leur Maison. Elle ne pensait pas que sa mère lui enverrait des cravates vertes, des broches ou des écharpes dans un futur proche. Si elle avait été à Gryffondor, ils auraient trouvé l'argent, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour lui acheter un objet rouge et or, même s'il était d'occasion. S'il n'y avait pas d'argent, alors le grenier était rempli de babioles aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Maintenant, eh bien, elle supposait qu'elle serait la seule jeune fille à Serpentard sans écharpe aux couleurs de sa Maison. Au moins, sa baguette était neuve.

Ces pensées réjouissantes en tête, elle attrapa son sac et, hochant la tête en direction de Blaise et de Draco, se dirigea vers son premier cours. Blaise la suivit presque immédiatement, balançant son propre sac en cuir sur son épaule.

"Ginny !" Ron la rattrapa dans le couloir. Elle remarqua qu'il portait une cravate rouge et or. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va," répondit-elle.

"On va arranger ça," dit-il. "Juste... Ne t'en fais pas. Maman va venir cet après midi pour parler à -"

"Je ne veux rien 'arranger'," dit-elle, observant Blaise Zabini s'arrêter et s'adosser au mur, ne faisant même pas semblant de ne pas écouter. "J'aime bien Serpentard."

"Ginny," commença Ron, avant de s'interrompre et de jeter un regard noir à Blaise. Elle supposa qu'il connaissait l'autre deuxième année grâce à leurs leçons en commum. Son regard lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et qu'il voulait que le garçon s'en aille. Blaise sourit, tout simplement, plein d'arrogance et de confiance en lui. L'inquiétude mal placée de Ron devenait soudain embarrassante et Ginny commença à lui en vouloir de venir lui parler. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grands frères lui dictant ses faits et gestes.

"Les autres élèves sont très gentils," commença-t-elle, puis elle grimaça à ses propres mots. Elle avait l'air tellement stupide. 'Très gentils'. Qui pensait ça ? Ce n'était même pas vrai. Ils étaient riches et beaux et intimidants, mais ils n'étaient pas _gentils._ "Je les aime bien, en tous cas," ajouta-t-elle, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi cool que Blaise.

La bouche de Ron se tordit. "Tu ne sais pas comment ils sont, Gin," dit-il. "Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Tu sais ce que dit Papa sur les Malfoy et -"

Elle l'interrompit. "Je m'en fiche, de ce que Papa dit. Il dit beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas obligée d'être une débile d'adoratrice de Moldus juste parce que Papa ne peut pas se passer de leurs conneries."

"Papa n'est pas -"

"Je dois aller en cours, Ron," dit-elle. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, tout simplement. "Tu n'as qu'à aller dire à Maman et Papa que je vais bien. J'aime bien Serpentard. Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde."

Blaise se détacha du mur et, avec beaucoup trop d'assurance pour un garçon de douze ans, dit, "Je vais t'emmener. Le château peut être déroutant quand on vient d'arriver."

"Merci," dit Ginny en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Elle allait devoir demander à Tom ce qu'il pensait de Blaise. Il avait quelques idées sur les Malfoy ( _Snobs mais politiquement utiles et plus riches que Crésus_ ), et sur les Nott ( _Calmes et plus dangereux que ce qu'on peut penser. Comme ce que j'aimerais que tu deviennes_.) Il avait sûrement une ou deux observations concernant Blaise Zabini.

Enfin, des observations mise à part la beauté du garçon. Ces pommettes, pensa Ginny tandis qu'elle souriait à son escorte. Ces yeux.

"Ginny," dit son frère, "ta place n'est pas là."

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de sales traîtres à votre sang qu'elle veut devenir comme vous," répondit Blaise. "Va-t'en, Weasley, et va jouer avec Potter. La Rouquine s'en sortira très bien avec moi."

Le visage de Ron prit une teinte cramoisie et il jeta un regard noir à sa sœur. "Si tu laisses ce crétin parler de ta famille comme ça, peut-être que tu as vraiment ta place chez les serpents."

Blaise prit un air faussement contrarié et se tourna vers Ginny. "Est-ce que je t'ai offensée ?"

"Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu moins vulgaire," dit-elle. L'expression de Ron devint arrogante jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute : "Pas que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toi, mais -" elle s'interrompit et contrôla sa propre arrogance. Ron commença à enfler de colère à nouveau.

Blaise sourit. "Je passe trop de temps avec Crabbe et ses amis," dit-il. "Des gens très vulgaires. Désolé."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu m'emmènes en cours ?" répondit-elle, et le duo se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose, laissant Ron derrière eux.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Les Malfoy interviennent

Lorsque le hibou grand-duc démesuré de Malfoy fonça sur la table des Serpentard plus tard dans la semaine, Ginny ne leva même pas les yeux. Elle avait déjà appris que la mère de Draco lui envoyait des petits gâteaux tous les jours, des gâteaux outrageusement bons, et qu'il les partageait dans la Salle Commune après le déjeuner. Draco avait un goût indécent pour le sucre, mais s'il était un enfant arrogant et brusque à qui l'on n'avait jamais dit non, il était aussi intelligent et il savait comment se faire des amis.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le hibou déposa un paquet devant elle qu'elle réagit, et elle pensa d'abord que ce stupide oiseau avait donné le colis à la mauvaise personne. Elle fixa le hibou qui tourna son bec d'un air de dédain typiquement aviaire et s'envola avant qu'elle ait pu lui donner un morceau de bacon.

"Bon," dit Pansy d'un air impatient, "tu vas l'ouvrir ou pas ?"

"Je..." Ginny regarda l'étiquette sur le colis. D'une écriture presque aussi élégante que celle de Tom, elle était au nom de 'Ginevra Weasley'. Elle jeta un regard à Draco qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire un peu trop innocent. Elle décida de s'occuper de lui plus tard, et délia les ficelles, avant de déplier le papier. A l'intérieur, il y avait une cravate verte, une broche verte également, et une écharpe verte et argent luxueuse. Elle passa sa main sur la laine la plus douce qu'elle ait jamais vue et elle déplia une petite note sur du papier ouvragé et épais.

 _Miss Weasley,_ disait la lettre. _Il m'a été rapporté que votre famille a été peu compréhensive par rapport à votre Répartition._

Elle se dit que c'était l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit à Poudlard ignorait que sa mère était venue rendre visite à Dumbledore et hurler son indignation tandis que son père se tenait derrière sa femme, tordant un chapeau entre ses doigts. Elle savait que tout le monde était au courant que ses frères refusaient de lui parler depuis ; il était possible que certains ne sachent pas que Ron, Fred et George laissaient leurs yeux glisser sur elle quand ils se croisaient comme si elle n'existait pas, mais Ginny était persuadée que ses amis avaient remarqué, même s'ils n'avaient rien dit.

 _Nous ne pouvous tout simplement pas permettre à une jeune dame comme vous de ne pas se sentir chez elle à Serpentard et, si votre preopre famille décide de ne pas vous offrir de petits cadeaux pour montrer votre appartenance à la meilleure des Maisons, alors Lucius et moi prendrons le relais. Affectueusement, Narcissa Malfoy_

Ginny passa ses mains sur l'écharpe et souhaita pouvoir enfouir son visage dans le tissu. Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir froid avant de la recevoir. Elle voulait désespérément porter cette chose parfaite et magnifique.

"Il fait encore un peu chaud pour l'écharpe," dit Pansy, l'air jaloux.

"Je vais aller la mettre dans ma malle après le petit-déjeuner," approuva Ginny. "Je n'en aurai pas besoin avant quelques mois."

Elle reposa la lettre dans la boîte, sortit la cravate et essaya de se souvenir de la façon de la nouer.

"Attends," dit Theo Nott, et, se penchant, il la noua rapidement et proprement. "Les filles ne le font jamais correctement." Elle jeta un regard à la table de Gryffondor pendant que Theo lui mettait sa cravate et émit des bruits d'admiration, espérant que l'un de ses frères la regardent. Ils devaient avoir remarqué qu'elle avait reçu un colis.

Percy n'était pas là et Ron et les jumeaux lui tournaient le dos. Elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. Tom l'avait prévenue que ça risquait de mal se passer, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. A présent, elle le croyait.

Très bien, pensa-t-elle. Je suis orpheline, comme lui. Elle pouvait presque sentir le goût de la colère dans sa bouche.

Elle tourna son attention vers sa propre Maison et remercia Theo pour son aide, épingla la broche sur sa robe elle-même, et passa avidement la main sur la douce laine de l'écharpe avant de refermer la boîte. Elle avait une écharpe à ses couleurs. Sa mère commençait habituellement les pulls de Noël en Août, mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé de laine comme celle-ci. Ginny avait l'habitude de vêtements qui grattaient, qui étaient trop raides, qui étaient _pratiques._ Cette écharpe avait probablement besoin de sorts spéciaux pour la nettoyer et cette idée fit courir un frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette écharpe était un luxe.

 _Je n'ai jamais eu d'écharpe aussi belle,_ écrivit-elle plus tard, après avoir assisté à ses leçons et mangé son dîner et remercié Draco d'avoir été adorable.

"Ce n'est pas normal," lui avait-il dit, "que tu n'aies pas de cadeau. Tout le monde en a."

Draco, avait-elle réalisé, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la pauvreté. Il pensait que ses parents étaient simplement mesquins de ne lui avoir rien envoyé après la Répartition. Il comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas autant d'argent que lui, qu'elle avait des livres d'occasion, mais il ne comprenait absolument pas que cela voulait dire que sa mère ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre d'acheter des cravates, des rubans et des chaussettes aux couleurs de Serpentard et les lui envoyer. Elle l'enlaça simplement et lui dit que la prochaine fois peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander si elle était d'accord avant de demander à _sa_ mère de lui envoyer des choses.

"Tu n'es pas en colère, si ?" avait-il demandé, probablement nerveux à l'idée d'avoir fait un faux pas. Pansy, Daphné et même Tracy, il savait comment elles fonctionnaient. Mais elle ? La petite rouquine qu'on lui avait dit d'approcher avec sa famille pathétique à laquelle elle devait toujours tenir, même s'ils étaient froids avec elle ? C'était un mystère.

Elle n'était pas en colère.

 _J'adorerais que tu la touches, Tom. Elle est glorieuse,_ écrivit-elle dans le journal.

Les mots disparurent et l'écriture souple de Tom prit leur place. _Je suis content que tu l'aimes. Tu devrais toujours avoir le meilleur._

 _On devrait avoir le meilleur_ , le corrigea-t-elle.

 _On devrait_ , approuva-t-il. _Et on l'aura. Quand il sera temps._

 _Je me sens coupable,_ admit-elle. _Ma mère fait tous ces pulls. Chaque année, Papa dit, "elle les tricote avec amour." Et c'est vrai. Et je sais que la mère de Draco ne m'a pas envoyé ça parce qu'elle m'aime, mais j'aime plus cette écharpe que tout ce que ma mère a fait pour moi._

 _Non_ , répondit Tom. _Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle veut t'utiliser. Tu es un trophée politique parce que tu es le premier membre de ta famille à être Répartie à Serpentard depuis très longtemps._

Ginny fixa ces mots. Ils lui faisaient un peu mal, mais pas autant que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'une femme comme Narcissa Malfoy se souciait d'elle. Même sa propre famille ne semblait plus se soucier d'elle. _Je devrais être bouleversée, non ?_

 _Laisse-les t'adopter_ , suggéra Tom. _Cela nous sera utile quand tu seras plus vieille. Envoie-leur un mot de remerciement. Sois gracieuse._

Il y eut une longue pause et il ajouta autre chose.

 _Ta mère aurait pu te tricoter une écharpe verte, Ginny. Elle a choisi de ne pas le faire._


	5. Chapitre 5 - Les Trois Frères

L'école, décida Ginny cet automne, n'était pas si mal. Elle apprenait de nouveaux sorts et charmes, mémorisait du vocabulaire, et écrivait beaucoup trop de devoirs. Elle apprit à faire semblant de se soucier de ce que pensaient ses camarades de classe, bien qu'à la vérité, elle ne les aimait pas du tout.

 _Elles sont tellement bêtes,_ se plaignit-elle auprès de Tom. Il était toujours compatissant lorsqu'elle parlait du manque de valeur des autres personnes.

Mieux que tout cela, elle flirtait avec les garçons de deuxième année. Elle _apprenait_ à flirter avec les deuxième année, et apprenait qu'elle était particulièrement douée. Elle savait que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais c'était juste tellement amusant, et elle se sentait puissante en voyant ces garçons batailler pour avoir une chance de flirter en retour.

Tom semblait principalement amusé par ses interrogations concernant le garçon qu'elle préférait : Draco, Theo ou Blaise ? Elle n'intégrait pas Greg Goyle et Vincent Crabbe dans l'équation et cela semblait l'amuser aussi. Elle lui demanda un jour si l'écouter parler d'autre chose que de leurs plans l'ennuyait.

 _Dis-moi ce que tu veux_ , lui dit-il. _Je suis là pour écouter._

Alors elle flirtait avec Draco et laissait Blaise placer son bras autour d'elle et laissait Theo, ses longues jambes étirées devant lui, lui expliquer un devoir de potions, mais c'était à Tom qu'elle faisait confiance et à Tom qu'elle parlait vraiment. Une vie en tant que petite soeur faisait qu'il était naturel pour elle d'être entourée de garçons, et une vie en tant que petite soeur lui avait appris à ne pas leur faire confiance.

Ses propres frères, évidemment, n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Alors que l'automne disparaissait et que les jours devenaient suffisamment froids pour qu'elle puisse porter l'écharpe que Narcissa Malfoy lui avait envoyée, Ron l'avait vue et lui avait jeté un regard particulièrement mauvais. "C'est un de tes petits copains qui t'a donné ça ?" avait-il demandé, la coinçant dans la bibliothèque, Harry Potter semblant mal à l'aise derrière lui.

Draco avait un _truc_ à propos de Harry Potter, et, comme tout le monde à Serpentard, Ginny avait appris à ne pas parler du garçon en sa présence. Potter avait eu la permission de jouer au Quidditch une année avant les autres, s'était plaint Draco, même si son père lui avait permis d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard avec une collection de balais si chers que Ginny n'arrivait même pas à y croire. Harry Potter était le chouchou des professeurs, se plaignait Draco, alors qu'il était connu de tous que le Professeur Snape enlevait régulièrement des points à Gryffondor parce que Harry Potter avait l'audace d'exister. Ginny avait mentionné _une seule fois_ que Potter était venu chez elle pendant l'été et Draco avait geint pendant une heure. Blaise s'était penché vers elle et avait murmuré, "On essaye de ne pas le lancer."

Quand Ron la confronta par rapport à son écharpe, elle lui sourit, puis à Harry, et dit, d'une voix aussi douce que possible, "La mère de Draco me l'a offerte. Elle a dit qu'il était honteux que ma propre famille ne m'ait pas offert d'écharpe." Elle jeta un regard éloquent à l'écharpe rouge et or autour du cou de Ron et il eût la grâce de rougir.

Harry en portait une aussi, et Ginny se demanda brièvement s'il l'avait achetée ou si sa mère l'avait tricotée. Elle avait cru comprendre que sa propre famille ne s'en serait pas souciée outre mesure. "Comment ça va, Harry ?" Elle avait eut un coup de coeur pour lui pendant l'été. Il était le héros qui avait tué un monstre, et il était plus vieux qu'elle, mais maintenant elle avait l'habitude des garçons plus vieux et Harry n'était plus que l'obsession irritante de Draco à ses yeux.

"Ça va," marmonna Harry, embarrassé.

"C'est toujours nous, ta famille," dit Ron. "Pas eux. Tu dois te souvenir de ça."

Ginny n'était pas sûre d'aimer particulièrement cette famille désormais.

 _C'est comment, d'être orphelin ?_ demanda-t-elle à Tom un peu plus tard.

 _C'était difficile quand j'étais petit, j'étais souvent seul_ , lui dit-il, _mais ça m'a renforcé. C'était plus tolérable quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard et appris que j'avais un monde à moi._

 _Notre monde,_ lui dit-elle.

 _En temps voulu._

Si Ron était accusateur et mauvais, elle pensait qu'il se considérait encore comme son frère, ce qui aidait un peu. Fred et George étaient pires.

Fred se glissa sur un siège à côté d'elle dans la bibliothèque un après-midi, alors qu'elle travaillait sur l'un de ses devoirs sans fin. George l'imita de l'autre côté, et elle se sentit piégée. Ces deux-là étaient un couteau à double tranchant et Ginny regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, mais elle était seule.

"Non, petite soeurette," dit George.

"Aucun de tes petits copains en vue," ajouta Fred.

"Bien joué, ça."

"Les faire tous te suivre comme des petits chiens."

"Mais on attendu qu'ils soient tous partis pour pouvoir te parler," dit George.

Elle croisa les bras et les regarda, un frère après l'autre. De tous ses frères, ils étaient les pires. Ron était brusque et Percy était condescendant et Bill était un amour avec sa soeur tellement plus jeune que lui, mais George et Fred pouvaient être cruels. Ils aimaient voir jusqu'où ils devaient aller pour la faire pleurer quand elle était petite, et elle avait appris à ne jamais, jamais sembler touchée parce qu'ils disaient ; ça les poussaient simplement à faire plus. Sa mère n'avait jamais aidé. "Débrouille-toi," avait été son ordre après avoir mis les enfants dehors.

"Tu peux pas être un serpent," dit Fred. "Pas si tu es une Weasley."

"Les Weasley sont toujours à Gryffondor. Même Percy."

"Les Prewett, aussi."

"Tu t'es bien amusée, mais maintenant il est temps d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui dire que tu veux être Répartie à nouveau."

"Hermione a vérifié," dit Fred. "Ron lui a demandé. Ca s'est déjà vu."

"C'est dans le Règlement," ajouta Fred.

"Le Règlement ?" s'indigna-t-elle, ébahie. "Depuis quand vous vous souciez du règlement, vous deux ?" Elle se pencha et attrapa son sac, repoussa sa chaise en arrière, et se leva. "Essayez de faire rentrer ça dans vos têtes de pioche : J' _aime_ être à Serpentard. Je _veux_ être moi-même. Je ne suis pas un clone comme vous tous."

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et elle ajouta avec mépris, "Mais ça vous ne pouvez même pas deviner ce que c'est."

 _Parfois je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'ils m'aiment_ , écrivit-elle ce soir-là. _Il n'y en a toujours que pour Percy qui est un Préfet et garder Fred et George loin des ennuis et ce gentil Ron et le merveilleux, héroïque Harry Potter._ Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être Draco quand elle se plaignait ainsi de Harry mais Tom écoutait. _Harry Potter a tué Voldemort. Il est tellement merveilleux. On est tous libres et heureux grâce à lui._

 _Ce Harry Potter a tué Lord Voldemort ?_ lui demanda-t-il. _Tu en es sûre ?_

 _Ben,_ écrivit-elle _, il a disparu. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça s'il n'était pas mort_?

 _Mort et disparu, ce sont des choses bien différentes,_ dit Tom. _Je me demande ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé._

* * *

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos mots de soutien. J'adore traduire ce petit bijou et j'espère que vous éprouverez autant de plaisir à le lire.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le Miroir

_Tom_ , écrit Ginny. _A quoi tu ressemblais ?_

Elle avait commencé à se poser la question. Il était impossible de passer autant de temps avec son groupe de garçons futiles et de ne pas penser à celui qui était son confident le plus proche et son meilleur ami, celui qui avait des plans pour elle. Elle aimait ses plans ; elle avait hâte qu'ils portent leurs fruits. Il lui parlait comme si elle était une politicienne brillante, respectée et admirée, et pas une pauvre traître à son sang. Il visualisait un futur avec ses mots et elle lisait le journal et esquissait un sourire. Elle serait une grande Lady. Tout le monde l'aimerait, et aurait un peu peur d'elle. Elle savait que sa question était futile. Son apparence n'avait pas d'importance. Il était son Tom. _Son_ Tom. Et pourtant.

 _Je suis sûr qu'il y a des photos_ , dit Tom.

Il y en avait. Elle avait passé des jours à trouver des références concernant Tom Riddle dans les archives du château. Brillant. Préfet en Chef. Orphelin. Il avait été tout ce qu'il lui avait dit être ; il avait même un peu diminué ses exploits. Aucun Tom Riddle n'était montré comme un jeune membre brillant du Ministère dans les vieilles copies de la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Tom Riddle n'était jamais allé aux réunions d'anciens élèves et n'était pas apparu dans les colonnes 'où sont-ils maintenant' du journal de l'école. Il avait mis un peu de lui dans le journal, reçu son diplôme, et disparu.

Elle se disait que la magie requise pour placer un fragment de soi-même dans un journal n'était pas couverte par les cours de Sortilèges.

Elle se disait que l'homme qui avait disparu n'était pas allé élever des Mandragores dans un recoin du monde.

Durant toutes ses recherches elle avait trouvé des photos de lui, bien sûr, mais les photos de l'école ne montraient que des groupes de garçons en uniforme. On pouvait à peine distinguer ses traits. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu déterminer était sa peau pâle et ses cheveux sombres.

 _Elles ne sont pas terribles_ , se plaignit Ginny en écrivant dans le journal. _Toutes petites, en noir et blanc, et elles ont du grain. Ce n'est pas comme voir quelqu'un. Je veux te voir._

Le journal sembla hésiter. _Je peux te montrer_ , écrivit-il enfin. _Mais tu dois me laisser sortir. Je vais devoir prendre de ta puissance pour avoir la force de prendre une forme corporelle._

Ginny n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais elle s'en fichait. Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle écrivit, _Fais-le. Je veux te voir._

 _Regarde dans le miroir._

Les mots n'étaient pas écrits dans le journal ; elle pouvait les entendre dans son esprit comme si quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle et avait murmuré dans son oreille, et le son de sa voix, sombre et chaude et entremêlée d'humour qu'il semblait l'inviter à partager, la fit sursauter. Elle laissa le livre ouvert sur le lit où elle était assise, les rideaux fermés comme toujours pour lui laisser de l'intimité, et se dirigea vers le petit miroir qui était suspendu au-dessus de sa commode. Pour une fois, aucune de ses camarades bavardes et pénibles n'étaient aux alentours, et elle pouvait se regarder en paix.

Elle était dans le reflet, comme toujours. La peau pâle, les cheveux roux, les yeux marrons. Elle était une enfant solide et peu intéressante, avec une griffe sur le nez et un peu de saleté sous un de ses yeux qu'elle avait frotté auparavant. Elle eut un petit sourire devant le ruban de soie verte autour de sa queue de cheval ; Theodore l'avait noué autour de ses cheveux au petit-déjeuner avant de tirer sur les mèches et de faire une blague sur le caractère des rousses.

A côté d'elle, cependant, il y avait une sorte de fantôme. Le garçon pâle était plus vieux qu'elle, et si parfait que sa gorge se serra. Comment on pouvait être aussi... symétrique ? Blaise était le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais vu, et même Draco attirait le regard, mais Tom ne semblait même pas réel. Un beau visage avec des pommettes hautes et des yeux d'un bleu profond souriait derrière son reflet. Son sourire aurait pu adoucir même le coeur le plus froid, aurait arraché n'importe quel secret à son âme, aurait mené les dieux eux-mêmes à la perdition. Il leva une main translucide pour repousser une boucle brune de son front et toucha ses cheveux à elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas sentir sa main, et elle se tourna pour voir à côté d'elle mais il n'y avait personne. Tournant son regard à nouveau vers le miroir, il lui sourit à nouveau alors qu'il soulevait une mèche de ses cheveux. _Je peux te voir aussi, comme ça,_ murmura la voix dans sa tête. _Oh, Ginevra, quelle beauté tu vas devenir. Toi et moi, nous allons te transformer en un couteau acéré auquel les gens supplieront de se couper, et ils te remercieront pour le privilège._

"Tu as quel âge ?" demanda-t-elle, ensorcelée, incapable de détourner ses yeux de lui.

Il haussa les épaules. _Je ne suis pas sûr. J'avais seize ans quand j'ai mis une partie de moi dans le journal_ , dit la voix. _C'était il y a des décennies mais j'ai passé presque tout mon temps dans... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Depuis que je suis né ? Je pourrais être ton grand père. En années que j'ai vraiment expérimenté ?_ Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. _Peut-être dix-sept ?_ Il passa sa main fantomatique dans ses cheveux à nouveau et elle pouvait presque le sentir cette fois. _Trop vieux pour toi, Ginevra, et même si tu seras magnifique, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Concentre-toi sur tes petits deuxième année et je vivrai chastement tes romances à travers toi lorsqu'elles arriveront._

Elle hocha la tête et fixa le garçon dans le miroir. Plus ils restaient ainsi, plus il semblait devenir solide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente étourdie. Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent, le monde autour d'elle devint blanc, et le sol s'approchait d'elle à une vitesse alarmante. _Ginevra_ , l'entendit-elle dire d'un ton angoissé et choqué et puis elle tomba dans un univers de noirceur alors qu'elle tombait, tombait, et tout devint silencieux.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Le Quatrième Frère

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une scène particulièrement étonnante. Ses camarades de dortoir étaient regroupées autour d'elle, émettant des exclamations irritantes, une préfète lui tenait la main, et le Professeur Snape lui jetait un regard noir. "Peut-être que vous souhaitez m'expliquer pourquoi vos amis vous ont trouvée inconsciente par terre," dit-il avec un rictus. Ses yeux avaient une note de réelle inquiétude, bien cachée. Elle supposait qu'avoir la perle politique des Weasley malade ou morte sous sa responsabilité ne se refléterait pas bien sur son image.

"J'étais en train de regarder dans le miroir," commença-t-elle, "et tout est devenu blanc."

Il lui jeta un regard scrutateur puis se tourna vers la préfète. "Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie," ordonna-t-il. "Laissez Pomfresh la droguer avec l'une de ses répugnantes concoctions et vérifier qu'elle va bien." Il regarda Ginny d'un air colérique, apparemment décontenancé qu'elle ait eu l'indécence de s'évanouir sous sa responsabilité, et sortit de la pièce, laissant les première année et la préfète dans son sillage.

"Tu peux te lever ?" demanda la préfète. Elle semblait inquiète à l'idée que la réponse soit négative, possiblement plus pour pouvoir retourner rapidement à ses amis et devoirs plutôt qu'à cause d'une inquiétude sincère pour la rouquine.

Ginny se redressa et attendit que le monde se mette à tourner ou redevienne blanc, mais, même si elle se sentait plus faible que jamais, elle allait relativement bien. Elle se leva tout à fait et dit, "Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires."

La préfète hocha la tête et marmonna quelque chose vis à vis du fait qu'elle avait l'air à moitié morte et que Pomfresh la garderait probablement toute la nuit, et que donc elle devrait prendre ses devoirs. Ginny récupéra son livre de sortilèges et ses notes de métamorphose avant de les fourrer dans son sac. Sa main flotta au-dessus du journal, toujours ouvert sur son lit et apparemment vide. Dès qu'elle le toucha, des mots apparurent.

 _Ginevra. Tu vas bien ? Je n'ai pas réalisé... Je suis désolé. Vraiment._

Elle ramassa le livre, le referma, et le glissa dans son sac.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh émit un bruit d'irritation, mais, à part sa pâleur et son épuisement, ne put rien trouver qui n'allait pas. "On dirait que quelque chose a absorbé votre énergie vitale," dit la matrone, exaspérée, "mais je ne peux rien trouver." Elle décida que Ginny devait rester dormir là, et elle lui ordonna de s'allonger avant de placer une collection de fioles à côté d'elle. "Je demanderai à l'un de vos frères de vous amener le dîner, ma chère," dit-elle. "Assurez-vous de boire toutes ces potions. Elles devraient vous revigorer un peu."

Ginny attendit que l'infirmière soit partie pour sortir le journal et l'ouvrir.

 _Ginevra !_ Si un journal pouvait avoir l'air de donner des ordres, alors il en était l'exemple parfait. _Dis moi que tu vas bien._

Elle attrapa sa plume et nota _, Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse refaire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _J'ai dû utiliser ton âme - ta vie - comme source d'énergie pour apparaître et que tu puisses me voir._ Les mots disparurent et il y eut une petite pause. _Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te causer du tort._

Ginny pouvait sentir sa main tremblait d'épuisement lorsqu'elle écrivit, _Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?_

 _Parce que j'ai besoin de toi._ La réponse fut rapide et sincère. _Je ne peux pas réaliser nos plans sans toi._

 _Je suppose qu'un livre ne peut pas être au pouvoir,_ répondit-elle.

 _J'étais très inquiet,_ dit-il. _Tu devrais te reposer. Je te sens faiblir._

Elle ferma le livre et ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le ciel s'était assombri et Percy était assis sur une chaise aux côtés de son lit, un plateau en équilibre sur ses genoux. Il avait la même expression, les mêmes lèvres serrées, que quand Fred et George faisaient exploser des choses ou commettaient des méfaits. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "C'est toi," dit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas révéler quoi que ce soit alors elle garda un ton neutre au lieu de laisser transparaître le fait qu'elle se souciait encore de sa famille.

Il la borda lorsqu'elle s'assit, et raffermit un oreiller derrière elle, et lissa les couvertures, puis enfin souleva le plateau qu'il avait posé par terre pour le poser sur ses genoux. "Tu devrais faire plus attention," dit-il en la regardant avec inquiétude. "Tu ne manges probablement pas assez. Le stress de Serpentard est en train de t'affecter."

"J'aime bien être à Serpentard," dit-elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses épaules se tendre et le plateau glissa légèrement sur ses genoux. Elle avait cru que Percy serait le seul à comprendre ; jusque là, il ne l'avait pas coincée quelque part pour la forcer à sortir de sa Maison. Il semblait, cependant, que Percy était l'une de ces personnes qu'elle devrait perdre en n'étant pas répartie à Gryffondor.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. "Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi," ajouta-t-il. "Je sais que notre famille n'a pas été... Pas été très gentille. Ça a dû être difficile, avoir l'impression de devoir défendre ce que tu es devant nous."

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et baissa le regard vers son plateau jusqu'à ce que le picotement qu'elle ressentait disparaisse. Elle leva sa cuillère et remua la soupe claire avec des morceaux de bœuf flottant à l'intérieur puis dit, "Je suis désolée. J'ai cru que tu étais comme eux."

"Eh bien," dit-il, "Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai mes propres buts et ils ne sont pas voués à être enfermés dans un terrier avec un travail sans avenir et trop d'enfants." Il enleva une peluche de ses robes. "Ou causer le chaos avec des objets infernaux fabriqués dans ma chambre."

"Trop d'enfants ?" demanda Ginny. En tant que la dernière de la lignée, elle devait être la trop des trop.

Percy rougit un peu mais tint sa position. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire," dit-il. "Papa et Maman peuvent à peine se permettre de garder un toit au-dessus de nos têtes. S'ils avaient eu moins d'enfants -"

"Ou si Papa n'était pas aussi obsédé par les Moldus et s'il n'était pas resté dans ce département pourri," ajouta Ginny.

"Ou ça," admit Percy. Il n'aimait pas parler de la façon dont le manque d'ambition de son père l'irritait ou de la façon dont il faisait de son mieux pour être le meilleur en tout était pour prouver que _lui_ n'était pas un petit bureaucrate avec un intérêt embarrassant et particulier pour des trivialités sans valeur. Il sourit à sa soeur et changea de sujet. "J'échangerais Fred, George et Ron et je te garderais," dit-il. "Tu es la meilleure des sœurs."

"Ta seule soeur," répondit Ginny. "Donc, la meilleure par défaut." Elle prit une inspiration. "Tu es le meilleur des frères."

"Mange ta soupe," dit-il. "Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini et je ramènerai le plateau." Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Tu es ma sœur, Gin, peu importe ta Maison."


	8. Chapitre 8 - Les Projets de Vacances

"Tu restes ici ?" demanda Draco, regardant Ginny d'un air confus. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il parlait des vacances de Noël, de ce qu'il allait faire, du voyage à Paris que sa famille avait prévu, de comment sa mère décorait toujours le Manoir avec un thème particulier. Une année, le thème était la neige, et elle avait ensorcelé les escaliers pour produire une illusion de neige qui tombait du plafond, jusqu'à la pièce qui abritait le plus gros des sapins de la maison - elle en installait plusieurs - pour qu'entrer dans la pièce soit comme un parfait jour d'hiver, avec de gros flocons blancs que l'on pouvait attraper avec la langue. "J'ai trop hâte de voir ce qu'elle a préparé cette année," disait-il. Il était moins enthousiaste vis à vis du bal traditionnel de Noël. Les Malfoy invitaient des politiciens, des législateurs et des artistes connus et c'était, disait-il, très ennuyeux. "Je dois rester deux heures cette année," gémissait-il. Cependant, même devoir se sociabiliser avec des adultes qui lui demandaient comment était Poudlard avec une voix très claire et très enjouée semblant réservée aux bambins les plus idiots était toujours mieux que de devoir _rester_ à Poudlard _seul._

"Je ne peux pas les voir," confessa-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa un peu la tête. "Je suppose que je ne suis pas très courageuse," dit-elle, essayant d'étouffer un rire. "Pas une Gryffondor, tu sais."

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir à être _courageuse_ pour rentrer chez toi," dit Draco, bouleversé pour elle. Il avait hâte d'être à Noël et savait qu'il était censé être gentil avec elle et que ses parents avaient des plans vis à vis d'elle mais il l' _aimait bien_ , aussi. Il était triste qu'elle n'ait pas une maison aimante dans laquelle rentrer. Ginny Weasley était drôle et audacieuse et volait plus vite que n'importe quelle autre fille, et même n'importe quel autre _garçon_ sauf lui, et même essayer de rester à sa hauteur lui faisait peur.

C'était une bonne peur, ceci dit. Quand ils faisaient la course et qu'il la battait, à un cheveu, il se sentait heureux et en vie et ébahi qu'elle soit aussi douée sur un balai avec un an de moins que lui. Comment sa famille pouvait-elle manquer à quel point elle était merveilleuse ?

"Ils ne vont pas me lâcher," dit-elle. "J'ai déjà écrit à ma mère et je lui ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et que ce serait mieux que je reste et que je travaille pendant que tout est plus calme et elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien." La voix de Ginny trembla un peu. Draco pouvait bien voir qu'elle avait espéré, juste un peu, que sa mère lui dise qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre, que la famille était importante à Noël et que non, elle ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard. Ses espoirs avaient été déçus et maintenant elle devait faire face aux fêtes seule.

Draco lui attrapa la main. "Je vais revenir," dit-il.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. "Tu ne peux pas," dit-elle. "Tu vas à _Paris_."

Il haussa les épaules. "J'y suis déjà allé," répondit-il. "C'est juste une ville bondée comme les autres."

Ginny continua à protester. "Tes parents ne vont pas te laisser revenir," dit-elle. "Tu as des projets. C'est ta _famille_."

Draco lui serra la main. "Tu ne peux pas être toute seule," répondit-il. "Pas pendant toutes les vacances. C'est pas normal. Je dois rentrer pour le bal et le jour de Noël mais après je reviendrai. Et je vais t'envoyer des cadeaux. Plein de cadeaux." Il ne lui dit pas que ses parents seraient ravis de le voir revenir au château et continue de se rapprocher de la première Weasley à Serpentard depuis des générations. Il ne lui dit pas que les yeux de ses parents brilleraient lorsqu'il leur dirait qu'elle avait peur de rentrer chez elle pour les fêtes. "On pourra aller voler quand il neigera," dit-il. "Faire un aller-retour jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite." Ses parents seraient heureux, et puis, Blaise semblait penser qu'il avait la priorité sur elle, d'après la façon dont il l'emmenait en classe et s'adossait aux murs quand elle faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune. Ce ne serait pas si mal, de passer du temps avec elle sans avoir de la compétition.

Peut-être même qu'elle le laisserait lui voler un baiser. Il était presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé Blaise parce que si c'était le cas, l'autre garçon s'en serait vanté.

Elle fut touchée par cette offre jusqu'à ce que Tom éclaircisse la situation. _Il est intelligent,_ écrivit-il. _Ou alors, ses parents le sont._

 _C'est mon ami_ , répondit-elle furieusement.

 _Et aussi un Malfoy,_ dit Tom. _J'ai connu son grand-père. Ils ne font jamais rien sans avoir au moins trois bonnes raisons._

 _Ça me rappelle quelqu'un,_ dit Ginny.

Elle put presque entendre Tom soupirer. _Ne lui fais pas confiance,_ dit-il. _Pas entièrement._

 _Tu as dit que c'était une bonne idée de rester,_ l'accusa-t-elle. _Tu as dit que rentrer à la maison serait affreux._

 _Et j'ai raison._ Les mots apparurent, de l'écriture parfaite de Tom, et elle les toucha du doigt, visualisant le garçon aux cheveux sombres et à la voix chaude en train de les écrire. Elle souhaita pouvoir l'entendre. _Tu veux vraiment passer tes vacances à te justifier et à être coincée par Fred et George ?_

Elle avait été la victime de plusieurs sorts de la part de Fred et George à l'école, et elle devait bien admettre que l'idée d'être coincée dans une petite maison avec eux sans pouvoir s'échapper serait horrible. Tom lui avait appris quelques sorts qui n'étaient _pas_ au programme mais elle avait l'impression que si elle en utilisait un contre l'un de ses frères sa mère serait furieuse. Elle n'était même pas censée utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, et certainement pas ceux qu'elle avait appris de façon extra-scolaire.

Elle aimait bien apprendre tout ça. Les cours normaux étaient comme marcher - marcher lentement sur un sentier familier - mais ce qu'elle apprenait avec Tom lui donnait l'impression de voler.

 _Vole avec Malfoy,_ dit Tom. _Amuse-toi. Mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi pendant que l'école est presque vide._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est_? demanda-t-elle.

 _Je veux que tu vérifies s'il y a toujours une porte secrète dans des toilettes pour filles._


	9. Chapitre 9 - Le Basilic

Ginny dut poser le journal en équilibre sur son genou quand elle visita les toilettes que Tom lui avait suggérées. Bien sûr, c'étaient celles qui étaient constamment hors service parce qu'un satané fantôme passait son temps à les inonder. "Stupide Mimi," marmonna-t-elle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan du fantôme qui faisait en sorte que ces toilettes étaient inaccessibles juste parce qu'elle passait son temps à se lamenter sur son sort. Au moins le sol était sec ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

 _Et maintenant ?_ écrivit Ginny.

Il y eut une longue pause. _Il y a toujours une plaque sur le mur avec un dessin de serpent ?_

Ginny chercha et finit par hocher la tête puis, avec une grimace devant le manque de praticité de leur moyen de communication, écrivit _Oui._

 _Je veux que tu l'ouvres._

Ginny fixa le journal. _Explique-moi,_ écrivit-elle enfin. Et Tom expliqua. Il y avait une chambre, lui dit-il. L'entrée se trouvait derrière cette plaque. Il pouvait les faire entrer, et voulait vraiment y aller parce qu'il voulait vérifier que le Basilic était toujours en vie. Il voulait lui parler.

 _Le quoi ?_ Ginny se dit qu'elle avait dû mal lire. _Tu veux aller voir un monstre ?_

 _Mon monstre,_ dit-il. _Il m'obéit._ Il y eut une autre pause et il finit par admettre, _Enfin il m'obéissait quand je n'étais pas dans un livre._

Le basilic, expliqua-t-il, écouterait tous ceux qui parlaient Fourchelang mais il savait qu'il était le seul. C'était une langue magique, pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait apprendre comme le Français. On naissait Fourchelang, de la même façon qu'on naissait Métamorphomage.

Ginny n'était pas ravie. _Je ne vais pas descendre dans une chambre dégoûtante cachée sous les toilettes de cette crétine de Mimi juste pour aller voir un serpent géant que je ne peux pas contrôler parce que, contrairement à toi, je_ ne parle pas aux serpents.

 _Tu n'aimes pas Mimi non plus ?_ demanda Tom.

Ginny allait fermer violemment le livre quand une autre phrase apparut. _Et si tu pouvais lui parler ?_

Cela l'intrigua suffisamment pour qu'elle s'attarde un peu. _Comment ça ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _Tu vas devoir me laisser sortir à nouveau,_ dit-il. Elle allait refuser ; la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait laissé sortir du journal, elle s'était évanouie dans son dortoir. Le faire à nouveau dans des toilettes hors service pendant les vacances de Noël semblait incroyablement stupide. _Je ne vais pas te faire de mal,_ ajouta-t-il. _Tu n'es pas assez forte pour que je devienne solide donc je ne vais même pas essayer. Mais tu peux me laisser me glisser dans ton esprit comme je l'ai fait il y a un moment chez toi. Tu ne pourras pas me voir mais je pourrai parler à ta place._

Ginny détourna les yeux du journal et étudia son propre reflet. Ses yeux bruns la fixèrent en retour avec inquiétude, nervosité et curiosité. Après un moment, elle écrivit, _Fais-le._

Elle put le sentir se glisser dans ses pensées. _Laisse-moi le contrôle,_ dit-il et elle put entendre sa voix chaude et amusée dans sa tête. Elle essaya de s'expliquer plus tard comment cela avait pu se produire, mais elle ne put jamais vraiment trouver les mots pour le décrire. C'était comme si elle avait reculé et que Tom s'était glissé dans son corps, comme s'il s'agissait d'un gant qui n'était pas tout à fait à sa taille mais qui était quand même adéquat. Il se déplaçait avec un pas plus léger que le sien, avec une grâce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore, et quand il s'approcha pour toucher les serpents sur le mur elle pouvait les sentir sous ses doigts.

 _C'est bizarre_ , lui dit-elle. Il semblait agir avec précaution, vérifiant si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir.

Il acquiesça - elle acquiesça ? - en réponse à ses mots mentaux et il siffla vers le mur. Les serpents se rétractèrent, un tunnel s'ouvrit, et, mettant une main sur le côté de l'ouverture, il demanda, _Prête, Ginevra ? Il y a un toboggan pour descendre mais ce n'est pas dangereux._

Elle s'insurgea intérieurement à l'idée d'avoir peur d'un _toboggan_ mais quand il ne répondit pas et attendit simplement, la main sur le côté du trou dans le mur, elle réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle _pense vers lui_ directement pour lui parler. _C'est bon,_ dit-elle, et à ces mots il poussa son corps vers le bord et ils s'engagèrent dans une chute mêlée d'une glissade vers les entrailles de Poudlard. Il faisait noir et l'air était humide et Ginny se demanda si ce n'était pas dû aux incessantes inondations de Mimi.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en bas et atterrirent avec un bruit mat, Ginny pensa, _Je n'aime pas ta caverne secrète, Tom._

Elle put entendre son rire. _Donne-moi dix minutes et je retournerai dans mon livre sans me plaindre. Ce serait inutile de descendre jusqu'ici et de ne pas vérifier si le Basilic va bien, et si je m'en vais maintenant tu ne pourras pas le contrôler. Je préférerais qu'il ne te tue pas._

 _Et tu préférerais ne pas rester dans un journal dans un endroit paumé._

 _Précisément_ , dit-il, puis il - elle ? - siffla à nouveau.

Ginny se dit qu'il était très irritant d'être possédée par un garçon qui parlait une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne saisit pas un seul mot, quand il ouvrit la porte, quand il appela le Basilic, ni quand la créature hideuse arriva, à demi éveillée et léthargique. Être Tom semblait l'immuniser contre la magie de la créature et elle siffla et il siffla et une sorte d'arrangement sembla transparaître de ce qu'ils disaient, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait car elle ne comprenait même pas ses propres sifflements. Il s'avança pour caresser la créature et elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit visqueuse, mais les écailles étaient sèches sous ses doigts. Elle était choquée que le fait de caresser la créature soit plaisant, mais encore plus choquée lorsque le serpent sembla être ravi sous sa main.

L'échelle pour grimper jusqu'aux toilettes était trop longue, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi et que Ginny remit Tom dans son journal, elle était épuisée.

 _Tu vas bien ?_ Les mots l'attendaient lorsqu'elle s'assit en tailleur dans son lit et ouvrit le journal ce soir-là.

 _Je vais bien_ , écrivit-elle en retour. Puis, _c'est pénible de devoir parler comme ça._

Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Merci de votre soutien._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Nastesia_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Noël

Noël à Poudlard était quelque chose de solitaire. Ginny avait l'habitude du bruit et de l'agitation, et que trop de personnes soient amassées dans une pièce trop petite. Elle avait l'habitude du pudding de Noël et du sapin abritant des cadeaux à bas prix.

Bon, elle avait mangé du pudding, se dit-elle, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans la Grande Salle avec les autres laissés pour compte qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Elle ne les connaissait pas, et personne ne lui parla. Ils étaient tous perdus dans leur propre solitude, une douzaine de personnes seules dans la même pièce.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de messages ou de cadeaux. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un colis qui contenait son pull de cette année. Au moins, il était d'un gris morne, contrairement à celui des années précédentes, marron et rouge ; elle supposait que c'était déjà ça. Sa mère essayait quand même, même si elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tricoter un pull vert Serpentard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre, donc quand un hibou entra et laissa tomber un colis sur son coude elle faillit sursauter. Elle attendit d'être retournée dans son dortoir pour l'ouvrir et faillit couiner quand elle en sortit sept petites boîtes, toutes emballées dans du papier vert et du ruban argenté. _Je voulais être sûr que tu aurais quelque chose à ouvrir,_ disait la note dans le paquet. _Ils sont tous un peu débiles, cela dit. On se voit bientôt. D._

Elle défit les rubans lentement, essayant de faire durer le plaisir de recevoir des cadeaux d'un _garçon_ , et déballa une Chocogrenouille, un livre qui avait sûrement été suggéré par sa mère, un jeu de cartes explosives, un petit dragon en peluche qui bougeait les ailes, un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, un Vif d'Or d'entraînement, et un bracelet de perles en verre. Elle fourra l'une des dragées dans sa bouche et ouvrit son journal pour le dire à Tom.

 _Joyeux Noël,_ lui dit-il, et il la laissa être surexcitée par le fait que Draco Malfoy lui avait offert des cadeaux. Elle lui demanda de lui parler de ses Noëls quand il était enfant et il lui dit simplement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, que les histoires de l'orphelinat étaient trop sombres pour qu'il l'embête avec ça, et il lui demanda de lui parler des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus. Elle passa son doigt sur les mots et souhaita, et ce n'était pas la première fois, que Tom soit une vraie personne.

Il était _réel_ , bien sûr, mais un livre ne tenait pas compagnie. Parler aux autres lui manquait. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir des gens autour d'elle, qu'il s'agisse de sa grande famille dans une petite maison ou un dortoir empli de filles, même si elle n'aimait pas ces filles et elles ne l'aimaient pas en retour. Le silence de Poudlard pendant les vacances l'irritait. La voix de Tom dans sa tête lui manquait. Tout était mieux que ce silence opressif.

Draco Malfoy rompit cette solitude le lendemain, lorsqu'il entra d'un seul coup, laissa tomber une pile de choses par terre, et s'écroula à côté d'elle dans le canapé de la salle commune. "Je t'ai manqué ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire suffisant qui la fit rire, et elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il couine.

"Merci, espèce d'abruti," dit-elle. "Les cadeaux étaient géniaux."

"J'en ai un encore mieux que les autres," dit-il, "mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire."

"Sur la tombe de Merlin," répondit-elle, puis elle glapit de plaisir lorsqu'il se leva, fouilla dans sa pile d'objets, et en sortit une boîte à gateaux avec un pudding au chocolat à moitié mangé à l'intérieur.

"Je l'ai volé," dit-il. "Meilleur gâteau du monde."

Ils mangèrent, puis s'emmaillotèrent et partirent voler, à ras du sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas être vus du château. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer que quelqu'un décide de s'assurer que les premières années ne volent pas. Ils n'avaient pas encore été attrapés, mais ils savaient bien qu'il fallait qu'ils restent vigilants. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle et s'installèrent dans une cabane abandonnée depuis longtemps pour les protéger du vent, leurs visages étaient roses de froid. Draco posa son balai en équilibre contre le mur de pierre et se mordit la lèvre en la regardant. Ginny se sentit soudain nerveuse et, malgré le froid de l'air, put sentir ses mains devenir moites, tandis que le garçon légèrement plus vieux qu'elle qui était revenu pour elle au château s'éclaircissait la gorge. Elle souhaita pouvoir demander à Tom quoi faire.

"Tu ne t'es pas sentie trop seule ?" demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire, ici ?"

"Si," répondit-elle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, une tentative futile pour paraître nonchalante et imperturbable, et réussit seulement à avoir encore plus froid quand le gel des pierres anciennes pénétra sa cape et ses vêtements.

Est-ce que Tom avait froid parfois ? se demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il faisait froid dans un journal ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait seul lorsqu'elle ne lui parlait pas ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Est-ce que ses amis de son époque lui manquaient ?

"L'année prochaine tu pourras venir avec moi," lui proposa Draco. "Ma mère a dit qu'elle était d'accord. Elle a dit que ta famille ne devrait pas te laisser rester ici toute seule. Que les Sang-Purs ne font pas ça." Il frotta ses pieds sur la neige et envoya voler un peu de poudreuse et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le cuir de ses chaussures semblait très cher. "Ma mère peut être un peu... Elle a ses idées, tu vois ? A propos de ce que les gens sont censés faire et ce qu'ils sont censés aimer et tout." Ginny acquiesça. Sa mère avait des idées aussi. Elle avait l'habitude des mères avec des idées. Elle avait même l'habitude des mères qui recueillaient les enfants des autres. Sa mère à elle avait recueilli Harry Potter et la mère de Draco allait la recueillir, elle.

Draco était encore en train de parler. "Mais elle est géniale, tu sais. Vraiment géniale."

Ginny frissonna à cause de la neige et hocha la tête à nouveau. Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'approcha d'elle avant de prendre sa main gantée. "Tu es plutôt géniale aussi," dit-il. "Est-ce que Blaise... Est-ce que vous deux...?"

"Non," répondit Ginny. Elle était de plus en plus perturbée et voulait _vraiment_ parler à Tom. "On est juste... Je veux dire, je sais pas. Il m'emmène en cours et tout mais..." Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit, "Mais tu es celui qui m'envoie des cadeaux et revient pour passer les vacances avec moi."

Draco hocha la tête et renifla légèrement à cause du froid. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment procéder et Ginny pouvait _presque_ entendre la voix exaspérée et chaude de son meilleur ami en train de dire, _Embrasse-le avant de geler._

Alors elle le fit. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'elle frôla ses lèvres contre les siennes puis il prit de l'assurance. Ses lèvres étaient rugueuses et gercées, probablement à cause de l'hiver, et leurs nez se cognèrent. "Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer," dit-elle. "J'ai froid."

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?_ lui demanda Tom plus tard, amusé, comme d'habitude.

 _C'était froid_ , répondit-elle. _Et humide. Et un peu dégueu._

 _Ça s'améliorera,_ lui promit-il mais lorsqu'elle lui demanda des détails, il refusa d'élaborer son propos.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Draco se plaint

En général, Draco boudait quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, et en l'occurrence, ce qu'il voulait s'appelait Ginevra Weasley. Et il était quasiment sûr qu'elle l'aimait bien aussi - enfin en tous cas, elle devrait, parce qu'il avait _un an_ de plus qu'elle, et c'était un Malfoy, et elle, elle était juste en première année - mais elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le démarquer des autres. Elle l'avait embrassé pendant les vacances, ils avaient passé des journées entières ensemble, à voler et à explorer des passages secrets dans le château, mais dès que tout le monde fut rentré, elle avait éparpillé son attention autour d'elle. Blaise l'emmenait toujours en classe. Theodore s'asseyait toujours avec elle aux repas et lui tirait les cheveux. Elle ne le traitait pas comme quelqu'un de spécial et il était particulièrement irrité par ce fait. C'était offensant. C'était _injuste_.

Il se plaignit auprès de sa mère, s'attendant à de la compassion, mais tout ce qu'il reçut en retour fut un rappel d'inviter la jeune fille aux vacances de Pâques et s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas d'allergies alimentaires parce qu'après l'incident avec cette chère Millicent ils se devaient de faire attention.

Millie était allergique aux fraises. Après un repas chez eux, son visage avait été couvert de boutons rouges. Le souvenir était cuisant.

Narcissa fut plus ouverte avec Lucius. Elle lui passa les jérémiades de Draco et son mari réussit presque à contenir son rire. "Pauvre garçon," dit-il. "C'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut."

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, tous deux compatissants. Draco pouvait être parfois un peu une horreur, et même si c'était de leur faute, et de leur éducation indulgente, ils le reconnaissaient quand même.

"Ça ira," dit Lucius en relisant la lettre très irritée, dont certains mots étaient soulignés et d'autres étaient en capitales, comme si les lettres minuscules ne pouvaient pas expliquer correctement à quel point il était injuste que cette fille ne veuille pas d'un petit ami stable à onze ans. _Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien,_ disait la lettre de Draco. _C'EST PAS JUSTE._ "Je lui apprendrai à savoir travailler pour avoir quelque chose, et ça lui fera chérir ces choses encore plus en vieillissant. Si elle lui tombait dans les bras maintenant, il s'en lasserait vers ses quinze ans."

"Plus tôt que ça," rectifia Narcissa.

"Le plan est sur le long terme," dit Lucius. "Pas pour donner une cavalière pour le Bal des Enfants du Ministère à notre fils."

Narcissa fit la moue. Elle faisait partie du comité d'organisation de ce maudit événement depuis trois ans maintenant, et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'en sortir, on lui rappelait qu'il était d'une importance capitale pour les familles des Mangemorts suspectés de garder des liens forts avec la communauté. L'influence politique découlait directement des réseaux et des connaissances, peu importe la pureté du sang, et ça impliquait de tenir des œuvres caritatives et assister aux bons dîners. Draco, grâce au ciel, n'était pas encore suffisamment âgé pour aller au Bal des Enfants, mais bientôt il le serait et non seulement elle devrait organiser une fête pour les rejetons fatigants de bureaucrates, mais en plus elle devrait voir son propre enfant tisser des liens avec eux.

Assister à la détresse du clan Weasley, et les voir s'agripper à leur fausses perles tandis que Draco escorterait la seule fille de leur famille audit événement rendrait peut-être la tâche moins pénible. Narcissa espérait que la petite Ginevra ait meilleur goût que sa mère et nota dans un coin de son esprit d'emmener la fillette faire les boutiques quand elle serait un peu plus vieille. Même si l'enfant ne pourrait pas s'offrir grand-chose, elle apprendrait à reconnaître la couture de qualité et les lignes adéquates pour que, lorsqu'elle serait intégrée correctement à leur cercle, elle ne leur fasse pas honte.

"Le long terme est toujours compliqué," répondit-elle simplement. "Les enfants ont des idées, et, plus inquiétant encore, ils n'ont jamais trouvé de corps. _Il_ pourrait ne pas être parti pour toujours."

Lucius hocha la tête. "C'est un pari," reconnut-il. "Mais attirer à nous la première Weasley depuis des centaines d'années -"

"Depuis toujours," le corrigea Narcissa. "J'ai vérifié."

"Depuis toujours," répéta-t-il en hochant la tête, "dans la Magie Noire serait un vrai coup d'état. Ça vaut le risque qu'on prend, je pense. Et s' _Il_ revient, on proclamera que nous avons fait tout ça avec _Ses_ intérêts en tête."

"Je dois admettre que s'Il restait introuvable, ça ne me dérangerait pas," murmura Narcissa.

La Magie Noire était une chose, mais un psychopathe avec un complexe de Dieu était quelque chose d'autre. Elle aimait la politique, même si son rôle impliquait plus d'oeuvres de charité que de réunions au Magenmagot. Les Black, comme les Malfoy, tiraient les ficelles de leur monde depuis longtemps et Albus Dumbledore était un opposant de taille. Il avait réussi à entraîner avec lui Sirius, son idiot de cousin, qui se lamentait à présent en prison, conséquence directe de ce mauvais choix ; bien que quiconque avec un demi cerveau savait que ce stupide garçon n'avait pas tué tous ces gens. Sirius n'aurait jamais tué de Moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'il était instable, sa violence avait toujours été personnelle ; il était un Black, après tout, même s'il avait atterri du côté lumineux de la dernière guerre. Leurs inimitiés étaient souvent personnelles.

"Les choses sont toujours plus faciles sans toute cette... passion," dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Lucius et elle étaient mariés depuis longtemps, et il lui lança un long regard de côté, qui disait bien qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Sur cette question, comme sur beaucoup d'autres choses, ils étaient d'accord.

"Je suppose que tu as donné des conseils à Draco concernant la cour de cette jeune fille," lui dit-il, retournant à leur sujet initial.

Narcissa rit. "Non," répondit-elle. "Je lui ai rappelé de l'inviter chez nous et je n'ai pas mentionné ses difficultés sociales de petit garçon. Que cette petite le voie comme un potentiel amoureux, un frère de substitution ou un ami ne change rien à mon plan, qui consiste à l'emmener manger une glace, et m'assurer de lui acheter un chapeau très cher qu'elle adorera et portera partout. Tout le monde saura qu'il viendra de nous."

"Petit trophée politique," dit Lucius, le ton affectueux pour sa femme et les mots quelque peu ambigus.

"Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de la Magie Noire," mumura Narcissa. "Il est probablement trop tôt pour le lui demander, cela dit." Elle prit la lettre des mains de son mari et sourit à nouveau devant la colère de son fils. "Nous devrions organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour elle et inviter tous leurs petits copains de Serpentard."

"Oh, la joie de mettre les Weasley dans une position délicate," dit Lucius. "La vie est merveilleuse."

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup de votre soutien dans cette aventure_


	12. Chapitre 12 - Conflit avec Hermione

Ginny avait pris le temps d'écrire les sorts qu'elle devait apprendre dans son journal, et Tom avait une opinion sur chacun d'entre eux. Celui-ci était inutile. Celui-là était un bon début pour un travail plus avancé. Elle devrait apprendre un autre sort silencieusement.

 _Tu es pire que McGonagall_ , se plaignit-elle un jour.

Et c'était vrai. Il était sans pitié, c'était presque une obsession, et la magie était plus importante pour lui que n'importe quoi d'autre. S'il avait eu un système respiratoire, il aurait respiré de la magie. S'il avait eu un cœur, il n'aurait battu que pour la magie. En l'occurrence, il n'avait que des mots, mais ils concernaient tous la magie et le fait qu'elle devait être la meilleure. _Tu es le septième enfant,_ avait-il dit, pour la pousser à aller plus loin, lorsqu'elle n'arriva pas à lancer un sort que les étudiants normaux n'essayaient pas avant leurs ASPIC. _Ça devrait être naturel pour toi._

 _Ce n'est pas parce que tu es coincé dans un livre que moi aussi,_ avait-elle répliqué.

Il bouda pendant plusieurs heures après ça, et ne voulut plus lui reparler jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui présente ses excuses et lui promette de faire plus d'efforts.

Elle tint sa promesse, mais même les étudiants les plus rigoureux avaient besoin d'une pause, et, pendant l'une de ces journées parfaites d'hiver où le soleil se reflète sur la neige si fort qu'elle étincelle et où personne ne se soucie du froid mordant, Ginny prit sa pause.

Les yeux plissés en protection du soleil brillant, Ginny sortit dans la cour pour se détendre entre ses leçons. La main de Theo était placée sur le bas de son dos et elle leva la tête pour lui offrir le sourire, sourire pour lequel elle s'était entraînée des jours devant le miroir. Elle aurait probablement ignoré le bruit indigné et moqueur que fit Ron si la main de Theo ne s'était pas brutalement tendue contre sa colonne vertébrale.

"Comment tu fais, pour supporter les amis de ton frère ?" demanda-t-il en montrant Ron de la tête. Ginny regarda derrière elle et fit la moue. Comme d'habitude, Ron était avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

"Je ne suis pas obligée," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Est-ce qu'elle vient chez toi ?" demanda Theo avec dégoût, la lèvre retroussée.

Ginny regarda la Née-Moldue aux cheveux touffus, avec son sac trop rempli et ses dents de castor, et se souvint de la façon dont la jeune fille avait été gentille mais condescendante l'été précédent. "Ça lui arrive," admit Ginny. "Mais tu sais comment sont mes parents. Ce n'est pas comme si on me demandait mon avis sur les invités."

Theo fit la moue à son tour et lui reconnut ce point. "Je suppose que non." Il baissa les yeux vers elle et demanda avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix, "C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi pendant les vacances ?"

Ginny haussa les épaules ; il serait facile de dire que c'était la raison, mais une partie têtue de sa personne l'empêcha de le faire. Elle se fichait que Hermione soit Née-Moldue. Elle était pénible, et c'était une je-sais-tout autoritaire, et tout cela faisait qu'elle était antipathique. Elle coupait la parole aux gens, et n'admettait jamais qu'elle pouvait ne pas savoir quelque chose. "Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été invitée," dit Ginny. "Je ne voulais juste pas qu'on me dise encore et encore à quel point c'est dommage que je ne sois pas une parfaite petite Gryffondor comme eux."

"Qui voudrait être à Gryffondor ?" demanda Theo. "Même les meilleurs ne sont que des tyrans débiles. Et la façon dont Dumby leur lèche les pieds me rend malade." Il changea sa voix pour imiter le directeur, quasiment universellement adoré, de façon cruelle. "Et à Harry Potter, cent points pour s'être levé ce matin."

Ginny gloussa, heureuse de ne pas avoir à défendre Hermione à voix haute. "Oui, je ne voulais vraiment pas y être," dit-elle. "Et Percy n'est pas comme ça."

Theo haussa les épaules devant sa défense de son grand frère. Le préfet dégingandé n'enlevait pas de points injustement aux Serpentard et c'était probablement tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Il ne savait pas que Percy lui souriait toujours. Ni que Percy lui avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Il y avait, réalisa-t-elle, des choses que même les garçons riches de deuxième année ne savaient pas.

Il n'y aurait probablement pas eu de confrontation si Ron n'avait pas crié, "Hé, Gin, laisse ton crétin de petit ami et viens ici. Hermione veut te poser une question."

Ginny fit la moue et commença à s'éloigner d'eux mais Theo la poussa légèrement vers son frère et ses amis, donc elle fronça le nez et leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'avança quand même vers le trio, son camarade quelques pas derrière elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione sembla un peu décontenancée par le ton qu'elle avait pris mais elle se reprit et dit, "Tous les coqs de Poudlard sont morts pendant les vacances et je sais que tu y étais, donc je voulais te poser des questions à propos de -"

"Pourquoi je saurais quoi que ce soit à propos de _coqs_ ?" demanda Ginny. "Tu es trop _bizarre."_ Elle croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille, le souvenir des coqs sanguinolents ancré dans son esprit. Ils étaient bruyants et ils avaient essayé de s'échapper, et Ginny avait été obligée de les tenir pendant qu'elle leur tranchait la gorge et elle avait mis du sang sur ses gants préférés, tout ça parce que Tom avait eu peur qu'ils tuent son crétin de Basilic. La peur qu'Hermione se rende compte qu'elle était la coupable, et ce que cela pouvait impliquer, rendit Ginny cruelle. "C'est pas suffisant d'être laide, tu dois être bizarre aussi ? Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai passé mes vacances dans le _poulailler_ ?"

Theo renifla, amusé, et Ginny rougit, soudainement _persuadée_ que Draco avait dit à tous ses camarades de classe qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Abruti.

"Je veux juste comprendre," commença Hermione, mais Ginny l'interrompit.

"Comprendre quoi ? L'élevage de poulets ? Allez demander à ce crétin de Hagrid que vous aimez tant. Il sera content de votre attention, et moi contente que vous me laissiez tranquille."

"Ginny," dit Ron, choqué, alors que Theo ricanait.

"Elle n'est plus uniquement ta petite sœur maintenant, la belette," dit-il. "C'est l'une des nôtres, maintenant, et _nous_ ne passons pas notre temps avec des _animaux de ferme_."

"Ferme-la, toi," dit Ron, la voix basse et colérique. "Peut-être que tu as vraiment ta place à Serpentard, après tout."

Ginny déglutit, blessée par le venin dans sa voix, même si elle savait qu'elle avait été mauvaise, et que Ron défendait toujours ses amis. Il l'avait défendue, elle aussi, mais plus maintenant. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ses précieux Gryffondor.

"Tout ceux qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard, Gin", ajouta Ron. "Est-ce qu'après on va te voir faire de la lèche à Lucius Malfoy et parler de Magie Noire ?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que je me fiche des coqs que je fais de la Magie Noire," dit Ginny. Tuer des coqs, peut-être, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle se concentra sur sa colère contre son frère et sur la façon dont il l'avait éloignée dès qu'il l'avait pu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. "Peut-être que si Papa n'avait pas été si obsédé par les Moldus et leurs conneries, on aurait pas besoin de faire de la lèche à Lucius Malfoy, et ce serait lui qui nous en ferait. On fait partie des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, nous aussi..." Elle se tourna vers Theo qui avait l'air approbateur. "Allons-y. Ça ne sent pas bon dans cette partie de la cour."

 _Stupide sorcière_ , écrivit-elle à Tom plus tard. _Tout le monde l'adore parce qu'elle est si douée. Ma mère est toujours en train de parler d'elle, Hermione ci et Hermione ça et prends un autre biscuit Hermione et pendant ce temps-là c'est Ginny viens m'aider avec la vaisselle. Elle est riche, elle aussi._

Tom aspira les mots et les remplaça par les siens. _Chaque chose en son temps, Ginevra. On aura tout ce qu'on veut. Mais tu dois d'abord apprendre la magie._


	13. Chapitre 13 - Rivales

_Je la déteste._ écrivit Ginny avec tellement de force que sa plume faillit transpercer le papier de son journal. _Je la déteste. Je la déteste. Je la déteste. Je la déteste._

 _Qui ?_ demanda Tom.

Que Ginny soit la pupille des garçons de Serpentard de deuxième année n'était pas passé inaperçu parmi les filles de sa maison. Les deuxième année la traitaient comme un petit chiot que les garçons avaient adopté ; elles accrochaient des rubans dans ses cheveux et riaient derrière leurs mains lorsqu'elles lui apprenaient à se moquer des Serdaigle boursouflés d'importance et des Gryffondor éternellement turbulents. Déjà bien plus versées en politique que les étudiantes de première année, Pansy et Daphné et le reste de leur année voyaient bien que Ginny avait été adoubée par Narcissa Malfoy et tiraient leur comportement de là.

Les filles avec lesquelles Ginny partageait une chambre, cependant, ne voyaient que le fait qu'elle obtenait l'attention qu'elles convoitaient, une attention qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à comprendre. Pendant des mois, leurs rancœurs avaient pourri, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite chef avec des boucles blondes et un nez en trompette demande, "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de venir d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang ? Juste pour savoir." Les mots avaient semblé innocents, et elle avait été suffisamment intelligente pour garder sa pique dans l'intimité de leur dortoir, et cela avait ouvert la porte à un torrent d'insultes. Ginny était pauvre. Ginny avait de vieux vêtements. Ginny avait de vieux livres. Est-ce que c'est un journal de _garçon_ ? Ginny n'avait pas de _vrais_ amis. Et ainsi de suite.

Ginny n'avait jamais aimé les filles de son dortoir parce qu'elles lui semblaient incroyablement stupides. Elle n'avait jamais considéré le fait que sa propre approche de la politique sorcière était due au fait que Tom Riddle lui chuchotait des idées et des suggestions ; elle voyait seulement que les filles avec lesquelles elle vivait ne comprenaient rien, et elle les catégorisait comme des idiotes à cause de ça. Combiné avec sa popularité auprès des garçons, cela avait attiré la haine.

Tom, qui comprenait les garçons et cultivait les amitiés masculines, n'avait pas réalisé que Ginny devait traiter d'une différente façon. Elle écrivit, écrivit et écrivit encore sa rage et sa souffrance que ces filles se moquent de ses cheveux, de ses chaussures et de son sac, et même de la magnifique écharpe que la mère de Draco lui avait offerte. "C'est triste," avait dit la petite reine des abeilles, "ça met juste en valeur le fait que tous tes autres vêtements soient nuls."

 _On les tuera_ , écrivit-il enfin.

 _Tom !_ Ginny était choquée. _On ne peut pas faire ça._

 _On ne peut pas être attrapés,_ la corrigea-t-il. Les mots disparurent et un dessin bâclé prit leur place. Tom n'était pas un bon artiste mais la silhouette en bâtons d'une fille avec de longs cheveux pointant une baguette vers une autre silhouette en bâtons était suffisamment claire, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il ajouta un éclair sortant de la baguette. Il effaça la cible puis la redessina allongée sur le sol.

 _Je ne vais pas la tuer_ , écrivit Ginny, bien que, pour être honnête, l'idée était tentante. Comment osait-elle, cette affreuse fillette, l'ostraciser juste parce que les garçons l'aimaient bien. Juste parce qu'elle était pauvre. Juste parce qu'elle était une Weasley.

Tom était têtu, cependant. _Je sais ce que c'est, Gin. Ils te regardent avec du mépris dans leurs yeux simplement parce que tu n'as pas les bonnes robes ou les bonnes chaussures. Ta famille n'est pas suffisamment impressionnante. Tu es pauvre. Les gens comme nous, nous devons nous faire une place grâce à notre mérite et notre ambition. On doit cultiver le genre de respect que les Theodore Nott de ce monde obtiennent juste en existant._

 _C'est plus facile pour Theo_ , admit-elle. _Il est riche et sa famille a toujours été à Serpentard, et son père est important._

 _Personne ne l'insulte, lui, pas vrai ?_ lui demanda Tom. Elle ne répondit pas et il continua sur sa lancée. _S'ils ne te respectent pas pour tes parents ou pour ton coffre à Gringott's, passe leur l'envie de t'insulter. Fais-leur peur. Fais-leur mal lorsqu'ils t'en font._

 _Je ne sais pas,_ pondéra-t-elle.

 _Elles respectent ton petit Malfoy parce qu'elles ont peur de ce que son père peut faire,_ dit Tom. _Pas parce qu'un gamin de douze ans tout mince est intimidant. Mais toi, Ginevra, tu peux être bien plus qu'un aristocrate utilisant l'influence de son père. Tu peux être crainte pour toi-même._

 _Je ne vais pas la tuer,_ répéta-t-elle.

Tom ne continua pas à discuter ce point. Il passa simplement l'heure qui suivit à imaginer des scénarios où elle pourrait faire payer sa petite harceleuse et ne pas s'attirer des problèmes. Lorsqu'il eut fini de l'instruire, les larmes de Ginny avaient séché et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser un petit sourire cruel orner ses lèvres. Cela ferait l'affaire. Elle posa le journal de côté et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Comme d'habitude, sa Némésis était affalée sur son lit, un magasine de mode devant elle et un flacon de vernis à ongles visiblement onéreux à la main.

"Tu t'en vas quémander des faveurs des Malfoys ?" demanda la jeune fille. Elle sourit à l'une de ses sbires.

La deuxième fille leva les yeux de son propre magasine. Il était déjà clair que la puberté ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux et elle passait des heures à essayer de se transformer en beauté. Ces efforts étaient voués à l'échec mais jusque là, elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, et cherchait toujours la bonne crème ou le bon sortilège qui la transformerait. "Bisou bisou ?"

"J'ai entendu dire que cette marque peut brûler ta peau," dit Ginny, montrant du doigt le vernis à ongles de la chef alors qu'elle poussait sa magie pour transformer sans un mot les composants que Tom lui avait suggérés. Aucune des deux filles ne remarqua le léger tremblement de la baguette de Ginny. "Tu devrais faire attention."

"Tu es vraiment trop bête," répondit la gamine. "Ce vernis a été recommandé par Sorcière Hebdo. C'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas te l'offrir qu'il est nocif." Son amie ricana comme pour montrer son accord.

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Je te donne juste un conseil pour que tu ne te blesses pas," dit-elle. "Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal."

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le pinceau, et appliqua une dose généreuse de vernis sur sa main pour prouver que Ginny avait tort. Une seconde plus tard, elle eut une exclamation de douleur tandis que le vernis commençait à brûler sa peau. Elle fit tomber maladroitement le flacon et en renversa plus sur sa personne.

Ginny l'observa avec un sourire calme. "Je t'avais prévenue," dit-elle. "Tu devrais probablement aller à l'Infirmerie."

La fille tint sa main contre elle alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de son lit et vers la porte de leur dortoir, lançant à Ginny un regard noir qui, pour la première fois, arbora une lueur de peur. "Reste hors de mon chemin, Weasmoche," dit-elle.

Ginny s'écarta d'un pas. "Reste en dehors du mien," contra-t-elle doucement en observant la jeune fille fuir vers Madame Pomfresh.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous embrasse.**_


	14. Chapitre 14 - Luna et son collier

"Pourquoi elle ne porte pas de chaussures ?" demanda Pansy en montrant du doigt l'amie de Ginny. Son murmure très audible porta vers tous les occupants de la Salle Commune et la jeune fille assise avec Ginny par terre, les jambes croisées devant elle et entourée de livres de première année, leva les yeux.

"Des gens les ont volées," dit-elle placidement. "Il fait chaud aujourd'hui donc ce n'est pas grave."

Pansy Parkinson avança le menton alors qu'elle observait la jeune fille aux pieds nus. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale entouraient un visage qui deviendrait beau avec les années mais qui ne l'était pas encore car ses yeux gris semblaient trop grands. "Serdaigle ?" demanda Pansy, indiquant la cravate bleue qui pendait, non nouée, autour du cou de la jeune fille.

"Luna," répondit simplement la jeune fille.

"Qui te vole tes chaussures ?" demanda Daphné Greengrass. Elle se devait de s'inclure dans toute conversation parlant de chaussures ou de chapeaux.

"Mes camarades," dit Luna. "Vous saviez qu'il y a un musée de l'histoire de la chaussure au Canada ?"

Daphné cligna des yeux tandis qu'elle ajoutait mentalement un endroit à absolument visiter à sa liste. Pansy resta concentrée sur l'étrangeté la plus proche. "Tu ne peux pas te balader sans chaussures," dit-elle. "Les gens vont croire que tu es folle."

"C'est déjà le cas," approuva Luna. "Ils m'appellent Loufoca."

Ginny hocha la tête. "J'ai essayé de la persuader de leur lancer un sort mais elle refuse."

Pansy renifla et Theo, heureux d'être distrait de ses devoirs, dit, "Je paris qu'on connaît des choses que vous, les petits première années, ne connaissait pas. On devrait vous apprendre."

Cassius Warrington, un des étudiants les plus vieux qui était allongé sur un canapé avec le livre qu'il était censé lire posé sur son visage, se redressa à ces mots. "Session de sorts ?" demanda-t-il. "On pourrait aller dans l'une des classes que plus personne n'utilise." Quelques minutes plus tard, l'engouement de la mauvaise idée avait gagné tous les élèves dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs, jusqu'à une salle de classe poussiéreuse pleine de bureaux cassés, avec une étagère portant des éditions dépassées de livres à la reliure abîmée, ainsi qu'un long banc. Cassius se considérait comme un sorcier hors pair et leur donna alors une leçon sonore sur la question. Il aurait probablement continué si l'un des élèves, apparemment lassé, n'avait pas suggéré des _duels_ pour montrer aux petits nouveaux ce que les vrais sorciers et les vraies sorcières savaient faire.

Ginny et Luna, qui étaient toutes les deux assises sur le banc, s'avancèrent pour regarder. "C'est rigolo," dit Luna, tandis que Cassius Warrington mettait hors d'état de combattre deux opposants. "C'est presque comme si j'avais des amis."

Pansy, assise de l'autre côté, émit un autre bruit impoli. "Sois attentive et la prochaine fois qu'un de ces crétins de Serdaigle essaye de prendre tes affaires, lâche la bête."

"Ça marche mieux si tu peux les lancer silencieusement," dit Ginny sans réfléchir. "Et tu as des amis. On est tes amis, pas vrai ?"

"Silencieusement ?" Cassius avait entendu son commentaire irréfléchi. "Oui, bien sûr, c'est mieux, mais personne n'apprend ça avant la sixième année. Ne te monte pas la tête."

"Je sais le faire," se vanta Ginny, ses yeux s'étrécissant. "Juste quelques sorts, mais je sais."

"Montre-moi," ordonna-t-il, riant d'elle et souriant aux autres étudiants. "Vas-y, viens te battre."

"Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça," siffla Draco. "Il a plusieurs années de plus que nous."

"Je vais _m'en sortir_ , dit-elle, bien que certains sorts utilisés par son aîné avaient fait un peu peur et elle avait déjà résolu d'en discuter avec Tom. Elle allait s'en sortir quand même. Elle se leva et s'inclina et agita _légèrement_ sa baguette une fois que quelqu'un eut annoncé le début du duel, et Cassius eut une exclamation lorsque le sortilège le toucha en pleine face. Puis elle leva sa baguette - elle avait toujours besoin de prononcer son _A_ _ccio_ , ce qui était gênant parce qu'elle aurait été _beaucoup_ plus classe si elle n'en avait pas eu l'utilité.

Le visage du garçon se fendit d'un sourire. "Je t'aime bien," dit-il. "Tu voles ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle.

"Essaie d'entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine," dit-il. "Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un de petit et de vicieux."

"Tu as quand même besoin de chaussures," dit Pansy à Luna alors que les Serpentard les plus âgés s'en allaient, impressionnés par la Première Année mais ne voulant pas l'admettre. Des réminiscences de 'ça explique pourquoi il y a une Weasley à Serpentard, elle a du talent contrairement au reste de sa famille' suivirent le groupe alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir et laissaient Ginny et ses amis seuls dans la classe.

"Il ne fait pas si froid aujourd'hui," insista Luna. "Et elles finissent toujours par revenir." Elle baissa les yeux vers ses orteils et les remua. "Parfois pas en même temps, cela dit."

"Tu ne peux pas laisser les gens s'en prendre à toi comme ça," dit Draco alors que le bras autour des épaules de l'étrange fillette semblaient le décider. Theo était en train d'essayer de passer des chaussettes aux pieds de la Serdaigle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid et si Theo pouvait être noble, alors lui aussi. "Ils ne peuvent pas prendre tes affaires. On devrait monter dans ton dortoir et leur ordonner de te les rendre."

"Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait," dit Luna. "Mais merci. Tu es très gentil."

"C'est à ça que servent les amis," répondit Draco. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Ginny. "Tu viens chez moi à Pâques, pas vrai ? Ma mère me _harcèle_ pour que tu viennes pour une fête. Et toi tu viens aussi, pas vrai ?" il regarda Luna, dont les yeux s'élargirent.

"Tu m'invites à une fête ?" L'idée était, de toute évidence, absolument délicieuse pour elle.

"Ne t'excite pas trop," conseilla Theo de sa position à genoux à ses pieds, essayant de détourner suffisamment son attention pour pouvoir mettre une deuxième chaussette sur ses pieds glacés. "Narcissa Malfoy insistera probablement pour que tu mettes des chaussures."

 _Une Lovegood ?_ demanda Tom plus tard. _Je ne pense pas connaître cette famille._

 _Elle est très gentille,_ écrivit Ginny. _Elle est super intelligente et porte toujours ce drôle de collier. Il ressemble à ça._ Elle dessina le petit triangle avec un rond et un bâton et Tom marqua une pause.

 _C'est bien d'avoir des amis,_ finit-il par écrire. _Je suis content que tu en aies, parce que ces filles dans ton année à Serpentard sont affreuses, mais cette Luna semble très intéressante._


	15. Chapitre 16 - Le temps passe

Le temps passa. Ginny rentra chez elle pendant les étés, apprenant rapidement à ne pas parler de l'école. Toutes les plaintes concernant les cruautés mesquines des filles avec lesquelles elle partageait sa chambre étaient balayées avec des remarques demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien s'attendre de la part d'une bande de Serpentard. Tous les plaisirs qu'elle tirait de son amitié avec des filles comme Pansy et Daphné étaient balayées par le mépris de Fred et George, qui arguaient que la petite Ginny avait l'impression qu'elle était trop bien pour sa propre famille. Même Luna était catégorisée comme encore plus bête que son apparence, puisqu'elle semblait vouloir passer du temps avec les serpents.

Tous les étés, Narcissa Malfoy organisait une fête d'anniversaire pour elle. Ginny l'attendait avec impatience pendant tout l'été et se sentait vide quand c'était terminé. C'était uniquement chez les Malfoy qu'elle pouvait se détendre et ne pas se préparer à de mauvais sorts de la part de ses frères. C'était uniquement chez les Malfoy qu'elle se sentait valorisée pour la personne qu'elle était, et pas uniquement en tant que fille.

Le premier été, Narcissa avait suggéré d'emmener Ginny pour aller chercher ses affaires scolaires, disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de fille auparavant pour faire du shopping. Tom avait balayé cette explication comme beaucoup trop simpliste.

 _Elle se sert de toi comme faire-valoir_ , avait-il écrit.

 _Je la laisse faire_ , avait répondu Ginny. _Au moins j'en obtiens quelque chose._

Molly Weasley avait jeté un regard aux sacs qui étaient revenus avec elle ce premier été, et tous les étés qui suivirent, mais ne fit aucune remarque, à part formuler l'espérance que Ginny avait remercié cette autre femme.

C'était le cas.

Avant sa seconde année, Ginny avait entouré le cou tendre de Narcissa Malfoy dans une étreinte qu'elle et Tom avaient discuté auparavant. La mère de Draco avait prétendu être confuse par la soudaine démonstration d'affection, mais Ginny avait aperçu la rapide expression de satisfaction dans ses yeux, et la façon dont elle avait subtilement vérifié que les autres femmes du restaurant huppé où elles s'étaient arrêtées pour déguster des boissons pétillantes au citron et un dessert après leur excursion de shopping avaient bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles avaient vu.

Ginny Weasley fut publiquement dans le camp des Malfoy après cela.

Avant sa troisième année, elle avait laissé Narcissa lui acheter une robe de soirée pour le mystérieux événement mentionnée mais non-expliqué sur la liste de fournitures de l'école. Ginny avait déjà réussi à extirper l'information de Percy, qui avait été ravi d'avoir une oreille attentive pour parler de son succès au travail, même si cette oreille appartenait à une petite soeur à peine adolescente.

Tous les autres membres de sa famille méprisaient son ambition mais Ginny avait posé ses pieds sur le bras d'un de leurs canapés branlants et lui avait dit qu'il serait le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie de l'histoire.

Il avait secoué la tête et dit, amèrement, qu'on avait besoin d'une meilleure famille et de meilleures relations que ce qu'il possédait. "Comme les gens que tu connais, Gin," lui avait-il dit. "J'aurais bien aimé dire à ce chapeau de me mettre à Serpentard."

"Prie pour que maman ne t'entende pas," lui avait conseillé Ginny, mais avait gardé le conseil sous le coude. Cela était en adéquation avec ce que Tom lui avait dit, en adéquation avec ce qu'elle voyait chez les Malfoy. Le monde tournait autour des amitiés écolières et des amis avec une réputation si parfaite que l'on ne demandait pas pourquoi ils voulaient une faveur. Arthur Weasley rendait peut-être des services, mais il n'avait pas d'amis qui pouvaient les lui rendre, ou du moins, aucun ami duquel se souciait Ginny.

Narcissa Malfoy, avec ses cadeaux décontractés comme "Oh, j'ai vu ce pull et j'ai pensé à toi. Je ne peux pas le porter avec mon teint, mais il ira parfaitement avec tes cheveux, non ?" le pouvait. Et le ferait.

 _Et un jour,_ écrivit Ginny dans son journal, _ce sera nous qui distribueront des services._

 _Un jour_ , approuva Tom.

Elle envoya des hiboux à Pansy, Daphné et Luna, leur disant de s'assurer que leurs robes étaient correctes, et leur expliquant pourquoi, et lorsqu'elles s'asseyèrent toutes dans le train les ramenant à Poudlard pour sa troisième année elle sourit à Theo et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de faire en sorte que Luna n'ait pas acheté une jolie robe pour rien. Il tira sur sa queue de cheval, de sa façon habituelle, et pour la taquiner lui dit qu'il l'inviterait peut-être à ce mystérieux événement.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir en entendant cela, mais Ginny haussa simplement les épaules et dit que tant que quelqu'un invitait Luna, son cavalier à elle n'avait aucune importance. Pansy poussa légèrement le pied de Draco avec le sien et dit qu'elle avait entendu des rumeurs concernant un bal de Noël.

"Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?" demanda Draco.

Ginny et Pansy échangèrent un sourire et Draco marmonna quelque chose d'impoli concernant les filles et le fait qu'elles soient toutes folles.

Blaise attrapa la main de Ginny. "Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour attendre que ça se passe," dit-il. "Ginevra, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?"

"S'il y en a un," marmonna Draco.

Ginny battit ostensiblement des cils. "Oh, Blaise," dit-elle avec l'expression la plus mièvre possible. "J'en serais ravie."

"On dirait cette idiote de Brown que ton frère n'arrête pas de renifler," remarqua Draco.

"Classe," dit Pansy. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne va pas à un bal avec toi que tu peux te permettre de la comparer à un Bouffondor."

Le regard noir de Draco se porta d'abord sur Pansy, puis sur Ginny, qui sortit l'un de ses nouveaux livres de cours - une grâce de Narcissa Malfoy - et lisait la liste de sort en se rendant compte qu'elle allait à nouveau s'ennuyer cette année-là. Alors que Draco demandait à Pansy d'être sa cavalière à ce bal qui pourrait ou non se produire, Theo demanda, "Il y a quelque chose là-dedans que tu ne sais pas encore faire ?"

Ginny ouvrit la fin du livre, et, ses dents taquinant sa lèvre, admit qu'elle connaissait déjà tout le programme. Les étés étaient longs et elle passait la majorité du temps dans sa chambre à parler à Tom. Sa mère avait confisqué sa baguette tous les ans pour qu'elle "ne puisse pas faire de magie", et le résultat fut que Tom et elle s'entraînaient à utiliser la magie sans baguette.

 _L'orphelinat était morose_ , lui avait-il dit lorsqu'elle avait demandé comment il était devenu si bon à une branche de la magie qui était censée être la plus difficile qui soit. _A part ça, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire._

 _Ne le dis à personne._

Le secret restait souverain. Tom Riddle, ancien Préfet-en-Chef, Fourchelang, son journal, avait des secrets, et était son secret. "Ne fais pas confiance à quoi que ce soit si tu ne sais pas où se trouve son cerveau," ânonnait son père dès qu'il y avait eu un contretemps particulièrement ridicule à son travail, et elle pensait alors à son journal avec plaisir. Elle savait des choses auxquelles ses parents ne pensaient jamais, même pas dans leurs pires cauchemars, et ça lui plaisait.

Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle faisait confiance à Tom. Il l'aidait à gérer les filles dans son dortoir. Il l'avait aidée à devenir amie avec ses camarades plus âgés. Il lui avait appris de la magie si puissante que sa tête en tournait. Et tout ce que faisaient ses parents, c'était la désapprouver parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses frères.

"Tu es géniale," dit Theo, en secouant la tête. "J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as appris si vite."

Elle éclata de rire et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. "C'est un secret," dit-elle. "Comme ce bal."


	16. Chapitre 16 - Tom et Ginny discutent

_Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Blaise,_ écrivit Tom. _Blaise n'est pas mal. Amuse-toi bien avec Blaise._

Ginny lit ces mots avec un sourire en coin. Elle voyait bien, à la façon dont l'encre éclaboussait légèrement le papier lors de la ponctuation, que Tom était contrarié. _Tu aurais préféré Theo ?_

Il ne répondit pas donc elle ajouta, _ou Draco ?_

Elle n'eut toujours pas de réponse et soupira. _Tom,_ écrivit-elle. _Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas._

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites,_ répondit-il. _Tu es une enfant._

 _J'ai quatorze ans_ , écrivit-elle. A présent, c'était sa propre ponctuation qui éclaboussait le papier lorsqu'elle écrasait sa plume contre le journal. _J'ai embrassé deux garçons différents, je suis Attrapeur remplaçant dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je suis quasiment une adulte._

 _Je suis un adulte._

 _Oh, je t'en prie. Tu as dix-sept ans._

Elle ne considéra pas l'absurdité d'affirmer qu'elle était une adulte à quatorze ans mais qu'il n'en était pas un à dix-sept ans. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit son vrai âge. Est-ce que Tom avait grandi pendant leurs interactions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il _faisait_ lorsqu'il ne lui parlait pas ? Elle n'en était pas sûre et il n'avait pas été très ouvert sur la question.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si tu sortais avec quelqu'un,_ ajouta-t-elle. _Et tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, qui est mon petit-ami ?_

Si un journal pouvait soupirer, le sien le fit. Les pages frémirent même dans l'air immobile. _Je n'ai pas toujours été un journal,_ remarqua-t-il. _J'étais humain, il y a longtemps, et j'étais un garçon de seize ans avec tout ce que cela implique._

 _Tu te branlais souvent ?_ demanda-t-elle. Ginny avait beaucoup de frères ; les habitudes des garçons adolescents ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

Il était parfois absolument évident que Tom avait grandi à une époque différente. _Ginevra !_ écrivit-il, son choc apparent, et elle éclata de rire depuis son lit, les jambes repliées sous elle et les rideaux tirées autour d'elle pour un simulacre d'intimité. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lancer un sort de silence pour écrire à Tom et l'une de ses camarades marmonna quelque chose à propos de Ginevra la tarée en l'entendant rire toute seule.

Elle était sur le point de rassembler ses affaires et de se rendre dans le dortoir des quatrième années pour s'habiller pour le Bal de Noël. Aucune des autres Troisième Année de Serpentard n'avait été invitée et Ginny avait eu peur de s'habiller dans son dortoir, alors qu'elles la fixaient avec ressentiment, jusqu'à ce que Pansy dise qu'elle avait eu une idée pour les cheveux de Ginny, et il était devenu évident que les Quatrième Années avaient supposé qu'elle viendrait dans leur chambre.

 _Désolée_ , écrivit-elle, absolument pas désolée.

 _J'avais quelqu'un,_ écrivit-il. _Quelqu'un de proche._

 _Son nom ?_

 _Abbie._

 _Abigail ?_ Ginny prévoyait déjà de parcourir les vieux registres et les photographies les accompagnant pour découvrir ce à quoi cette fille ressemblait. Peut-être que le Tom de la vraie vie s'était marié avec elle, qu'ils avaient eu des enfants et des petits enfants, et que l'un d'entre eux était à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle.

 _Abraxas._

Ginny marqua une pause, fixant le nom du garçon, et ses yeux s'écarquillères. Elle leva les yeux vers ses rideaux, comme si elle avait peur que l'une de ses camarades la voie, et reporta son regard sur le papier.

 _Oh,_ écrivit-elle. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui ne la fasse pas sembler stupide. _Cela ne devait pas être facile, à ton époque._ Elle imaginait que c'était toujours probablement compliqué de ses jours. Elle ne connaissait personne qui soit ouvertement gay à l'école. Pas une seule personne.

 _Il était comment ?_

Tom hésita. _Intelligent,_ écrivit-il enfin. _Déviant._

 _Tu l'aimais ?_

 _On allait régner sur le monde ensemble._ Les mots s'estompèrent avec moins de fioritures que d'habitude. _Je suppose que, d'après ce que tu m'as dit sur la politique actuelle, nous avons échoué._

 _Le Ministre actuel s'appelle Fudge,_ écrivit-elle. _Cornelius, pas Abraxas._ Elle se demanda si elle devait lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Quelle était la réponse sociale la plus appropriée lorsque l'on annonçait à son journal qu'il n'avait pas réussi à régner sur quoi que ce soit, du moins pas à sa connaissance ? Elle décida d'écrire, _Je peux faire des recherches sur lui si tu veux._

 _Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il s'est marié et a eu un fils,_ écrivit Tom. _Il y était obligé, de toute façon. A cause de sa famille._

 _Je suis désolée,_ répondit-elle. Cela lui semblait affreusement tragique. Un amour impossible, une romance interdite que la famille de l'autre garçon n'aurait jamais approuvée. C'était déjà suffisant pour sa vraie version de l'avoir vu se produire. Qu'il ait dû l'apprendre à nouveau en tant que journal, enfermé dans ses propres pages, semblait cruel.

 _J'espère qu'il est heureux,_ écrivit Tom, et il était clair qu'il ne voulait plus s'apensantir sur le sujet.

 _Je peux quand même faire des recherches pour toi,_ dit-elle. _Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas._

 _Je te l'ai dit,_ dit Tom. _Je sais déjà._

 _Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

 _Parce que ton amie Pansy va au bal, pour lequel tu devrais aller te préparer, avec son petit-fils. Enfin, je suppose._

Ginny fixa les mots. _Abraxas Malfoy ?_ écrivit-elle enfin. Elle aurait voulu le savoir avant.

 _C'était il y a longtemps._ Les mots apparurent et elle n'y crut pas vraiment. Ca ne faisait pas si longtemps pour lui. _Essaie de ne pas m'imaginer en train de geindre, Ginevra. Nous étions amis. On s'aimait bien et on avait des projets. Je l'ai remplacé facilement, par toi. J'ai espoir que toi et moi aurons plus de succès que lui et moi._

 _Pas romantiquement,_ dit-elle. _Jamais romantiquement._

Elle avait eu de vagues fantasmes, d'elle devenant attirante pour son meilleur ami et son parfait confident, lorsqu'elle serait plus vieille et plus jolie. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, après tout. Le rêve s'effondra et mourut lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son âge qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas son genre.

 _Eh bien,_ écrivit-il. _Je continuerai à vivre à travers tes propres conquêtes, si ça ne te dérange pas._

 _Mais tu n'aimes pas Blaise,_ remarqua-t-elle.

 _J'ai toujours préféré les blonds,_ répondit-il. _Va t'amuser et essaie d'éviter que tes orteils soient écrasés._

 _Je vais faire ça,_ écrivit-elle. Avant de fermer le livre, elle ajouta, _Je t'aime, Tom. Merci de m'avoir parlé d'Abraxas._


	17. Chapitre 17 - Le Bal de Noël

"Tu es très jolie." Blaise offrit son bras à Ginny lorsqu'elle sortit du dortoir des filles avec une tentative de suavité adulte. Le tressautement nerveux de sa pomme d'Adam le trahit lorsqu'il déglutit, mais elle se sentait nerveuse elle aussi. Blaise portait des robes de soirées qui coûtaient probablement plus cher que le salaire mensuel de son père et, pire encore, il avait fait piercer son oreille pendant l'été et elle doutait que le caillou qui brillait sur son lobe était un faux. Il était toujours le même, celui avec lequel elle flirtait depuis des années, mais il était soudainement intimidant et elle se sentait provinciale en comparaison. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure, "Luna a fait une boutonnière en légumes pour Theo," dans son oreille.

"Est-ce qu'il la porte ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète à l'idée que l'arrogant élitiste l'ait refusé.

"Non seulement il la porte," dit Blaise avec un sourire alors qu'il quittaient la salle commune de Serpentard et rejoignaient le groupe d'étudiants qui montaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle, "mais en plus il a métamorphosé certaines roses du bracelet floral qu'il lui a offert en radis, pour être assortis."

Ginny était sur le point de dire que c'était adorable quand Blaise dit, "Merde." Il piocha un bracelet floral écrabouillé dans sa poche, là où il l'avait rangé, et Ginny éclata de rire en voyant les pétales écrasés des roses blanches. Blaise eut l'air coupable jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise, "Je l'adore," et avance sa main pour qu'il puisse la glisser sur son poignet. Après cela, elle fut à nouveau à l'aise avec son ami. Blaise était peut-être riche et il était peut-être sophistiqué mais il avait ruiné son bracelet et ça le rendait ordinaire à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses du tournoi jusqu'ici ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient.

Elle fit la moue et il sourit. "Moi aussi," admit-il. "C'aurait peut-être été mieux si Cassius avait été choisi, mais…"

"Pas vrai ?" Comme toute sa Maison, Ginny avait croisé les doigts lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé les noms des Champions des différentes écoles, espérant que le nom de Cassius Warrington émerge de cette stupide coupe, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. A la place, la coupe avait craché le nom d'un Poufsouffle dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, et, évidemment, de ce crétin de Harry Potter.

Draco avait râlé pendant _des jours._ Il était tellement insupportable qu'elle était partie en tapant des pieds au milieu de l'une de ses tirades, et ce plus d'une fois. Pas qu'elle ait refusé de porter les badges "A Bas Potter" qu'il lui avait donné, bien sûr. Le regard que Ron lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur sa robe avait été parfait. Il lui avait même sifflé un "Traîtresse" lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs.

Elle et Blaise rejoignirent la Grande Salle et il la mena gracieusement à travers la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glapisse et enlace Luna, et les deux jeunes filles admirèrent la robe et les fleurs de l'autre. "Ca porte bonheur d'écraser les pétales," dit Luna en voyant le bracelet de Ginny. "Beaucoup oublient de le faire, cela dit. Tu embrasseras ton grand amour, ce soir."

Ginny roula des yeux mais souhaita pouvoir courir jusqu'à son dortoir et demander à Tom si Luna avait raison ou était juste ridicule. La nuance était parfois faible. Parfois elle répétait les drôles de croyances de Luna à Tom et il disait qu'elle avait raison. Parfois, il dessinait des choses très inappropriées.

"Tu ne le remarqueras peut-être pas," ajouta Luna.

"Si je peux t'emprunter ma cavalière ?" demanda Blaise à Theo. Ils hésitèrent un instant au bord de la piste de danse, voulant tous aller danser et aucun ne voulant être le premier. Enfin, quelques étudiants plus âgés sautèrent le pas et les jeunes Serpentard les rejoignirent. Blaise commença par poser ses mains très raidement sur la taille de Ginny et elle posa les siennes sur ses épaules, et ils se balancèrent à un rythme qui n'avait aucun lien avec la musique. A la troisième chanson, ils furent plus proches, et lorsque la quatrième retentit ils se secouaient sans aucun souvenir des notions d'étiquette que leur pauvre Directeur de Maison avait essayé de leur inculquer.

Le Professeur Severus Snape grinçant des dents pendant une leçon sur comment danser sans embarrasser son école et sa Maison devant des invités étrangers était un souvenir pénible et avait laissé les étudiants encore plus embarrassés qu'avant qu'il essaie de leur expliquer les mécaniques de la valse. Une poignée des aristocrates les plus snobs avaient pris des leçons de danse pendant des années mais Blaise lui avait confessé que cela n'avait pas été le cas pour lui.

Ginny en avait été soulagée. Maintenant, elle voyait bien que cela n'avait aucune importance. Même Draco, qui s'était vanté d'avoir pris trois ans entiers de cours, se déhanchait comme tous les autres.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les cheveux pâles de Draco. Elle se demanda à quel point il ressemblait à son grand-père. Est-ce que Tom s'était senti mal à l'aise, quand elle était retournée dans sa chambre et avait parlé du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Draco ? Elle s'était plainte en disant que les baisers étaient trop humides et baveux et Tom avait dit un jour qu'il était surpris que Draco soit si inepte. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Abraxas était meilleur ?

C'était tellement _bizarre_ , que Tom soit sorti avec le _grand-père_ de Draco.

Peut-être que le fait que son cerveau pensait sans cesse à des baisers mena à ceux qu'elle partagea avec Blaise dans une alcôve ce soir là. "Tu es tellement belle," dit-il entre les baisers, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et taquinant sa bouche avec sa langue. "Tu es la plus belle à Poudlard."

Ginny n'y croyait pas vraiment mais c'était agréable à entendre. Elle flotta sur un nuage pendant le reste de la soirée grâce au pouvoir de ce compliment. Elle sourit même à son frère, qui, pour une raison étrange, était vêtu de vieilleries et faisait la tête, assis avec Harry Potter. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air d'avoir une cavalière, ce qui était étrange, mais ce n'était pas son problème.

Il ne répondit pas à son sourire.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la Salle Commune de Serpentard, admirant les roses blanches qui ornaient toujours son poignet, Draco s'inclina dignement devant elle et embrassa sa main. "J'espère que tu t'es amusé, Rouquine," dit-il.

"Oui," admit-elle. Elle bâilla et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. "Désolée," marmonna-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, c'est juste que…"

"Je suis fatigué aussi," dit-il. "On se voit demain ?"

Avant d'aller au lit, elle sortit le journal. _Je me suis beaucoup amusée,_ écrivit-elle.

 _Blaise embrasse bien ?_ demanda Tom, assez sournoisement d'après elle.

 _Je ne pense pas que j'aime vraiment ça,_ admit-elle. _C'est humide et c'était écœurant quand il a voulu mettre sa langue dans ma bouche._

 _Quel veau_ , répondit Tom. _Je t'embrasserais bien pour te montrer que ce n'est pas si mal, ou du moins que ce n'est pas si mal quand le garçon en question n'est pas un idiot, mais c'est impossible._

 _Je pourrais me faire des idées, de toute façon,_ dit-elle.

 _Tu es trop intelligente pour ça,_ dit-il. Il dessina des lèvres et, avec un rire, elle les embrassa.

 _Bonne nuit, Tom,_ écrivit-elle, et elle ferma le livre et le rangea.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Idées Audacieuses

"Vraiment ? L'intello de Gryffondor pour Viktor Krum ?" Draco semblait écoeuré. "C'est une star internationale de Quidditch et la personne qu'il a peur de perdre, c'est _Granger ?_ "

Ils s'étaient tous installés dans les gradins pour regarder ce qui allait probablement être un évènement particulièrement barbant. Les quatres champions du mal nommé Tournoi des Trois Sorciers devaient aller sauver quelqu'un au fond du lac. Personne dans l'assistance ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait donc les étudiants qui s'ennuyaient le plus n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant d'échanger les ragots.

"Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu _vieux_ pour elle ?" demanda Daphné. "C'est pratiquement un adulte et elle a notre âge. Un peu dégueu, si vous voulez mon avis."

"Un peu pathétique, si vous demandez le mien," dit Blaise. Il avait passé le bras autour de Ginny d'une façon un peu possessive et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ça. La discussion à propos de la différence d'âge entre la fille Granger et Viktor Krum la faisait penser inconfortablement à Tom. Dix-sept, vingt ans ; quel que soit l'âge qu'il avait, il était toujours plus vieux qu'elle.

"Je suis sûre qu'il l'aime vraiment bien," dit-elle. Elle était triste pour Krum, vraiment. Il devait être vraiment solitaire pour n'avoir aucun membre de sa famille qui avait plus de valeur pour lui qu'une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer.

"Le véritable amour n'a aucune limite d'âge," dit Luna.

"Je me le ferais," dit Pansy. Ils la regardèrent tous, incrédules. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle. "C'est _Viktor Krum._ Arrête de me regarder comme si tu ne le baiserais pas, Daphné."

"J'ai _quatorze ans_ ," répondit Daphné. " _Tu_ as quatorze ans." Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Greg Goyle, qui était son jules du moment, et fusilla Pansy du regard. Greg avait l'air de vouloir cacher sa déception que Daphné ait des opinions vis-à-vis de l'âge approprié pour avoir des relations sexuelles mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour la fermer.

Pansy haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il voit en Granger. Même si on ne voit pas à quel point elle est chiante, elle est moche et il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille."

"C'est pathétique," dit Theo. Luna émit un bruit qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle était d'accord tout comme l'inverse, et demanda à Ginny quelque chose à propos d'un sort sur lequel elles travaillaient et le sujet. Jusqu'à ce que les champions émergent de l'eau, traînant des corps derrière eux, ils parlèrent des éthiques de certains sortilèges qu'ils utilisaient. Theo et Draco discutèrent des restrictions sur la magie noire d'une façon qu'ils considéraient comme audacieuse pendant que les autres élèves de leur Maison les observaient avec une excitation choquée.

"Mon père dit que c'est un crime, la façon dont le Ministère contrôle tout," dit Draco.

"Je croyais que ton père contrôlait le Ministère," dit Daphné.

Draco sembla tiraillé entre vouloir la contredire et se rengorger devant le compliment. "Il a beaucoup d'influence mais pas suffisamment pour ça."

Ginny tourna son attention vers le lac. Tom l'avait depuis longtemps que la magie était, tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal dans la magie. _Ce n'est que le pouvoir, Ginevra,_ avait-il dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le croie. _Et tu n'es pas trop faible pour le saisir, contrairement à la majorité des idiots qui t'entourent. Contrairement à ta famille. Contrairement aux filles qui dorment dans ton dortoir. Tu brûleras de pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mordent les doigts de ne pas avoir été amis avec toi quand ils en avaient l'opportunité._

De douces paroles.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord, la Rouquine ?" lui demanda Theo. Elle n'avait pas écouté alors elle haussa les épaules. "C'est la même chose," dit-elle.

"Même les Impardonnables ?" demanda Pansy.

Ginny réalisa qu'elle en avait probablement trop dit. Elle offrit un petit sourire d'excuses à Theo et admit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit. Lorsqu'il répéta qu'il trouvait que même les pires maléfices devraient être autorisés lors des bonnes circonstances, elle se tourna vers Pansy, qui la regardait d'un air calculateur, elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait. "Clairement," dit-elle. "Je veux dire, sans aller jusqu'à torturer quelqu'un qui t'a énervé, je suis sûre qu'il y a des circonstances ou ce serait juste le bon choix."

Pansy inspira et regarda Theo et Draco à tour de rôle. Audacieux, en effet. Theo ébourriffa ses cheveux. "C'est notre Rouquine, ça," dit-il.

 _Tom,_ lui demanda-t-elle plus tard ce jour-là. _Est-ce que tu as déjà utilisé le Doloris sur quelqu'un ?_

 _Tu deviens sombrement curieuse maintenant ?_ demanda-t-il d'une façon trop énigmatique à son goût. _Tes camarades t'ont encore embêtée ?_

C'était le cas, même si elles devenaient plus subtiles que pendant leur première année. Ginny pouvait faire très peur et elles ne savaient pas jusqu'où elles pouvaient la pousser.

 _On en parlait pendant cette compétition super chiante,_ écrivit Ginny.

Il y eut une longue pause.

 _Alors ?_ demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

 _Oui_ , répondit-il enfin. _De nombreuses fois._

Elle fixa ces mots, incertaine de ce qu'elle était censée penser. Toute sa vie, on lui avait dit que les Impardonnables portaient bien leurs noms ; ils étaient impardonnables. Un aller simple pour Azkaban. Même ce drôle de Maugrey Fol-Oeil, leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, disait que c'était de terribles maléfices, et lui leur montrait en classe. Il en faisait la démonstration sur des animaux, bien sûr, mais quand même, ils étaient affreux. Impardonnables. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son meilleur ami lui admettait des choses pareilles.

 _Ils sont utiles,_ ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle ne répondit rien. _La peur est utile. Les gens trahissent ceux qu'ils aiment tous les jours mais la peur les garde dans les rangs et les fait revenir._

 _Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur de toi ?_

 _Non._ Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants. _Laisse-moi entrer et je te montrerai comment on fait. On aura besoin d'un cobaye. Une de tes camarades ?_

 _Tom !_ Elle faillit glousser, entre ses nerfs mis à dure épreuve et l'idée en elle-même. _On ne peut pas les torturer._

 _Laisse-moi entrer,_ écrivit-il à nouveau, et elle l'y autorisa. Elle déploya ses doigts sur le journal et le laissa entrer dans son âme, et il se faufila à travers les fissures et s'installa. Ils ne faisaient pas ça souvent. Elle se sentait toujours mal lorsqu'il partait, comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même dans le livre, mais c'était la façon la plus pratique de lui enseigner quelque chose. Alors elle endurait le sentiment de perte pour cette utilité-là. Il se tenait à l'intérieur d'elle, comme s'il portait un costume de Ginny, et ils se mélangeaient.

 _Ginevra,_ dit-il avec satisfaction, les mots doux dans son esprit. _Allons trouver une victime puisque tes saletés de camarades ne sont pas autorisées._

Ils traversèrent la salle commune, son sac perché sur son épaule. Lorsque leurs yeux tombèrent sur les cheveux blonds de Draco, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait, Ginny sentit un pincement à l'intérieur de Tom. Draco leva la main et l'agita mais ne se leva pas de la table où il faisait ses devoirs et Tom fit une grimace intérieure. Ginny lui posa la question sans la formuler. _Il lui ressemble beaucoup,_ dit Tom. _C'est un choc, c'est tout. Allons faire du mal à quelqu'un._

 _Quelque chose,_ le corrigea Ginny.

 _Si tu préfères._


	19. Chapitre 19 - Une Balade dans les Bois

_Pense à quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas,_ suggéra Tom. _L'un de tes frères, peut-être._ Le pauvre oiseau qu'ils avaient attiré et sur lequel ils s'entraînaient au Doloris était inerte sur une souche d'arbre, au bord de la Forêt Interdite, tandis que Ginny pointait sa baguette dessus et essayait de le torturer pour la sixième fois. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vraiment de talent particulier pour ça. Une autre tentative, un autre échec. A présent, elle avait froid, et cela s'ajoutait à son impression générale ; elle se sentait misérable.

Elle enfonça sa baguette dans sa poche, frustrée. _Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle suspectait qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était boudeuse, même s'il n'en dit rien. Il la poussa doucement vers le côté, prit le contrôle de leur corps, et s'assit à un endroit qu'ils avaient débarrassé de toute neige. Il appuya leur dos contre le bois pourri, et ferma leurs yeux. _Tu n'es pas obligée,_ dit-il enfin. _Si tu as besoin de le faire, tu peux m'utiliser._

 _J'en ai envie,_ dit-elle.

 _Non. Pas vraiment. Si tu voulais vraiment le faire, si tu en avais vraiment envie, tu y arriverais._

Ginny repensa à l'oiseau, allongé derrière leur tête, luttant pour respirer. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui faire du mal, il avait raison. C'était juste un stupide bruant des neiges qui n'avait jamais rien fait à personne. Mais si elle n'arrivait pas à lancer le sort contre un animal débile, comment serait-elle un jour capable d'y arriver pour de vrai ? Elle aurait croisé les bras dans une bouderie adolescente si Tom n'avait pas eu le contrôle de son corps. Elle allait insister pour qu'il le lui rende lorsqu'elle entendit un bâton craquer, puis un autre, et enfin les rires d'un groupe d'étudiants franchissant la lisière de la forêt pour se réunir dans un endroit presque-illicite-mais-pas-trop.

Elle réalisa qu'il s'était rétracté et la laissait mener la barque lorsqu'elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle connaissait ces rires. Certains de ses camarades de dortoir, ou de Maison, et également les personne qu'elle aimait le moins de Poudlard, avec quelques amis à eux de Maisons différentes et des élèves plus jeunes, et ils étaient à quelques mètres. Peut-être que si elle avait beaucoup de chance elle serait capable de se faufiler silencieusement jusqu'au château, sans être vue ou être obligée d'endurer leurs coups de couteaux et faux compliments.

"C'était tellement romantique," disait l'une d'entre elles. "D'abord il l'invite au Bal de Noël et puis c'était elle la personne qu'il avait le plus peur de perdre."

Des gloussements retentirent après cette phrase et Ginny soupira. Stupide Viktor Krum. Toutes les filles de l'école voulaient que Viktor Krum soit fou amoureux d'elles, du moins autant qu'il s'était énamouré de cette stupide Granger. Même ses propre amis semblaient perdre la tête à la vue du Bulgare.

 _Si ça peut te consoler,_ pensa Tom à son attention, _ce n'est pas mon genre non plus._

Elle dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas glousser à son tour. Imaginer le beau Tom Riddle, dont l'esprit bégayait à la vue de son Draco Malfoy ridicule, devenir fou devant Krum était trop absurde. Elle pouvait sentir sa satisfaction à l'idée de l'avoir distraite du pincement qu'elle ressentait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été invitée à leur stupide rassemblement - pas qu'elle voulait y aller, bien sûr - et ils allaient s'en aller mais la petite pimbêche qui gérait son petit groupe dit d'une voix pincée, "Au moins il n'a pas choisi cette affreuse Weasley. Granger est intelligente et jolie et je peux voir pourquoi -"

"Pas vrai ?" l'interrompit une autre voix. "Je sais que tout le monde ne l'admire pas, c'est tellement une intello, mais elle est canon."

"Ginny Weasley, cela dit ?" dit la cheftaine des Troisième Année avec dédain. "J'aurais voulu _mourir_ s'il l'avait choisie."

"C'est une fayotte," dit quelqu'un.

"Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez elle," dit la chef. "Elle est tordue."

La main de Ginny s'aventura vers sa poche et elle sortit sa baguette, et elle s'avança avec un silence que seule la cadette de six frères aînés pouvait maîtrisée, se levant et se cachant derrière un arbre. Elles avaient étendu une couverture par terre et se passaient bonbons et Bèraubeurres en même temps que leurs ragots. C'était mesquin de pointer sa baguette sur la fille qu'elle haïssait. Mesquin de murmurer le sort. Un véritable plaisir de voir la fille agripper sa poitrine, faisant tomber sa bière. La mousse et le liquide doré firent une auréole autour d'elle alors qu'elle émettait un cri aigu de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" s'écrièrent ses amis en se rassemblant autour d'elle. Le bouillonnement de leur inquiétude cacha la lente retraite de Ginny. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, elle commença à courir vers le château, la baguette à la main.

 _Tu as réussi,_ dit Tom alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et s'engouffrait dans son abri bien chauffé. Le vent s'était levé et les traces de son passage dans la neige commençaient à disparaître dans un nuage blanc.

Elle tapait des pieds pour se débarrasser de la neige quand Blaise Zabini apparut d'un coin de couloir. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors par ce temps ?"

"Je voulais juste m'échapper de leurs stupides minauderies pour Krum," dit-elle. "Je suis allée marcher. Ce n'était pas si mal quand je suis partie tout à l'heure."

Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle put sentir Tom soupirer pendant que le garçon la ramenait vers les cachots. Il babillait à propos de la prochaine tâche du Tournoi, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas si ennuyeuse, et est-ce qu'elle avait des plans pour cet été ? Parce que sa mère avait une villa en Italie et il prévoyait d'inviter tous ses amis, mais il savait que ses parents pouvaient être chiants alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente exclue.

 _Pour l'amour de Salazar, embrasse le si tu le dois, mais ne le baise pas,_ marmonna Tom dans sa tête. _La villa de sa mamounette, bien sûr. Il invite tout le monde mais il veut s'assurer que tu puisses venir. Il peut être plus transparent, tu crois ?_

"On va tous dans une salle de classe vide pour boire quelque chose que Pansy a réussi à faire entrer dans le château," dit Blaise. "Tu viens ?"

"Laisse-moi juste retourner dans mon dortoir avant," dit Ginny. "Je dois ranger quelque chose."


	20. Chapitre 20 - La Révélation

Ginny se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et regarda la haie. "C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle. "On va juste fixer des haies pendant quelques heures ?"

Encore une fois, la compétition semblait être tout particulièrement faite pour ennuyer les spectateurs. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent les Champions s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe, saluant la foule d'une main tremblante, et puis après, rien. Il ne se passa rien pendant très longtemps. Des jets de lumière réveillèrent momentanément la foule, mais même l'alerte signifiant que quelqu'un devait être sauvé se révéla ennuyante. Viktor Krum fut sauvé, emmené dans une tente, et puis c'était tout, l'attente reprenait.

Pansy avait amené un flacon de vernis à ongles et, avec un regard dédaigneux vers la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, demanda à Ginny de lui tendre sa main. Blaise fronça ostensiblement le nez devant l'odeur, et Pansy lui dit que puisqu'il était si importuné, il pouvait aller leur chercher des boissons fraîches, ce qui le fit partir en grommelant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Satisfaite, Pansy se mit à peindre les ongles de Ginny en argent. "Quel gamin," dit-elle. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves."

"Il est canon," dit Ginny.

"Ce n'est pas faux," approuva Pansy.

Draco grommela, et Theo disparut, cherchant probablement Luna, et Greg essayait de déloger une écharde dans son pouce et ils attendirent encore plusieurs minutes. "Tu crois que Potter va encore gagner ?" demanda Pansy, tandis qu'elle passait à la seconde main de Ginny.

Draco grommela un peu plus fort et Ginny éclata de rire. "Pourquoi tu le laisses t'atteindre autant ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle taquina Draco avec son pied. "C'est juste un abruti qui s'est mis sur le chemin d'un maléfice qui a mal tourné."

"Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Draco, le ton prudent.

"Il avait un an," dit Ginny. "Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'était clairement pas de son fait."

Daphné inspira brutalement et regarda autour d'elle. Greg baissa les épaules. Même Pansy semblait nerveuse. Draco, cependant, eut un rire grinçant. "Ouais," dit-il. "T'as raison. Il faisait encore dans ses couches, comme nous tous."

"Je me demande ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé," dit Ginny. Elle faisait écho à Tom, qui l'interrogeait à propos de Harry Potter de temps en temps. Il semblait fasciné par le fait que l'ami de son frère ait réussi à défaire un Mage Noir, et il était déterminé à découvrir comment il avait fait. Sa théorie actuelle était que Voldemort avait essayé de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, d'où la survie de Potter, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été victime de son propre sort qui aurait rebondi, et qu'il avait Transplané ailleurs et se cachait quelque part, reprenant des forces.

 _Pas de corps, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort,_ avait écrit Tom. _Ton Garçon Qui A Survécu n'était pas le seul à survivre ce soir-là._

 _Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ça,_ avait-elle répondu en reniflant.

 _Je peux te promettre que Lord Voldemort n'est pas mort,_ avait insisté Tom. _Je me demande juste où il est, et quand il reviendra._

 _Comme une mauvaise grippe._

 _Si tu veux le prendre comme ça, alors très bien._

Il avait boudé après cela, et elle avait fermé le journal et rejoint Blaise, qui avait été plus que volontaire pour la distraire de son exaspération après s'être disputée avec un garçon dans un journal qui pensait savoir tout sur tout.

"On s'en fout de ce qu'il s'est passé," dit Draco. "Harry Potter nous a tous sauvés." Son intonation tordit les mots dans des complexités que Ginny ne pouvait pas décoder. Est-ce qu'il était content que Voldemort ait disparu ? Triste ? En colère ? Elle savait que ses parents avaient affirmé avoir répudié le mouvement tout entier, elle savait que ses propres parents ne les croyaient pas. Lui et Theo semblaient tenir leurs pères Mangemorts comme des symboles de leur statut à Serpentard, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils en sachent beaucoup plus sur la philosophie derrière le mouvement qu'elle.

Peut-être moins encore.

"Nous a sauvés pour que l'on assiste à ce délicieux événement," dit Pansy. "Et nous en sommes tous très reconnaissants."

"S'il revenait," commença Ginny, mais sa tentative d'interrogation fut interrompue quand Potter revint, apparaissant sur le terrain sous leurs yeux avec quelqu'un serré dans ses bras. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent un vrai chaos. Potter s'écriait que Voldemort était de retour, les spectateurs se piétinaient dans leur hâte de s'enfuir, et le père de Cedric Diggory reconnut son fils et s'engouffra sur le terrain, ses hurlements de douleur étouffant toutes les tentatives de Dumbledore pour rétablir l'ordre.

"On s'en va," aboya Pansy, oubliant son vernis à ongles. Elle poussa ses amis, et ils descendirent maladroitement des gradins, retournant dans la sécurité relative de leurs dortoirs. Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Blaise lorsqu'elle le vit, revenant du château, un pichet entre les mains. Elle pleurait et elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air affreux, ses yeux gonflés et le visage rouge, du vernis argenté partout sur les mains. Blaise regarda derrière elle, vers la foule, l'attrapa, et la tira encore plus vite vers la porte.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, dans les cachots, Ginny tremblait et sa poitrine lui faisait mal à cause de la peur et de l'adrénaline, mais elle laissa ses amis pour aller arracher le journal de sa cachette dans son tiroir. La véhémence de sa plume faillit déchirer le papier.

 _Comment tu l'as su ?_

 _Je vais avoir besoin de contexte, Ginevra,_ écrivit-il d'une plume gracieuse.

 _Comment tu as su qu'il allait revenir ?_

 _Lord Voldemort ?_

 _Exactement._ La pointe de sa plume poignarda le papier. _Tu savais._

Il n'y eut ni pause, ni hésitation. _Lord Voldemort ne peut pas mourir, Ginevra. Il a créé des choses qui s'appellent des Horcruxes qui contiennent des parties de son âme, donc, s'ils ne sont pas détruits, il vivra pour toujours._

 _Comment tu sais ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle ait le terrible sentiment qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Tout semblait devenir clair. Comment le journal fonctionnait. Pourquoi Tom Riddle avait disparu après Poudlard. Il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé pour conquérir le monde, même sans Abraxas à ses côtés, pas vrai, même s'il semblait qu'il n'ait pas réussi au final. _Comment tu peux savoir ça ?_

 _Je le sais parce que j'en suis un._

Elle jeta le journal à travers la pièce.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun ! Suspense. Merci pour votre soutien. Comme d'habitude, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.**


	21. Chapitre 21 - Proposition

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Et elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Les élèves allèrent et vinrent dans la salle commune toute la nuit, et plus d'une bouteille fut partagée. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi penser. Est-ce qu'ils étaient censés être contents que Lord Voldemort soit revenu ? Et leurs parents ? Est-ce que c'était vrai, au moins ? Certains ouvraient la bouche comme s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose, puis se ravisaient et redevenaient silencieux, l'air mal à l'aise. Pendant un bon moment, Ginny resta assise avec Blaise, qui l'entourait de ses bras. Pansy et Daphné s'étaient pelotonnées, proches l'une de l'autre. Theo arriva trop tard à leur goût, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. "Luna va bien," dit-il, et ils hochèrent tous la tête, et Blaise lui passa le Whisky-pur-feu qu'il avait caché dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Blaise alla se coucher, elle rejoignit Draco sur l'un des canapés de cuir vert et ils restèrent silencieux, regardant les poissons du lac à travers la fenêtre. "Ils sont jolis," dit-il après un bon moment, montrant du doigt l'une des formes argentées qui avait agrippé un peu de rayon de lune et étincelait.

"C'est vrai," approuva-t-elle. Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Draco marmonne qu'il allait se coucher et qu'elle devrait en faire autant. Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir sur son matelas. L'une de ses camarades de dortoir avait ramassé le journal - celui de Tom - et l'avait placé au pied de son lit.

Non, se dit-elle. Pas le journal de Tom. _Le journal de Voldemort._

Elle avait la nausée.

Elle mit sa chemise de nuit, et traversa le couloir pour aller se brosser les dents. Tous ses pas semblaient raides. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Elle avait parlé avec Lord Voldemort pendant trois ans. Elle lui avait tout dit. Elle lui avait parlé des baisers de Blaise et de Draco.

Elle avait suivi ses conseils.

Et elle avait eu un petit coup de coeur sur lui avant d'apprendre pour Abraxas.

Peut-être pas un si petit coup de coeur que ça. Elle avait passé des heures à chercher sa photographie, avait essayé de découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait fantasmé sur le garçon si intelligent qui savait toujours quoi dire, son meilleur ami, celui à qui elle faisait le plus confiance.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, posa sa brosse à dents, et s'allongea dans son lit, fixant le plafond dans le noir. Les rideaux verts étaient fermés autour de son lit, l'enfermant dans son monde à elle. Elle en avait été ravie avant, ravie de ne plus avoir dans son champ de vision ses affreuses camarades qui la voyaient comme la pauvre fille d'une famille honteuse, et trop populaire avec les garçons plus vieux qu'elle. Elle avait été heureuse de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenait, quelqu'un qui avait été la personne la plus pauvre de Serpentard lui aussi. Elle avait tellement de choses en commun avec le garçon malin et ambitieux qui voulait plus que ce que son enfance lui avait donné.

Et qui avait causé une guerre.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina parler à Tom. Elle lui hurlait dessus dans sa tête, comme s'il était là et pouvait l'entendre. Elle lui demandait pourquoi. Elle voulait lui crier dessus parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité sur qui il était, sur _ce qu'il était._ Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien. Que le retour d'un monstre ne voulait pas dire que tous ceux qu'elle aimait mourraient, seraient blessé, que leurs peurs les empêchant de parler ne se réaliseraient pas. Elle voulait lui demander quoi faire. C'était ça, le pire ; elle voulait toujours qu'il soit son ami.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et plaça son bras sous sa tête. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dormir ?

Elle se retourna et remua les pieds. L'un d'entre eux frôla le journal, qui était toujours sur son lit, et elle se redressa avant de l'attraper, ayant l'intention de le réduire en lambeaux, mais le papier refusa de se déchirer. Elle lança un Lumos, et vit son nom recouvrant entièrement la page qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny.

Elle eut envie de hurler mais trouva une plume dans sa main, attirée à elle par magie accidentelle, et elle se surprit à être en train d'écrire.

POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI

Lorsqu'elle arrêta pour essuyer ses larmes, les mots disparurent, et à leur place apparut une simple phrase. _Je ne voulais pas mourir._

Elle cligna des yeux.

 _C'est simple, vraiment, Ginevra. Tu commets un meurtre pour diviser ton âme lorsque tu as tordu la nature même de ton humanité, tu pousses la deuxième partie dans un objet. Parce qu'il a une partie de son âme en moi, Lord Voldemort ne peut pas mourir._

Ginny poignarda le papier. _Tu es un monstre. Tu es malfaisant._

 _Il n'y a pas de malfaisance. Tu le sais. On en a parlé. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le saisir._

Elle secoua la tête dans la lumière ténue de son lit à baldaquin. _Si, il y a de la malfaisance,_ écrivit-elle. _Lord Voldemort l'est._ Elle ne pouvait pas encore écrire ' _tu_ l'es'.

 _Tu ne veux pas vivre pour toujours, toi ?_

Les mots semblaient surréalistes. Ils sortaient de nulle part. Ils étaient affreux. Elle agrippa plus fermement sa plume, voulant écrire "non" de toute ses forces, du moins pas au prix d'un meurtre, mais à la place elle écrivit la chose la plus cruelle qui lui vint à l'esprit. _Ce n'est pas toi qui vas vivre pour toujours, Tom. Pas toi, non. Tu es juste un journal. Quand je te fermerai, tout s'arrêtera à nouveau. Tu ne seras rien. RIEN. C'est ton autre toi qui ne meurt pas. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un outil pour garder quelqu'un d'autre en vie. Tu ne règneras jamais sur le monde. Lui, peut-être, mais pas toi. Jamais. Jamais toi._

Elle arrêta d'écrire, presque haletante dans sa furie, et attendit qu'il répondre. Le journal s'apaisa et aucun mot n'apparut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apprête à écrire à nouveau, mais au moment où sa plume toucha le parchemin son nom apparut encore, encore et encore, comme si Tom était devenu fou et elle frissonna devant la façon dont l'encre semblait éclabousser son nom et que ginny ginny ginny remplissait page après page.

Enfin, tous les mots disparurent, et, une lettre à la fois, une nouvelle page apparut.

 _Tu as raison._

Elle inspira brutalement devant cette simple phrase.

 _A moins que tu m'aides._


	22. Chapitre 22 - Dans le Train

Si le reste de l'année avait été affreux, le retour en train fut encore pire. Draco et Harry eurent une altercation lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, et Draco n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade à base de _Potter ci_ et _Potter ça._ Même lorsqu'elle lui lança des emballages de bonbons au visage, il ne s'arrêta pas. Ginny avait très envie de sortir son journal et de se plaindre. Les choses étaient sens dessus dessous et Draco était toujours absorbé par sa petite compétition idiote avec Harry Potter.

Peut-être qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité lorsqu'il se plaignait pour quelque chose d'aussi mesquin.

En ce qui la concernait, rien ne la ferait se sentir plus en sécurité. Rien jusqu'à la fin de tout ceci.

"Excusez-moi," dit-elle en se levant. Blaise avait étendu ses jambes, malgré leur compartiment exigu ; quelle que soit la situation, il aimait paraître grand, et elle dut l'enjamber. Elle trébucha légèrement lorsque le train fit une embardée et jura en tombant contre la porte. "Je dois y aller."

"Et dire que tu es un vrai poème sur un balai," dit Pansy.

Ginny lui fit un doigt d'honneur et remonta le long couloir étroit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la section des Gryffondor, aisément reconnaissable vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient, Ginny ouvrit la porte du compartiment où son frère se trouvait et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Sors d'ici," dit-elle.

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger se consultèrent du regard tandis que Ron se redressait de sa position affalée sur son siège, se gavant de dragées. "Casse-toi, le serpent," dit-il. "Personne ne veut de toi ici."

Ginny ne s'embêta même pas à sortir sa baguette. Toutes ces années à apprendre auprès de Tom avaient servi à quelque chose, et ce quelque chose c'était sa magie. Son sortilège de Chauve-Furie fit en sorte que Ron frotte frénétiquement son nez et la fusille du regard, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il s'en aille, donc elle poussa sur sa magie pour l'éjecter du compartiment et fermer la porte. La verrouiller fut un jeu d'enfant, et Ron resta dans le couloir, tambourinant sur la porte. Il allait probablement en parler à leur mère, et elle allait probablement être punie. Peu importe, elle était sur quelque chose d'important. _Et punie de quoi,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais quoi que ce soit à la maison de toute façon._

Ginny ignora les traîtres murmures de son propre esprit pour étudier Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a Survécu, et son insupportable je-sais-tout d'acolyte. Elle se demanda s'ils allaient sortir ensemble, mais c'était un concept trop écoeurant pour s'y attarder.

"Comment tu as fait ça ?" demanda Hermione Granger, l'avarice pointant dans son ton désagréable. "C'était imprononcé et sans baguette."

Ginny regarda la Gryffondor d'un air méprisant. "C'est incroyable, ce qu'on peut faire quand on s'en donne la peine," dit-elle, ne résistant pas à l'idée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Personne ne se donnait autant de peine qu'Hermione Granger. Mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'avantage d'avoir Tom Riddle en tuteur personnel.

Ou Lord Voldemort.

Ce qui, se dit Ginny, était encore plus écoeurant que l'idée que Granger et Potter s'embrasse. Elle était l'élève particulière de Lord Voldemort. Pire, elle l'appréciait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Harry. "Tu veux te moquer du pauvre Potter instable ?"

Elle porta son regard sur lui. Cheveux en bataille. Lunettes de travers. Il n'avait pas l'air spécial et pourtant il l'était. Elle avait envie de l'interroger en profondeur sur ce qu'il avait vu, lui demander de quoi avait l'air Voldemort. Elle doutait que ce soit apprécié. Les gens seraient suspicieux d'une fille qui voulait en savoir trop, qui semblait trop intéressée par le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mieux valait garder profil bas. C'était quelque chose que Tom voulait lui enseigner.

"Les gens vont se moquer," dit Ginny. "Certains le font déjà. Ils disent que Dumbledore a un plan secret, qu'il cherche le pouvoir, et qu'il utilise un garçon au passé douteux pour l'obtenir. Un garçon instable, comme tu l'as dit." Elle s'installa sur le siège, poussant les dragées surprise de Ron par terre. "Certains disent que tu veux de l'attention."

"Et tu es d'accord," dit Hermione.

Ginny la regarda et se demanda ce qui captivait tant certaines personnes. Elle était basique, et socialement incapable, et autoritaire. "Non," dit-elle, faisant traîner le mot comme une insulte. "Parce que, contrairement à d'autres, je sais que vous dites la vérité. Il est de retour."

Harry et Hermione se raidirent tous les deux en entendant cela. "Et je suppose que tu es contente, comme Malfoy," dit Harry. "J'ai vu son père, au fait. Demande lui de ma part si son vieux masque lui va toujours quand tu iras faire la fête avec eux cet été. Je serais désolé pour lui s'il était mal à l'aise pendant qu'il tue des gens."

"Même si tu essayais, tu ne pourrais pas être encore plus débile," rétorqua Ginny. Cependant, elle classa ce qu'elle venait d'entendre dans son esprit. Le père de Draco était là-bas, ce qui voulait dire que celui de Theo, et celui de Greg y étaient aussi. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit, bien qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas au courant. Peut-être qu'ils avaient honte. S'ils en avaient été fiers, elle l'aurait entendu cent fois.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne pouvait pas se tourner vers eux pour avoir de l'aide, ne pouvait pas les compromettre. Potter, par contre, elle allait l'utiliser.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Je veux que tu m'aides à tuer Voldemort."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la fixa. "Je te demande pardon," dit-il enfin.

"Il y a quelque chose chez toi," dit-elle. "Il a disparu après avoir essayé de te tuer. Il revient et il veut te capturer. Il est obsédé par _toi_ pour une raison que j'ignore, et, en ce qui concerne la magie, ça veut sûrement dire quelque chose."

Péniblement obsédé, se dit-elle. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte du pourquoi de cette obsession bien avant.

"Et comment suggères-tu que l'on s'y prenne pour tuer un monstre ressuscité ?" demanda Harry. Ginny l'observa. Elle avait eu un coup de coeur pour ce garçon. C'était incroyable. Il était sarcastique et sur la défensive et même pas particulièrement beau, mais son monde avait tourné autour de Harry Potter quand elle avait dix ans.

"Tu ne peux pas le tuer," dit-elle.

"Cette conversation tourne en rond et ne sert à rien," répondit Harry. "Va-t-en, Weasley."

"Il a des Horcruxes," dit Ginny. Harry secoua la tête, confus, mais les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent juste un peu et Ginny sut qu'elle avait son attention. Affreuse jeune fille, mais un outil était un outil, comme disait Tom. "Renseigne-toi cet été," ajouta-t-elle. "Fais un peu de lecture. On doit les détruire d'abord, et après on pourra le détruire lui."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Hermione.

"Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?" demanda Ginny. Elle s'imagina lui dire qu'elle parlait à la version adolescente de Voldemort depuis des années. Elle pouvait parier que Granger serait horrifiée et scandalisée. Salazar, c'était la personne la plus chiante imaginable, toujours concentrée sur ses devoirs et sur le règlement. Potter la regarderait probablement d'un air stupide.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous enseignent à Serpentard ?" demanda l'ennuyeuse Hermione Granger.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et Ron trébucha à l'intérieur. "Je ne vais pas trahir ma Maison pour toi," dit-elle en partant. "Mais certaines choses sont plus importantes que la rivalité écolière, non ?"

"Je suis surpris que tu te soucies de tout ça alors que tout va bien entre toi et les Malfoy, alors qu'ils sont légèrement les copains de Tu-Sais-Qui," dit Ron. Il avait clairement écouté à la porte.

Elle claqua la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'elle retourna auprès de ses amis, Blaise la laissa poser la tête sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Tu en as mis du temps aux toilettes," dit-il. "Je t'avais pris une Plume en Sucre à sucer, mais j'ai failli la manger vu le temps que tu as mis."

"Je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas de détails," dit Ginny, "mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux partager. Ca t'intéresse, le cycle menstruel féminin ?"

Pansy ricana et Blaise marmonna que ça allait.

Mais ça ne va pas, pourtant, se dit Ginny. Rien ne va.


	23. Chapitre 23 - La Fête de Ginny

Ginny prit la part de gâteau que Narcissa lui tendait. Sa fête d'anniversaire avait été tendue cette année. Ses parents avaient essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle n'y aille pas, puisque 'tu-sais-qui' était de retour, et que les Malfoy étaient des partisans connus de ce dernier. C'était trop dangereux.

"A moins que tu veuilles t'engager," avait dit Fred.

"Ce qui ne me surprendrait pas," avait ajouté George.

Molly Weasley avait tendu la main pour frapper l'un de ses jumeaux sur l'arrière du crâne mais il avait réussi à s'échapper. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, cependant, ses parents s'étaient assurés que Ginny ait le droit de voir ses amis. La suggestion outrageuse que l'un de ses enfants rejoindrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raidi significativement la colonne vertébrale de Molly Weasley. Elle avait fait la morale à ses garçons. Bien sûr que Ginny avait des amis parmi sa maison à Poudlard, avait-elle dit. Peut-être que son influence ferait en sorte que certains de ces enfants ne rejoignent _pas_ la monstruosité sortie de ce chaudron, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient faire du mal à une enfant le jour de sa fête d'anniversaire.

Et ainsi, Ginny se tenait dans les jardins du Manoir Malfoy, ses amis tout aussi nerveux qu'elle rassemblés autour d'elle, tenant des parts de gâteaux. Qui que soit la version adulte de Tom, il n'était pas là, mais la suave et constamment amusée Narcissa Malfoy avait été remplacée par une femme frêle au sourire trop tendu. Parce que personne ne savait quo dire, et que le sujet de conversation que tout le monde avait en tête n'était pas abordable, ils commencèrent à parler des B.U.S.E.s que la majorité d'entre eux passeraient à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ginny s'ennuyait de plus en plus.

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude. "Désolé," dit-il. "Je suis sûr que nos questions à propos des examens de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne t'intéressent pas vraiment."

Elle afficha un sourire douloureux. Mauvais choix de matières, Blaise, se dit-elle. "Au moins je ne vais pas passer de B.U.S.E en Divination," dit-elle.

"Tu veux dire que cette chère Sybil 'Je bois juste une gorgée de thé' Trelawney nous prépare mal à cet examen ?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny essaya de rire. Le fait que le professeur de Divination était constamment ivre était une blague répandue à Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, cependant, entourée qu'elle était par ses amis tendus, rien ne semblait drôle. L'air semblait chargé et électrique. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lever les yeux, s'attendant à voir de gros nuages noirs annoncer une tempête qui les tremperait, éteindrait les bougies et ferait frissonner la maison. C'était ce genre de sensation. Mais ce n'était pas la météo.

Blaise lui donna un autre coup de coude et elle résista à l'envie de le frapper. Est-ce qu'elle ne prêtait pas assez attention à lui ? "Tu as l'air distraite."

"Je crois que je devrais rentrer," dit-elle. Elle détestait partir, elle détestait vraiment ça, et vu comme c'était parti elle n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de revoir qui que ce soit avant le début des cours, mais sa peau la piquait presque avec l'électricité dans l'air et elle voulait retourner à la sécurité de sa chambre et au journal auquel elle pouvait parler ouvertement.

Le sourire de Blaise était aussi brisé que ses yeux à elle. "Je te verrai dans le train," dit-il. "Tout ira bien, Gin. On est tous des Sang-Purs. C'était ça le truc quand... Tout se passera bien."

Elle hocha la tête, remercia à nouveau Narcissa pour la fête avant de céder à l'impulsion de l'enlacer. La digne femme sembla surprise, puis la serra contre elle avant de poser les mains sur les épaules de Ginny et de l'examiner. "Je te vois vraiment comme ma fille," dit-elle. "Si tu as besoin d'un endroit où aller, nous serions heureux de t'accueillir."

Ginny l'enlaça à nouveau mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse parler. Elle poussa Draco en marchant vers la cheminée, et il la poussa en retour. "Petite peste," dit-il. Il attrapa sa main et dit, "On se voit dans le train."

"Écris-moi," dit-elle. Elle essaya de faire une moue enfantine. "Je vais être coincée avec ma famille pendant le reste de l'été. Je suis pas sûre de tenir le coup sans qu'on me rappelle que j'ai des amis."

Draco sembla satisfait et serra sa main. "On fait comme ça," dit-il.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cheminée au Terrier, Ginny eut une pensée désagréable concernant à quel point il est plus facile et confortable de voyager en Cheminette lorsqu'on dispose de grands âtres dans lesquels il est facile de se tenir debout. "Tu t'es bien amusée ?" demanda sa mère.

Ginny hocha la tête. "Mrs. Malfoy a toujours de très bons gâteaux," dit-elle, "et ça m'a fait du bien de voir mes amis."

"Tant mieux," dit Molly. "On dîne dans une heure. Va te laver le visage et viens m'aider à mettre la table."

Ginny jeta un oeil à Fred et George, qui étaient penchés sur Merlin savait quel sort illégal ils développaient ces jours-ci, et essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils. "D'accord," dit-elle. "Je peux juste faire quelque chose avant ?"

"Dépêche-toi, alors," répondit Molly avant de retourner à ses carrottes à éplucher pour la salade.

Dans sa chambre, Ginny hésita avant d'ouvrir le journal. Au moment où elle posa la plume sur le papier, des mots apparurent.

 _Il était là ?_

 _Est-ce que tu étais là, tu veux dire ?_

 _Non_ , écrivit Tom. _Comme tu as été ravie de me le faire remarquer, Lord Voldemort est l'être immortel, et je suis l'outil._

 _Il n'était pas là_ , écrivit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir de quoi l'homme avait l'air ces temps-ci. Le Ministère avait déjà commencé une campagne de propagande, martelant que tout allait bien, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Elle savait qu'un monstre avait été déchaîné. Elle était terrifiée que lorsqu'elle le verrait enfin - et elle savait bien que si elle continuait à aller chez les Malfoy elle finirait par le voir - il ressemblerait à Tom. Elle pouvait se représenter Tom si facilement : cheveux sombres, yeux charmeurs. Des gens pouvaient mourir pour Tom.

Certains l'avaient fait.

Elle avait trouvé tous les faits divers de la première guerre. Sa mère avait été ravie de chercher de vieilles éditions de la _Gazette,_ certaine que sa fille voyait enfin les dangers de Serpentard et de ses amis. Ginny l'avait remerciée et avait laborieusement recopié les détails dans son journal.

 _Dorcas Meadowes,_ avait dit Tom. _Je me demande ce qu'elle avait fait pour que je veuille m'occuper d'elle personnellement._ Et _, Evan Rosier a l'air d'être un abruti. Il vaut mieux être pris vivant et voir un autre jour plutôt que mourir en héros._

Tom n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour les héros, même ceux qui étaient morts pour lui.

Elle ne voulait pas regarder à travers une pièce et voir une version adulte, charmante, de Tom. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de se battre contre quelqu'un qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami.

 _C'est bien, alors_ , dit Tom. _Qu'il n'ait pas été là. Tu le rencontreras un jour. Je suppose._

 _Je dois aller aider pour le dîner,_ écrivit Ginny. Elle ferma le journal avant de pouvoir lire ses derniers mots.

 _Tu me manques, Ginevra. Reviens-moi._

* * *

 _ **Encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien. Cette merveilleuse histoire, comme beaucoup d'autres, appartient à Colubrina.**_


	24. Chapitre 24 - Une Autre Année Commence

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des Serpentard pour le début de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, elle en avait plus que marre de Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il avait combattu des Détraqueurs. Elle le croyait. Ce n'était même pas qu'elle trouvait douteux que le Ministère ait décidé de lui faire un procès complet. Aussi absurde que ce soit, elle y croyait aussi.

Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à parler à Tom Riddle pour développer un sain dédain pour toutes les structures de pouvoir.

Il aspirait juste tout l'air des pièces où il se trouvait. Dès que Harry Potter se trouvait quelque part, tout tournait autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il voulait une autre part ? Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, tout irait bien. Hermione Granger faisait des chichis autour de lui comme s'il était condamné et elle essayait tellement de le rassurer. Ginny se demanda si cette idiote réalisait qu'elle rendait l'objet de ses attentions encore plus nerveux. Elle en doutait. Les compétences sociales n'étaient pas les plus affûtées chez Granger.

La je-sais-tout savait faire des recherches, cependant, et elle en avait fait. Elle avait coincé Ginny dans le couloir un soir après dîner cet été-là, et avait dit, "Si ce que tu dis est vrai —"

"C'est vrai," l'avait interrompue Ginny, ennuyée.

"— bien que je n'aie aucune idée de comment tu le saches, je ne veux pas savoir de toute façon — "

Menteuse, s'était dit Ginny. Tu crèves d'envie de savoir comment je sais pour les horcruxes, mais je ne vais rien te dire parce que je ne vais pas te révéler que j'en possède un.

" — mais ça fait sens, vu comment il a réssucité."

"C'est ça," avait dit Ginny. Elle avait essayé de repousser la fille pour retourner dans sa chambre avant que l'un de ses frères ne lui jette un sort juste pour rire.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? Parce que détruire au hasard n'importe quel vieux chapeau ou de vieilles épingles a nourrices dans l'espoir que Tu-Sais-Qui ait — "

"Ce serait pas un vieux chapeau," l'avait interrompue Ginny. "Je sais pas, mais j'ai quelques idées. Je te ferai une liste."

Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, la fourrant dans les mains de la Gryffondor le jour où Harry Potter avait été déclaré non coupable d'usage abusif de la magie sur un mineur, et où toute la famille avait fait la fête. Tom ne savait pas ce que son lui du futur avait sélectionné, mais il savait ce qu'il avait considéré comme important à seize ans. Des objets spéciaux aux yeux des Fondateurs, comme l'épée de Godric, la coupe de Helga, et le Diadème de Serdaigle. Tout ce qui était connecté à Serpentard ; les héritages familiaux, bien sûr, ou n'importe quoi ayant appartenu au Fondateur préféré de Tom encore à ce jour, malgré l'ennui de Ginny. Tous les objets ayant appartenu à l'école auxquels Tom s'était attaché. Le journal, bien sûr, mais quand Ginny avait suggéré le trophée qu'on lui avait donné pour les services spéciaux rendus à l'école, Tom avait approuvé. Il avait suggéré sa baguette, également.

"Comment est-ce qu'on est censés trouver sa baguette ?" avait demandé Hermione en parcourant la liste.

"Peut-être qu'on peut commencer avec les choses les plus faciles," avait répondu Ginny.

Merlin, elle détestait cette fille, et son frère, et la façon dont ce dernier s'émouvait d'elle comme si c'était la seule fille intelligente qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Bien sûr, quand Ginny pensait aux Gryffondors, elle admettait avec un peu de malice ravie que c'était probablement vrai. Ron ne connaissait probablement aucune autre fille capable de raisonner ou de réfléchir.

Dans le train, Draco avait été, comme d'habitude, très pénible par rapport à Potter. Tout ce dont il voulait parler, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu de son père concernant le procès de Potter au Ministère jusqu'à ce que, exaspérée, Ginny ait dit, "On en a tous marre d'entendre à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour ton petit copain, Draco."

Blaise avait ricané, Pansy avait souri, et Draco avait boudé pendant le reste du voyage.

Tout cela avait mené à une Ginny Weasley qui ne voulait plus entendre le nom "Harry Potter" de toute sa vie. Elle avala son assiette au festin de rentrée et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la Répartition, en tenant la main de Blaise et en taquinant Theo. Lorsque la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se leva et, avec un petit toussotement, insista pour faire un discours, Ginny y prêta à peine attention. Chaque année, ils en avaient un nouveau. Ils étaient tous nuls. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette fois, ce soit mieux.

"Son pull," dit Pansy, se penchant vers Ginny de l'autre côté de la table. "Tu imagines ?"

Ginny regarda le tricot rose et fit la moue. "Pas besoin de l'imaginer, c'est juste là, et ça me fait mal aux yeux."

"Tu as vu la façon dont Snape la regarde ?" dit Pansy. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était quand il nous a donné des cours de danse."

Ginny leva les yeux et regarda Snape. Il avait l'air, en effet, d'avoir avalé un insecte, et d'être en train d'essayer de déterminer si ça avait plus le goût d'une mouche ou d'une araignée."

"Je me demande ce que Potter —" commença Draco.

"FERME LA," répondirent Ginny et Pansy en choeur.

 _Honnêtement_ , écrivit Ginny plus tard. _Tout le monde n'a que ce mot à la bouche. Potter, Potter, Potter._

 _Il aurait dû crever,_ répondit Tom. _Je veux savoir comment il a fait._

 _C'était un bébé,_ écrivit Ginny. _Il n'a rien fait du tout. Il était juste au bon endroit au bon moment quand quelqu'un a fait un truc._

 _Quelqu'un, mais qui_?

 _Quelqu'un qui est probablement mort._ Ginny ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle voulait trouver les six autres horcruxes — Tom était quasiment sûr qu'il y en aurait sept au total parce qu'il aimait bien ce chiffre, le plus puissant chiffre magique — et les détruire. _Peut-être sa mère. Ca a vraiment de l'importance ?_

 _Probablement pas,_ admit Tom. Il passa au sujet pratique qui dominait leurs conversations ces jours-ci. _Tu veux essayer de trouver le diadème demain_ ?

Ginny n'en avait pas envie. Pas vraiment. Pas en pensant à ce qu'elle devrait faire pour rendre le projet faisable. Mais elle allait faire quand même. _Oui,_ écrivit-elle. _Ca me va. J'ai l'après-midi de libre, de toute façon._

 _Parfait,_ écrivit Tom.

 _Parfait,_ approuva-t-elle.

 _Ginny,_ commença-t-il, mais elle referma le livre. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle lui parlait pour détruire le monstre et rien d'autre. Il ne méritait rien d'autre. Qu'il pourrisse dans ce journal.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive sortir pour résoudre d'autres problèmes, mais elle y penserait en cas de besoin. Elle fourra le journal dans son tiroir du haut, éteignit la lumière, et jeta sa tête sur son oreiller. Cette année allait être horrible.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! L'histoire appartient toujours à Colubrina !_


	25. Chapitre 25 - Les Objets Perdus

_Tu dois juste te concentrer très fort sur le fait que tu dois trouver le diadème_ , pensa Tom.

Ginny essaya de se dérober à la sensation due au fait que ses pensées soient de retour dans sa tête. Elle posa les mains sur le journal et le laissa se glisser à l'intérieur, l'autorisant à se blottir contre son âme, s'infiltrer dans chaque cellule de son corps, et se persuada qu'elle était obligée de faire ça. C'était nécessaire pour défaire Voldemort. Elle enferma soigneusement chaque pensée qui lui criait à quel point c'était familier, réconfortant, qu'il soit à nouveau avec elle, faisant partie d'elle, plus proche que n'importe quel ami, n'importe quel amant.

 _C'est un mur, c'est tout_ , pensa-t-elle. _Juste un mur et une tapisserie très laide._

 _Fais-le_ , dit Tom, _ou je m'en occupe._

Elle repoussa la menace implicite dans cette pensée et se concentra, pensant à quel point il était important qu'elle trouve le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. C'était urgent. C'était crucial. C'était pour sauver le monde.

Une porte tout à fait banale apparut sur le mur et, malgré son exposition à la magie depuis son plus jeune âge, Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

 _Ouvre-la_ , dit Tom. Il ne semblait pas aussi impressionné qu'elle.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée et entra dans une pièce emplie de plus d'objets que ce qu'elle avait jamais pu imaginer. Il y avait des étagères pleines de vieux livres et de reliques oubliées. Il y avait des tables croulant sous les balais, les pulls perdus et d'autres choses qu'elle ne pouvait même pas identifier. Sur une étagère près de la porte elle vit un buste représentant un sorcier, et sur sa tête, il y avait un diadème.

Si Tom avait eu un corps, il aurait probablement inspiré brutalement en signe d'excitation. Elle pouvait sentir un frisson le parcourir à la vue de l'objet légendaire. Elle prit la couronne ouvragée entre ses mains et passa son pouce sur le large saphir ornant le centre. "C'est splendide," dit-elle à voix haute. "Tu penses que c'en est un ?"

Elle répugnait à l'idée de détruire quelque chose d'aussi beau.

 _C'est probable_ , pensa Tom. Elle n'avait jamais senti autant de désir dans ses écrits ou ses pensées précédentes, ne s'était jamais sentie autant en accord avec lui, malgré l'inconfort que cela lui faisait ressentir, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qui il était. Elle voulait cette couronne, d'une façon qui faisait paraître son envie pour les jolis vêtements que Narcissa lui offrait absolument triviale. Elle comprenait en tenant ce joyau en quoi "désirer" était différent de "vouloir" et oh, comme elle désirait posséder cet objet. La force de cette envie fit trembler sa main tandis qu'elle lâchait le diadème dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Elle voulut se retourner pour s'en aller et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre son gré et elle dit, "Accio dague."

Elle se battit en vain pour récupérer le contrôle de son corps tandis que le charme de Tom attirait des dizaines de dagues vers elle. Elles venaient de placards et d'étagères, pour flotter à travers la pièce jusqu'à s'écrouler en pile à ses pieds. Il y avait de grands couteaux, et des petits. Il y avait des dagues tellement rouillées qu'elle se dit qu'elles tomberaient en poussière si elle avait le malheur d'y toucher. Elle s'accroupit, ou plutôt, Tom s'accroupit, et commença à les trier. Il en sélectionna deux ; elles étaient toutes deux relativement courtes, affûtées, et avaient des gardes noires. Il les leva d'une main et elle pouvait sentir la satisfaction dans son âme tandis qu'il les rangeait dans le sac et partait enfin de cette pièce.

 _Il y a longtemps_ , lui dit-il, l'air d'un érudit arrogant, _la magie n'était pas faite de baguettes et de latin profane. Il y a longtemps, les gens utilisaient des couteaux rituels pour former des cercles, des bougies pour en former les coins, et des grimoires pour conserver ce genre de sorts, au lieu des jolis petits livres de cours faits pour neutraliser, standardiser la magie._

Elle se renfrogna dans son esprit, boudant devant le fait qu'il refusait de lui rendre le contrôle.

Il sembla amusé. _Tu as besoin de moi pour le Fourchelang de toute façon, Ginevra. Ne commence pas à faire l'enfant._

Et puis ils furent alors dans les toilettes de Mimi, et il siffla quelque chose qu'elle ne put pas comprendre, ouvrant le passage menant à son monstre. Ils descendirent dans les boyaux de l'école, et il appela son Basilic. Il lui parla, et elle frissonna lorsqu'il passa la main sur le cou de la créature comme un homme satisfait de son chien particulièrement doué.

Le basilic cracha un jet de liquide puant et fumant. _C'est du venin_ , lui dit Tom. _L'une des seules choses qui peut détruire un horcruxe. Tu te doutes que j'ai fait mes recherches et compris comment les détruire avant d'en faire._ Il sortit les deux couteaux qu'il avait sélectionnés plus tôt et plaça les lames sous le jet de venin, avant de les baigner dans la petite mare qui commençait doucement à ronger le sol. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé, bien sûr, que j'utiliserais ces informations. C'était plus pour m'en prémunir qu'autre chose._

Il sortit les couteaux, et sembla hésiter pendant quelques instants avant de rendre son corps à Ginny. _Je dois admettre_ , pensa-t-il, _que je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de détruire mon propre horcruxe. Il va falloir que tu le fasses._

Ginny agrippa l'une des dagues et frappa un grand coup contre le métal délicat de la couronne. La structure se brisa, le saphir roula sur le sol, et l'objet émit une fumée acide et noire. "Personne ne t'approuvera jamais pour ce que tu es, tu sais, Ginevra," siffla l'objet. "Ta famille ne t'aime pas parce que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, et si tu crois que Tom est capable d'aimer, alors tu es une idiote."

Elle frissonna et frappa la couronne une dernière fois avec son couteau avant d'y donner un grand coup de pied. L'objet glissa sur le sol et atterrit dans le venin de basilic sur le sol, où il se désagrégea lentement.

Tom reprit brièvement le contrôle pour siffler quelque chose au basilic, qui semblait aussi ravi qu'un serpent monstrueux pouvait l'être, du moins selon Ginny, avant de retourner silencieusement vers l'endroit où il se reposait quand il n'était pas occupé à obéir à son seigneur et maître.

 _Bien joué,_ lui dit Tom. Il lui laissa à nouveau le contrôle et ajouta, _plus que cinq._

 _Six,_ corrigea-t-elle.

 _C'est ça,_ approuva-t-il. _Six trucs à détruire._

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'ai décidé d'update cette trad les mardis et vendredis. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Pour les Anglophones, allez lire Colubrina. Pour les auteur•ices qui le font : joyeux NaNo !_

 _A mardi,_

 _Percy_


	26. Chapitre 26 - Conversation avec Draco

Ginny hésita avant que Tom rentre dans le journal, l'un des couteaux dans la main et le livre devant elle, sur son lit. _Tu prévois de me tuer ?_ demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais pouvait le sentir rire quand même. _Je sais que t'ai manqué_ , dit Tom. _Je t'ai manqué autant que toi, tu m'as manqué._

 _Va te faire foutre_ , pensa-t-elle, mais l'invective était surtout fatiguée et sans réelle force. Elle se demanda comment cet enfoiré pouvait savoir qu'elle ne poignarderait pas le journal au moment où il quitterait son âme, et il rit à nouveau.

 _Tu es une très mauvaise Occlumens, Ginevra_ , pensa-t-il. Elle ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire, et il ne s'embêta pas à expliquer. Elle ferait des recherches plus tard. _Et je suis probablement le meilleur Legilimens que le monde ait jamais connu. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal._

 _Pas aujourd'hui,_ admit-elle, et puis il ne fut plus là, retournant dans sa cage, et se frotta le visage avant de remettre le journal dans son tiroir et de cacher les dagues, qui étaient probablement interdites par le règlement de l'école, en-dessous de ses culottes. Elle prit l'un de ses sous-vêtements et soupira. L'élastique était sur le point de lâcher, et la culotte était devenue grise à force de subir trop de lavages. Elle replia le vêtement avec un peu plus de précision que nécessaire, et ferma le tiroir un peu trop fort.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire, après avoir détruit un artefact de magie noire et perdu un débat avec un autre ? Elle savait qu'elle devrait lire, ou faire ses devoirs, mais elle décida de prendre son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle pouvait faire quelques exercices pour se vider la tête.

Malheureusement, le terrain était déjà occupé, et par les pires personnes possibles. Pourquoi l'équipe de Gryffondor était _déjà_ en train de s'entraîner? Cela lui semblait absurde et pourtant, ils étaient sur leurs balais. Elle aurait pu reconnaître les quolibets de son frère à des kilomètres. Elle serait bien repartie, retournée dans sa chambre pour y lire comme une élève responsable, si elle n'avait pas vu une tête blonde et familière sur les gradins de Serpentard. Elle monta les longs escaliers et s'assit à côté de Draco Malfoy.

"Je voulais aller voler," dit-il. "Me préparer pour la nouvelle saison."

"Moi aussi," répondit-elle. Elle s'affala sur le banc. "Eux aussi, on dirait."

"Ouais," marmonna-t-il, et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un instant, regardant les élèves en rouge et or virevolter autour du terrain. La façon dont Fred et George pouvaient travailler en une équipe parfaite, comme s'ils lisaient les pensées de l'autre, rendait désagréable sa vie de famille, mais elle devait bien admettre que ça faisait d'eux d'excellents joueurs de Quidditch.

"Tu penses qu'on va gagner la Coupe cette année ?" demanda Draco.

Ginny renifla. "Si on s'en approche, Dumbledore donnera mille points à Potter parce qu'il existe, et ils gagneront quand même."

"Je suppose, oui." Draco se concentra sur le terrain, ses yeux suivant les prouesses de Harry Potter. Il dit alors abruptement, "J'aimerais bien que tu ne sortes pas avec Zabini."

Ginny se tourna pour le regarder, ses cheveux volant au vent avec la force de son mouvement. Il haussa les épaules, un mouvement presque avorté, comme s'il disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. "Mais tu sors avec lui."

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée, qu'elle pouvait le quitter, s'il voulait, mais avant qu'elle puisse le dire il demanda, "Tu as déjà eu un secret que tu avais peur de dévoiler ?"

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire. "Ouais," répondit-elle.

"Tu crois que plus personne ne t'aimerait s'ils savaient ?"

"Ouais," répéta-t-elle. Draco était retourné à ses observations sportives. Elle essaya de s'imaginer dire à Draco ce qu'elle avait fait cet après-midi, mais ne put même pas visualiser ce qu'il se passerait. Elle essaya de s'imaginer lui parler de Tom, et fut perdue aussi. Certaines choses étaient faites pour rester secrètes.

"Il est important, le tien ?" demanda Draco.

Ginny sentit sa gorge se serrer de désespoir. "Oui," murmura-t-elle. "C'est assez important."

"Le mien, non," dit Draco. Il donna un coup de pied dans le sol de bois des gradins. "Je devrais quand même faire tous les trucs que font les Malfoy. C'est débile d'y penser, même."

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. "Si tu aimes vraiment bien Potter," commença-t-elle.

Draco se tourna vers elle, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. "Je ne _l'aime pas_ ", dit-il. Ses mots étaient un peu trop véhéments pour être vrais et elle haussa les sourcils, dans cette expression très répandue parmi son groupe d'amis qui disait 'oh, _vraiment?'_. Draco rougit, puis dit, "C'est un con. C'est juste que, tu vois, il est un peu impressionnant...? Et je ne risque rien parce que... J'ai des yeux, tu sais ?"

"Il n'est pas vraiment mon genre," dit-elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Mais si c'est ton genre à toi, c'est pas grave."

"C'est toi mon genre, mais tu es prise," répliqua-t-il. "Lui, peut-être que c'est mon genre aussi, mais je ne risque rien à le regarder parce qu'il est impossible."

Ginny repensa à toutes les choses impossibles qu'elle venait de faire le jour-même. "Je trouve que c'est un petit con. Pas vraiment impossible."

Draco reprit son balai en main. "Impossible pour moi," dit-il, et les mots avaient un goût irrévocable. "Tu veux aller voler ?"

Ginny montra le terrain de sa tête. "Pas avec ces abrutis, en tous cas," répondit-elle.

"On pourrait aller vers la lisière de la Forêt," dit-il. "Comme avant."

Ginny sourit. Elle était déjà dans les airs quand elle dit, "On fait la course," et ils furent partis. Elle se pencha sur son balai et sentit le vent la gifler alors qu'elle volait plus bas et plus vite. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir attaché ses cheveux — saletés de cheveux longs — mais elle ne ralentit pas. Draco était à un demi-balai derrière elle, et il était très clair qu'il ne prévoyait pas de galamment la laisser gagner. Il lui fonça dedans, un mouvement risqué qu'elle aurait cru être une erreur de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, puis la dépassa alors qu'elle ralentissait, coupant sa route et elle dut faire une roulade rapide pour ne pas perdre sa trajectoire. Elle leva le manche de son balai pour reprendre de l'altitude, savourant l'air froid et se poussant aussi loin que possible, comme si voler pouvait effacer sa famille, sa peur et même ses connaissances, comme si voler pouvait la rendre à nouveau innocente.

C'était impossible, bien sûr. Elle atterrit à la lisière de la forêt quelques secondes après Draco, qui avait les joues rouges et était aussi essoufflé qu'elle. "La victoire est à moi," dit-il, levant le poing vers le ciel. Elle éclata de rire et était sur le point de le traiter d'abruti et de grand malade lorsqu'elle fit l'erreur de le regarda dans les yeux, se noyant dans son regard gris, et son cœur s'accéléra encore. Elle pouvait entendre son battement dans ses oreilles. Il baissa le bras et elle continua à le fixer. Il déglutit difficilement et elle se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir des yeux aussi pâles, et des cheveux aussi clairs, et tout chez lui était si pâle. Il interrompit ces pensées incohérentes lorsqu'il dit, "On devrait rentrer."

"Oui, on devrait."

"Zabini se demande sûrement où tu es."

Ginny aurait normalement dit qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à aucun petit-ami, mais elle hocha la tête. Ils firent attention à ne pas se regarder dans les yeux pendant tout le trajet qui les ramena au château.


	27. Chapitre 27 - Dolores Ombrage

Ombrage l'attrapa lorsqu'elle s'occupait du trophée. Ginny avait laissé Tom enfermé dans son journal, avait parcouru le château pour retrouver son prix pour services reçus à l'école, et l'avait transpercé de l'une de ses dagues. Elle avait brisé le trophée de mauvaise facture, mais aucune fumée n'en sortit, aucune voix ne fut émise pour lui siffler ses pires peurs. C'était juste un trophée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?"

Ginny se retourna, la dague à poignée noire toujours à la main, et se retrouva face à face avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle n'aimait déjà pas Dolores Ombrage et ça faisait moins d'une semaine qu'ils étaient à l'école. La nouvelle enseignante, toute vêtue de rose, était condescendante envers les élèves, désapprouvant le fait que la matière soit encore enseignée à cause des B.U.S.E.s et des standards du Ministère, mais les rassura en leur disant qu'ils ne devaient rien savoir faire d'autre que d'appeler un Auror. "Vous ne rencontrerez jamais de mage noir," avait-elle dit avec un sourire avant de leur donner beaucoup de lecture et un devoir sans intérêt.

Ginny n'avait pas commenté. Elle ne gagnerait rien en disant qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle finirait par en rencontrer un chez les Malfoy, et c'était sans compter Tom en tant que mage noir vu qu'il n'avait pas de corps.

Ou elle. Elle était techniquement plus une magicienne noire qu'un mage, ceci dit, et est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment se rencontrer soi-même ?

"J'ai dit," répéta Dolores Ombrage, "qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Miss Weasley ?"

Ginny jeta un regard au couteau dans sa main, et au trophée brisé sur le sol, et essaya de réfléchir rapidement. Elle allait avoir du mal à s'expliquer. "Potter,", dit-elle lorsque la femme se mit à taper du pied d'un air impatient. "Il a dit qu'il y avait un esprit malfaisant dans ce trophée, une partie de Vous-Savez-Qui, et —"

"Ce garçon," dit Ombrage, ses yeux s'étrécissant et son visage ayant l'air beaucoup trop ravi. "J'aurais pensé qu'une jeune fille comme vous serait plus intelligente que cela. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'écouter."

"Mais il a dit," commença Ginny, cachant sa satisfaction bien mieux qu'Ombrage. La vieille grenouille avait l'air tellement contente que ses joues en étaient presque enflées.

"C'est un menteur," dit Ombrage. Son ton devint plus onctueux, "ou alors il est malade."

"Mes parents —" dit Ginny. Ombrage mordit encore à l'hameçon.

"Votre père n'est pas très bien vu au Ministère, ma chère. Je ne lui ferais pas confiance si j'étais vous, surtout concernant Potter. Il est... biaisé." Ombrage lui tapota le bras et Ginny s'empêcha de s'écarter violemment. "Mais je pense que je peux éviter de lui parler de ce petit incident puisque vous m'avez parlé de ce pauvre Harry Potter."

"Vous... Il ne va pas avoir de problèmes, si ?" demanda Ginny.

Ombrage lui tendit la main, et quelques secondes après, Ginny réalisa qu'elle était censée lui donner la dague. Eh bien, elle supposait que c'était trop demander que de la garder. Elle passa le couteau à Ombrage et cette dernière l'observa attentivement. Ginny doutait qu'elle reconnaisse les ornements anciens que le venin de basilic avait laissé sur l'acier, mais être attrapée avec un couteau n'était pas une situation idéale.

"Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir une arme à l'école," dit Ombrage. "Et je vous recommande de rester loin du jeune Mr. Potter."

"Je ne veux pas que Harry ait des problèmes," répéta Ginny, l'air aussi convaincant que possible. En vérité, elle se sentait un peu mal. Elle avait juste jeté aux loups le premier agneau qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Ombrage lui tapota le bras à nouveau. "Vous devriez vous concentrer sur vos cours, Miss Weasley. Je m'occupe de Mr. Potter. J'espère l'aider à comprendre que le mensonge n'est jamais une bonne façon de régler ses problèmes."

"Oui, Madame," dit Ginny, et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Quand le Professeur Ombrage se retourna pour partir, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se replia vers les cachots. C'était un essai complètement raté, mais au moins elle n'avait pas eu de retenue, ou eu à expliquer au professeur Dumbledore pourquoi elle avait eu l'idée de détruire le trophée de Tom Riddle. Elle suspectait que Dumbledore savait pertinemment que Tom Riddle était le passé de Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'expliquer qu'il était son présent. Et elle essayait de ne pas trop penser au futur.

De retour dans son dortoir, elle sortit le journal et, avec une grimace, écrit, _Tu n'as pas utilisé le trophée._

 _Dommage. On en aurait deux._

 _J'ai été attrapée_.

Le journal sembla se figer et les pages restèrent sagement collées les unes aux autres malgré le léger courant d'air. _Par qui_ ? demanda Tom après quelques instants _._ _Est-ce que tu lui as effacé la mémoire ?_

Elle secoua la tête, avec l'énervement habituel qui venait avec le fait qu'il était un simple livre et ne pouvait la voir, et écrivit, _C'était un professeur._

 _Qui ?_

 _Ombrage. La nouvelle prof de Défense._ Tom ne répondit pas, donc elle ajouta, _Elle n'a rien soupçonné, j'ai blâmé Potter._

Les pages remuèrent à ces mots. _Brave petite,_ dit Tom. _Ça devrait l'occuper un moment._

Ginny hésita, sa plume au-dessus du papier. Elle voulait parler à Tom de tellement de choses. Voldemort lui faisait peur. Draco la perturbait. Elle en voulait à sa mère, voulait se défouler à chaque fois que ses frères lui jetaient un sort ou faisaient des commentaires sournois sur Serpentard et les serpents, voulait voler si haut et si vite qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien sentir. Il avait été son confident. Il avait été son ami. Les longues heures à se confesser à un compagnon amusé, mais qui ne la traitait pas comme une enfant, lui manquaient. Le temps qu'elle avait passé à apprendre des sorts et à profiter de son esprit formidable lui manquait. Son esprit sombre, si sombre.

Voldemort était son garçon si brillant avec des décennies d'expérience de plus que lui. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir le battre ?

Elle referma le journal et le rangea sous ses culottes avec la dague qui lui restait, et sortit, remonta le couloir et entra dans la salle commune. Peut-être que quelqu'un voudrait échanger des ragots. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter de réfléchir.

* * *

 _A mardi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu._


	28. Chapitre 28 - Conversation avec Pansy

"Tu t'es disputée avec Draco ?"

Pansy l'avait coincée dans le couloir près de l'escalier qui menait à la Volière et Ginny se figea, serrant dans sa main la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Percy, coincée entre sa camarade renfrognée et un groupe de Poufsouffle bruyants qui étaient en train de chanter la dernière chanson des Bizzar' Sisters en chœur. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

"Quoi ?" hurla-t-elle au dessus du boucan.

Pansy fusilla du regard le meneur du groupe de chant et le garçon lui fit un sourire narquois et refusa de bouger. Il chanta encore plus fort.

"Saletés de Pouff'," marmonna Pansy. Elle attrapa Ginny par le bras et la mena d'où elle venait, loin du chœur qui chantait quelque chose d'inepte à propos du grand amour plus fort que tout, même les triangles amoureux prévisibles, et elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint les toilettes des filles. Elle poussa Ginny à l'intérieur et fixa d'un air noir une petite fille de première année habillée en bleu, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière fonde en larmes et s'enfuie en courant. Elle n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. "Draco. Toi," dit-elle, énonçant chaque mot comme une phrase indépendante. "Est-ce. Que. Tu. T'es. Disputée."

Ginny arracha son bras de sa prise et, après avoir fourré sa lettre au fond de son sac, frotta son membre meurtri par la poigne de Pansy. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," répondit-elle.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Les roulement d'yeux de Pansy pouvaient être extraordinairement expressifs. Ils allaient de _"tu es une idiote"_ à _"franchement, tu as vu à quel point il se trouve canon ?"_. Celui là voulait dire : _"tu me prends pour qui ?"_ "A chaque fois que tu entres dans la Salle Commune il disparaît. Si tu le voix, tu trouve des trucs à faire ailleurs. Vous êtes en train de vous éviter. Pourquoi ?"

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle tourna le dos à Pansy et commença à examiner ses cheveux dans le miroir terne sur le mur. Est-ce qu'elle devait les couper ? Ils entraient parfois dans sa bouche quand elle volait. Elle se demanda à quel point elle pouvait les couper et si elle pourrait toujours les attacher pour le Quidditch.

"Si vous ne vous êtes pas engueulés," commença Pansy, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. "Il t'a fait des avances ?" demanda-t-elle. "Ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ? Je peux le tenir pendant que tu exploses sa tête en petits morceaux, si tu veux."

"Non !"

La bouche de Pansy oscilla entre une moue de regret parce qu'ils n'allaient pas taper sur Draco, au final, et un sourire satisfait, et Ginny réalisa qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. "C'est pas ça," marmonna-t-elle, et le sourire de Pansy s'élargit et Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation d'exaspération, s'appuya sur le lavabo, et raconta tout à Pansy.

Enfin, pas _vraiment_ tout. Elle ne lui parla pas de Tom, ou des horcruxes, ou même de sa rencontre avec Ombrage. Elle avait écrit à propos de ce dernier événement à Percy ; elle devait en parler à quelqu'un et la réponse de Tom, à tous les problèmes rencontrés, impliquaient un meurtre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ombrage se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Il fallait la tuer. Ginny lui avait parlé des assiettes roses ornées de chatons et il insistait déjà à ce moment là qu'il fallait qu'elle meure pour crime de faute de goût. Le fait qu'elle se soit mêlée de ses affaires était la goutte d'eau à ses yeux. Ginny compatissait malgré elle, mais tuer cette affreuse bonne femme... elle ne pensait pas en être capable.

Donc elle ne parla pas de tout à Pansy, mais elle lui parla de Draco, et du vol avec Draco, et de la façon dont il avait dit qu'elle était son genre et qu'il aimerait qu'elle ne soit pas avec Blaise, et de la façon dont elle l'avait plus ou moins ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent leur course et qu'elle le regarde et —

"Et les oiseaux ont chanté et ton cœur s'est transformé en papillon ?" demanda Pansy.

"Mais ce n'est pas juste pour Blaise," dit Ginny d'un air misérable.

Pansy renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Ce son était tellement incongru au milieu de ses confidences à cœur ouvert que Ginny gloussa. "Sérieusement," dit Pansy. "J'adore Blaise, mais il sera en train de glisser la main sous la jupe d'une Serdaigle dans une semaine. Il t'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas comme Draco, comme la façon dont il te regarde comme si tu le torturais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour _Blaise_."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que le torturer soit la meilleure façon d'entamer une relation saine," dit Ginny, recommençant à ruminer à propos de Draco. Elle avait lu des trucs à propos de relations saines dans Sorcière Hebdo et tout semblait tourner autour de _ne pas porter trop de maquillage, mais en porter un peu quand même, et écouter le garçon en question._ Il n'y avait rien eu sur la torture ; on était supposé rendre heureux son partenaire.

Ginny avait, elle devait bien l'admettre, ressenti un peu de dédain en lisant l'article. Il parlait de faire attention à ne pas dévaloriser le garçon qu'on aimait et ça lui semblait être un conseil vraiment pourri. Ou alors c'était un bon conseil, mais qui voulait sortir avec un garçon tellement stupide qu'il se sentait mal quand sa copine était meilleure que lui à quelque chose ? Tom avait ronronné de plaisir la première fois qu'elle avait été meilleure que lui en lançant un sort.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," dit Pansy. "C'est comme si tu étais une part de gâteau qu'il n'a pas le droit de manger." Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés elle semblait ravie de toute cette situation. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant d'ajouter, "C'est un peu comme la façon dont il regarde Potter, sauf que toi tu n'es pas un désastre hors limites. Sa mère t'aime bien, et tu es des Vingt-Huit Sacrés et tout ça, donc tu es à sa portée. Dans ses limites ? C'est quoi, le contraire de hors limites ?"

"Potter," commença Ginny. Elle ignora la dernière question sur les limites.

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer de parler de Potter, Pansy leva la main. "Potter," expliqua-t-elle, "est le chouchou de Dumbledore, et dans l'autre... l'autre camp."

Elles hésitèrent toutes les deux pendant un moment. Cette année, il y avait une règle tacite dans leur Maison, et ils n'étaient _pas_ censés parler du retour de Voldemort, et de ce que cela impliquait. 'Survis, c'est tout' était la rengaine passée d'un visage silencieux à un autre quand le sujet était abordé.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration. "Même si ses parents étaient très libéraux par rapport à l'homosexualité — ce qui est loin d'être le cas, et tu le sais — ils deviendraient dingues si c'était Potter, et pas d'une bonne façon."

"Des amants maudits," commença Ginny.

"Les amants maudits, ça mène à deux adolescents morts," l'interrompit Pansy. "Ce n'est pas une fin optimale."

"Donc tu penses que je devrais —"

"Larguer Blaise et draguer Draco," dit Pansy. Elle sourit et enroula son bras autour de celui de Ginny. "Peut-être que je peux le choper avant qu'il s'égare vers les Serdaigle."

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir, le choeur de Poufsouffle était toujours en train de s'époumoner. _Notre amouuuuuuuuur conquiert tout, mais tu m'as brisé le cœuuuuuur._

"Ugh," dit Pansy. "Vraiment, ces Pouf'."

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews et toutes vos gentillesses. A vendredi_


	29. Chapitre 29 - Le Plan

Ginny réussit à envoyer son hibou à Percy avant de revoir Blaise, et réussit à rompre avec Blaise d'une façon qui leur permettait de rester amis. Il avait eu un sourire un peu faible, l'avait enveloppée dans un gros câlin et dit qu'elle avait intérêt à continuer à lui faire signe pendant les matches de Quidditch, elle avait promis, et c'était tout.

Elle aurait presque voulu que ce soit un peu plus compliqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, ou essayé de la dissuader ? Quand elle se glissa dans ses draps, les rideaux fermés la coupant de ses camarades, elle se sentit très triste, probablement bien plus triste que Blaise.

Elle avait laissé le journal sous son oreiller et le sortit, passant la main sur la couverture. Une question chuchotée au creux de son âme plus tard, des larmes qu'elle ne comprenait pas brûlaient dans ses yeux et elle ne le repoussa pas. Sans un mot, Tom se glissa dans son esprit. Elle s'attendit à recevoir sa condescendance habituelle et s'attendit à ce qu'il se moque d'elle, disant qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille stupide, mais il sembla goûter ses émotions comme un serpent goûtant l'air de sa langue, et une douce chaleur silencieuse se répandit dans son esprit. Elle resta allongée dans le noir et sentit ses larmes imbiber son oreiller jusqu'à ce que Tom dise, _Je pourrais le tuer._

Elle étouffa un rire. _Non_.

 _Il t'a fait pleurer_.

 _Je pensais que tu serais content. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé de toute façon._

Tom sembla s'installer tout contre elle et elle sentit son désaccord. _Je l'aime bien, si. Il sera un excellent partisan. Je suis content, cependant, de ne pas avoir eu à expérimenter directement ses baisers ineptes._

Ginny commença à protester en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas ineptes et qu'elle ne recrutait aucun partisan, mais s'interrompit avant la moindre pensée articulée. Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient été, et bien sûr qu'elle recrutait. C'était ce que faisait sa Maison. Ils se faisaient des amis, oui, mais en gardant à l'esprit qui serait utile. C'était pour ça que Pansy et Daphné l'avaient amenée dans leur cercle. C'était pour ça que Theo et Blaise avaient flirté avec elle. Les Malfoy l'avaient marquée comme des leurs et tout le monde voulait en profiter.

Elle n'en pleura que plus fort. Cette saleté de horcruxe avait eu raison. Personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Tout tournait autour de sa place dans la hiérarchie sociale. Tout le monde voulait être proche de la première Weasley à Serpentard, la jeune fille adoubée par Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était une particularité sur la table politique, c'est tout. Personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et pas même sa propre famille. Ils leur avaient tourné le dos dès qu'elle s'était révélée être un serpent.

 _Moi, je t'aime bien_ , dit Tom.

Elle renifla et l'une de ses camarades de dortoir marmonna quelque chose à propos de Ginevra la tarée.

 _Elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi pour ton statut social,_ répéta Tom.

Ginny ne s'embêta pas à mettre des mots sur son opinion amère et Tom ricana — ricana pour de vrai — et le son de son rire, qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, la fit sourire un petit peu, bien que sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal et ses yeux la brûlaient toujours.

 _Tu me laisseras la tuer, au moins ?_ demanda Tom.

Elle lança un sort de silence autour de son lit avant de se mettre à rire. Tom l'entoura de son plaisir arrogant d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire à nouveau avant de dire, _Tu ne peux pas croire ce que disent les horcruxes, Ginevra._

Elle rit encore plus fort en entendant ça et, puisqu'il se vexait, dut lui expliquer qu'il _était_ un horcruxe et que oui, elle ferait mieux de ne pas croire tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche, tout particulièrement le fait qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle le sentit devenir furieux contre lui-même de s'être piégé tout seul et il finit par dire, _Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te mentir quand tu es dans cet état-là ?_

 _Je pense que tu pourrais mentir à n'importe qui_ , répondit-elle.

Il se rengorgea un peu, mais la taquina avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde précisément à sa question. Pourrait-il lui mentir, explicitement et directement, quand ils étaient deux âmes dans un seul corps ? Elle dut bien admettre que cela semblait improbable. Mais quand même, il avait réussi à la tromper pendant des années.

 _Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais Lord Voldemort_ , dit-elle.

 _Tu ne m'avais jamais demandé_ , répondit Tom.

 _Aucune importance._

Elle releva la tête, essuya son visage, et retourna son oreiller pour que la partie humide ne soit pas pressée contre sa joue. _Est-ce que tu es capable d'aimer ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant plus confortablement.

 _C'est quoi, l'amour ?_

 _Donc non._

Il était irrité, et il marmonna quelques pensées trop indistinctes pour qu'elle les comprenne avant de dire, _Je veux tuer ceux qui te rendent malheureuse, et je suis heureux quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux. Je préférerais largement ne jamais te faire de mal. Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?_

 _N'écris jamais de livre d'amour_.

Tom éclata de rire et Ginny se roula en boule dans son lit, se sentant moins seule pour la première fois depuis des mois. C'était son Tom, son meilleur ami, le garçon brillant et cruel qui aimait la faire sourire. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le laisser retourner dans le journal. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de le laisser la rejoindre pendant trop longtemps.

Pas rejoindre, posséder, lui murmura une voix inconnue, et elle savait que c'était son propre esprit, son sens commun qui insistait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle l'ignora. Elle avait été si triste sans lui, et maintenant il était de retour.

 _Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi_ , dit-il.

Elle se nicha sur le matelas douillet et remonta les couvertures. _Pansy pense que je devrais inviter Draco à sortir_ , annonça-t-elle.

 _Elle a tort,_ répondit Tom. Avant que la vague de tristesse puisse la noyer à nouveau, avant qu'elle puisse penser qu'elle avait quitté Blaise juste pour être avec celui qui la rendait nerveuse et emplissait son ventre de papillons et que maintenant on lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, Tom ajouta, _Laisse-le croire qu'il gère tout, et il viendra te courtiser._

 _Et s'il ne le fait pas_ ?

 _Oh, il le fera._ L'amusement de Tom à l'idée que Draco ne sauterait pas sur l'occasion de l'inviter à sortir fit fleurir un petit bourgeon de confiance en elle à l'intérieur de son esprit, malgré le manque de désespoir de Blaise devant leur rupture, et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à l'idée d'être irrésistible. _J'ai dit de le laisser croire qu'il est en charge de tout,_ précisa Tom. _Tu sais bien qu'au fond, c'est nous qui allons tout planifier._

* * *

 _Oups, heu, désolée pour le jour de retard. Bisous à mardi !_


End file.
